A Shinigami of The Grand Line
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Fighting Nagato took a lot of strength out of him and he was confused as to what happened to the unaccounted two hours preluding his journey back to Konoha as he remembered it being painful. Though as he arrived his village (Tired and worn-out), he was banished... something he should have seen coming because of how they treated him in the past (He shouldn't have gone full Fox).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Time and time again, I have been pestered to make this an official story and I didn't plan on doing that then, because it was a one-time thing. Now however? I've decided, that I would indeed make this a story, and it's going to be one that you will _all _love.

**BETA's**: I haven't heard from them in a long while and here's hoping that they're still willing to work with me but just because I was busy, it didn't mean that I had forgotten each of their names, so it is with great pleasure that I introduce my friends, **Angtsy Naruto, **and **SinOfDisaster** as they are the two that originally helped with the creation of the story.

**Timeline: **This takes place after the battle of Konoha with Pein and Naruto to make things clear, so yes at this time Sasuke, is still hunting for his brother but I don't think I'll add that little segment here, because we all know how _that _turned out.

**Help: **This story was created a long time ago and thus, my dialogue and plot ideas would have diminished, which is why I am offering an olive branch to anyone who is interested, in helping me develop this story. Though I'll still check with my two BETA's to see if they're still willing to help me after months of silence.

* * *

~ Chapter One: It Begins ~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

In an unpopulated island, a lone boy was lying under a tree with his eyes closed. He had on a short-sleeve black shirt with a red swirl on the front and wore a pair of brown shorts along with blue sandals. He had a katana whose blade was curved at the tip and for the guard, and had a star shaped hand guard that was connected with the hilt. Its sheath was black in color and had the design of a Chinese dragon along it. The most noticeable thing about this man was the fact that he had blond spiky hair with a single black strand and three whisker marks on each cheek of his face.

This was Naruto Uzumaki and why was he on this island you ask and not in his home village? Well the answer is simple; a year ago, his village was attacked by the Akatsuki leader, Pein, it was only by sheer luck that he was able to beat him but after the fight, Tsunade was out of commission and a council was called to determine the next Hokage, Danzo, a person who wasted no time in banishing him once he had the chair.

Naruto was devastated as he left and hurt that his friends didn't see him off, perhaps they each held small fear of him after he transformed into the fox. The first few months of the banishment was spent in the ruins of his clan village, there he learned about his clan's ability in sealing and chakra manipulation. He also leant why his clan was in ruins and was angry at the Sandaime Hokage for not sending help when asked and he had the guts to lie that he (Third.) had no idea where he (Naruto) was from, that also caused a small hatred to brew in his system, something that grew over time once he looked back on his life in Konoha.

It was then, 6 months away from Konoha, he decided to leave the Elemental Nations and do it silently without other's noticing. His first time out of the Nations was weird at first where he had travelled to east blue, on his way, he met a Kenjutsu master called Hawkeye Mihawk.

Hawkeye was a silent master of Kenjutsu whom was somewhat a critic when it comes to discussions that is if one was able to talk. The master was impressed with him as he spoke and decided that he would help give the young blonde a tool to help reach his goals. The training was hard and painful but the master was glad to take him as an apprentice because the blonde had a natural talent with swords and with the help of his shadow clones, he was able to teach him a lot of moves but by the time his student was done, he decided that it would be best to leave and when Naruto wanted to show his sensei his progress, he was gone, something Naruto took time to accept but he eventually did.

The remaining three months was spent trying to train the Fox's chakra, he had to make an agreement with the fox first before that happened, kill the fake Madara when the time comes but even then he knew he was weak to do so if said person was strong enough to control the fox. But then something caught his attention, something he told the fox, the thing that Itachi left him. The fox found out it was a sharingan, much to his disappointment but then Naruto's idea made him think and one D.N.A splicing later, he had Uchiha blood in him added to his Uzumaki and Senju Blood, something only the sage had so there was a slight possibility that he might gain access to the Rinnegan if anything, something that excited the fox. He managed to unlock it after two months and has been training with it since then.

Sensing was another thing that he decided to learn and he found out, just like sealing, he was a natural genius in sensing, so he tested his range, he was surprised when he found out that he felt another Uzumaki and the chakra was fading, but they were two others with them, both of whom were close by, rushing towards a third that seemed to be fading probably the after effects of a Shushin because of the speed it was moving at. They didn't care about the one on the floor so he used the long range Shushin he was practicing to appear and help, as it turns out, the Uzumaki was female and had a stab wound straight through her chest, it wasn't that hard to figure out who did it so he picked her up and he left with her to heal her but not before meeting with his former teammate, Kakashi and Sakura whom he guessed were the ones that were rushing because if this area and the stab wound on his clan members chest followed by the lightening sparks around it, he could guess that Sasuke just had a fight here and was too tired to face the oncoming opponent's, so he left with a Shushin as quickly as he could.

Sakura and Kakashi tried to stop him from leaving abut he wasn't having any of that so he left with his own long range Shushin back to the island he came from to heal his fellow clan member who he later found out to be Karin. He also found out about the bite marks on her skin and after a little conversation with the fox, he healed her with its chakra, while it may be poison to others, thanks to her Uzumaki longevity, she was able to heal from that as well. She couldn't stop thanking him for his help and decided to follow him instead of his traitorous team mate, something that she later liked as she found out that Naruto was an easy person to get along with. She also started to grow a little crush on him once she felt out his chakra, and after he explained what the darker part of it was, something she appreciated moments later.

He also decided that she needed help in Tai, Nin, and Kenjutsu, something he took pleasure in teaching her, but they'd only started and it would be long before she was able to catch him in strength but that didn't stop her from trying. She also was able to teach him some chakra control techniques in exchange for his Rasengan; he didn't know that much Ninjutsu anyways but that didn't stop him from teaching her properly unlike his previous teachers. He thought her the shadow clone technique, something she took a liking to once he told her the secret of the technique. He then used his own clones to teach hers Taijutsu first before a little bit of Kenjutsu. She was able to learn the toad kata, but that took time to teach her because he had to build up her stamina and train her muscles before it was done. Naruto was thinking of giving her the toad summoning scroll later but he decided against it, and continued to teach her all he could.

That was one year ago and now, they were on one of their many breaks in an unpopulated island in the east blue sea. He decided to rest after walking for so long on the water and she decided to get some food for them. Right now, he was thinking of ways to improve on his sharingan as he remembered the promise he made Nagato and Jiriaya, he knew that he was going to need help but he didn't mind because he knew that he had all the time in the world but something he and Karin decided to do was not show off all their skills when facing an opponent as that would be stupid.

They were going to need a ship, and to have one, it would cost money so it was then Naruto decided to be a bounty hunter and earn the money he needed to buy a small ship.

"So what are we going to be doing?" he heard a female voice asked and turned to see Karin in her usual outfit walking towards him placing a scroll in her pocket.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to become a bounty hunter because we need the money to get a ship, because we can't be walking on water each time we want to travel, while it helps build stamina, and increase our reserves and control, its best we just travel the normal way." Naruto said "Normal in this part of the world of course."

"Hmm good idea," Karin said as she took her place sitting next to her friend/secret crush "so where do we start from and how do we know which bounties to collect?"

Naruto thought about it "I think this island won't be of any help so it's best we go to a populated island and ask for the wanted list in its local authorities." He said and Karin agreed as they both got up, but Naruto squatted in front of Karin expecting her to hop on his back which she gratefully accepted with a small blush and the tightening of her hold on him, something that Naruto didn't mind, and with that, he scoped the entire island increasing his range as far as he wanted and he spotted an island with his mind eye close by that was populated with people.

"Hold on." Naruto said and using an improved version of the Shushin jutsu he learned from Kurama, he disappeared in a gust of wind.

The 'Grim Reaper' was born later that day and would be known all over the word by allies and enemies alike.

_5 months later_

A hard smack was heard as a body was smacked against the wall and from the looks, this was female if her chest was anything to go by. Her clothes were ripped off in some areas; you could even see her black bra from the tear across her chest and her skirt was revealing more legs than it was supposed to.

The girl had an orange hair with a pair of brown eyes that were currently wide with fear when she saw the shadow of a _pirate _loom over her with the pirate looking at her with lust in his disgusting face.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run slut," the man said "time to show you what happens when you try to steal from me." He then pinned her to the wall and started to grope her through her clothes, she actually had to suppress an inner desire to moan in pleasure at what he was doing because it would show that she was enjoying it. Oh how she wished she had her bo-staff with her so that she would show this worthless pirate whose boss but all she had to do now was struggle.

He had just finished ripping her shirt revealing her bra and just as he was to remove his trousers, a voice was heard.

"Its scum like you that make this world corrupt." The man paused and looked up from the wall and saw a blonde haired man with a face mask covered in a hooded cloak look down at him with a glare.

The pirate dropped the struggling female in fear and stumbled back a bit stuttering out the one name most pirates started to fear,

"T-the grim reaper!"

Here the female was glad and scared, glad that she was safe and scared that the most feared bounty hunter, with Roronoa Zoro coming in close second, will attack her next.

"Damn I don't like it when people tend to call me that." The Reaper sighed "I would give you my name, but you were dead even before you knew it."

"What are y-"the man couldn't talk as his chest was pierced with a sword and he looked behind him to see The Reaper looking at him with an impassive look and when he looked back up The Reaper was gone and before he could say anything, the katana in his chest was twisted and pulled out of his chest rather violently forcing the now dead man to fall on the floor.

The Reaper cleaned his sword and with the style of a very skilled samurai, he sheathed his sword with a cling. He turned to the other occupant here to see one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen in his life shaking in fright, half naked. He removed his cloak and handed it to the shivering girl.

"Use this to cover yourself." He said, the girl hesitated a bit before she took it from him. The Reaper smiled from under his mask and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki but people mostly refer to me as 'The Grim Reaper'" He said.

The girl looked at him as he introduced himself "I guess I should introduce myself as well." The girl said looking at Naruto's face who just looked back at her. "Fine, thank you for saving me from that man, my name is Nami."

"Well Nami-chan, care to tell me what happened as we go to my friend who's a medic?" Naruto asked Nami who agreed and left with him to the medic.

_Later_

Naruto and Nami met with Karin who was looking for things to buy. After an awkward introduction, Karin was able to heal Nami. The three became friends after that because Nami found the couple to be quite interesting, also they weren't pirates, that's a plus in her book, another was the fact that they were loaded, probably because of Naruto's bounty hunting; Nami tried to take advantage of it but Karin always stopped her because they needed the money to get a ship where Nami asked why they couldn't just steal one.

Their decision on that was already solid but Nami never gave up until Naruto decided that half of the bounty he collects, he'll give it to her, only if he hears her reason for the interest in money or anything of the worth. Nami was silent after that because she didn't want to tell them her problem in her home village but after some pestering from Karin and the promise to give her more cash than before, she decided to tell them and once they sucked out the information from her, they were upset with the condition of her village and when Naruto offered to kill Arlong, Nami completely refused saying that she will deal with the situation on her own that they should just help her with the money and trust her.

Naruto reluctantly agreed with this and decided to start on the promise. Naruto, Nami and Karin for one year were together, either stealing treasures from pirates, or collecting bounties and turning in them in. Nami was glad to have such great friends by her side to help support her, she knew that she didn't deserve it for all the deceiving she made but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so she enjoyed every minute she could get with both of them. But all good things were to come to an end when she had to leave them to continue their journey to collect a lot of bounties while she had to check how things were at home.

* * *

_Flash_

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" an 18 year old Karin asked her best female friend for a year who was just as sad as her two other companions.

"I want to check how things have been at home since I've left, to calm me down a bit." Nami said "At least I want to know how my sister is, I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

"I understand." Naruto said from beside Karin "are you sure you don't want us to help you with the Arlong issue?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I already said that, if I need your help, I know you'll be there in an instant." Nami said then she moved in to give Karin a long tearful hug, something her friend returned. "Thank you for helping me a year ago." She whispered tearfully "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." She let go of Karin and stood in front of Naruto with a tearful smile on her face.

Naruto just grinned at her but was surprised when she decided to pull him down for a make out session, something that enraged Karin but she held her emotions in check and had to wait for Naruto and Nami to finish their business, something that took 2 minutes and they had to pull back to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Nami as he panted.

Nami panted as well still holding his neck and cupped his cheek "Something to remember me by." She said and she pecked him on his lips before she let go of him prompting Naruto to do the same.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Karin said as she saw the two part with Nami picking up her bag that was on the dock they were standing on.

"Not good bye," Nami said.

"Just a see you later." Naruto finished with a smile, something that Nami mimicked and she stepped on the small boat in front of her with her bag in her hand and compass on the other looking back at her friends with a smile as she sailed away into the ocean with a destination in mind.

Naruto and Karin didn't know how long it was they were standing there but after a moment of silence, Naruto decided to speak with his new decision.

"We're going to Cocoyashi to kill Arlong."

"But you heard what Nami said, she can handle it." Karin tried to reason.

"I know, and I trust her, but I just can't let someone like him get away with what he's doing to her and her home village." Naruto explained.

Karin had to agree with her friend here though she didn't like it but she came up with a solution that might satisfy him "Six months, that's how long we wait." She said.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded and they both left to their temporary resting place on the island they were in right now to make plans on what to do."

Arlong will pay weather he likes it or not.

* * *

_End Flash_

* * *

That was six months ago, and now, you could see two figures walking on the water at a normal pace for most humans, both wearing hooded cloaks on their person.

"Eager to meet her again?" the female voice asked her companion beside her.

"Well depends, am I allowed to steal a couple of kisses from her?" The male slyly asked his companion.

"*Sigh* I shouldn't have allowed you to become my boyfriend in the first place." The female muttered to her friend "You're lucky that she's the only one I can share you with." She said to her boyfriend.

"I love you too Karin-chan." He said to Karin after a one handed hug to which Karin evaded completely causing him to trip and fall in the water.

"Shut up." She said and she continued walking leaving her boyfriend to his fate.

_Cocoyashi village, Arlong Park_

BANG

BANG

SLAM

A metal gate was blown open by three punches, one could see the outstretched hand of a boy that had black messy hair, wearing a red vest and blue shorts along with a pair of slippers and a straw strapped on his neck. He looked up with a glare on his face to the area where he could see 7 fish men standing and looking at him in surprise or boredom.

He spoke "Which one of you… is Arlong?" He asked calmly.

The half swordfish half man walked with a smug look on his face "I am, and you are?" Arlong asked.

"Thank you for the information." A voice said and everybody looked up to see a man in a dark orange hooded cloak holding a sword in his hand as he was sitting down on the roof with a leg dangling at the edge his other knee brought up to his face. He stood up and dusted himself before he disappeared from his position. Everybody was looking for him but they didn't look long as they heard a shout,

"**Ō****odama Rasengan! (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere!)"**

They saw a blue spinning orb twice the size of a baseball being hitting Arlong in the chest sending him crashing on the wall. The Reaper cracked his neck as he was done and looked at the other fish men as some of them looked at him in fear while others were conversing amongst themselves.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that human." A fish man that look like a martial artist said.

"Humans are so quick to betray when given the opportunity; chew" a fish man with thick lips said.

"Stand back, I'll deal with him." The martial artist ordered as he stepped forward "Get to the captain to see how he is."

"Hai." His ally said and went to get his captain from the rubble he was sent flying too.

The martial artist walked to his opponent and took his assumed stance "I think it's time to show that pathetic human why it's a sin to betray us." He said "I'll make sure to let my allies deal with the rest and I can only hope that as a martial artist, this fight will be honorable."

He would had made his threat due had it not been for the fact that his opponent was now standing behind him, sheathing his sword slowly and with a cling, several slashes were seen at the Martial artist's body as he was screaming in agony and he dropped his blades falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I'm a ninja, honor means shit to me." The Reaper said "Except when one fails to keep promises." He added in an afterthought.

Arlong, who was getting up from the rubble with a wince in each movement looked at the figure with an angry snarl as his subordinate helped him up.

"Who does this human think he is?" Arlong growled out as he finally got up and cracked his bones healing each injury in him. "Everything I worked for, ruined." At this, he looked at where the building was supposed to be "All the maps that were drawn, all the treasure I could have had…"

The Reaper only raised an eyebrow under his hood as the sword fish man continued his rant. It wasn't until the sword fish man looked at him with a glare that could have killed him ten times over.

"I'll kill you." Arlong growled and with a snarl, he shoved his hand into his mouth pulling out a set of teeth, he did it again after his empty gums healed and on each arm, he was snapping a full set of teeth while looking at his enemy before he charged at the disgusting human. The one mistake he made was looking into his red eyes that were spinning frequently.

"Hello." said The Reaper as Arlong stared in confusion lased that was laced with anger seeing where he was.

"What is this human?!" the fish man demanded to his enemy.

"This is my mindscape, and here I am a God." The Reaper said as he snapped his fingers making the scene change briefly before it was changed back. They were in what looked like a sewer judging from the pipes and the hallway.

Arlong was too angry to think if not he would have questioned the possibility of this happening in the first place, also for some reason, he felt bound and as he looked at his body, he saw that he was tied on a cross, with his opponent looking at him.

"Before I kill you, I want to find out something first." The Reaper said and in a snap of his fingers, Arlong saw every single event that happened in his life, something that shocked him.

"This is boring, I want to find out what you did to Nami that she might not have mentioned." The Reaper said and as soon as he said the word Nami, the previous scene flashed into everything that happened within the last 18 years from Bellmere's death to Nami's arrival.

By the end of it, The Reaper was gripping the hilt of his sword as he looked at Arlong who had a smug look on his face.

"You have the gall to look Smug after all you did to her life?" The Reaper asked.

"Isn't it lovely," Arlong said "All those maps she drew, I knew that she was a gem the moment I laid my eyes on her, even if she's a pathetic human, she is going to help me with my goal on achieving every single map of the world." Arlong declared.

"I've had enough of you." The Reaper said and with a snap of his fingers, Arlong was behind a gate, facing an orange-red fox with red slit eyes glaring at him with a menacing smirk on its face. He also noticed the 9 tails at his back.

"Wha-"

CHUMP

Arlong didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the fox ate him up completely. The Reaper had an amused smirk on his face as he heard his friend belch from his meal.

"So how was your meal?" The Reaper asked.

The fox glared at his friend and muttered, **"I hate Sushi."**

The Reaper laughed as the sewer faded and he was outside facing the vegetable body of Arlong that just dropped on the floor with a thud.

This scene shocked the audience that were watching the confrontation. The Reaper looked at the building and frowned remembering all Nami had to go through.

He teleported from his position and appeared directly over the building and formed a sphere 6 times larger the small one he created before.

"**Gōketsu Rasengan! (Gallant Spiraling Sphere!)"**

He aimed at the building and in a large explosion of spiral energy, it faded into nothingness with the clones and its original landing on the ground with a thud, and not a second later, the clones disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Huh?" was the lazy drawl of a green haired man wearing a white shirt and black trousers with black boots. He had three ear rings on one ear and wore a green waste band to keep his swords.

"Sugoi!" Was the expression of the straw hat wearing boy, he even had stars in his eyes and a drooling mouth.

"Oi, oi, oi Luffy, you're not thinking of-"

"Shhh, don't give him any ideas." A blonde haired smoker wearing a monkey suit stopped his friend from speaking preventing certain things from happening. "But he is a better swordsman than this idiot over here." He said pointing his thumb to the irritate swordsman beside him.

"What was that Ero-cook?" the green haired swordsman asked bashing his heads with the blonde in a struggle for dominance.

"You heard me, Mario."

"Ero-cook."

"Mario."

"Ero-cook."

"Shut Up!" A voice said and their head was bashed on by an angry read head who couldn't take the argument these two were dishing out.

The crowd that gathered at the gate were surprised at the sudden turn of events and the appearance of the red head but one girl knew her and stuttered in shock,

"K-Karin?"

"Huh?" Karin looked up and saw who was calling her. She smiled and ran to hug her friend "Nami-chan, it's been a while since we last saw you." She said to the orange haired girl.

"It was only six months." Nami said with a dead pan but then something caught her attention "wait, we?" she asked.

Karin nodded and pointed to her companion who was picking his ear under his hood, looking at the remaining five.

"Naruto?" Nami asked in surprise as she saw her friend and secret crush was about to deal with the remaining five fish men.

Back with Luffy and the others.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sanji asked as he was smoking his cigar.

"I'd rather not piss off the new guy." Usopp said.

"You just want him to do your work for you." Zoro drawled but as he was about to continue talking, he heard the sound of bodies dropping on the ground and looked to see 4 dead bodies and one fleeing body of an octopus followed to the clicking of a sword against its sheath.

"Looks like he already did." The blonde cook said but was annoyed as an angry injured green haired swordsman walked to The Reaper.

The Reaper was about to stretch, he heard footsteps and saw a fellow swordsman head his way.

"Yes, can I help you?" The Reaper asked.

"My Name is Roronoa Zoro," Zoro introduced as he walked and grabbed his 'brothers'' swords in both hands "and you took my kill, something I don't like and since I don't know you, I'll be glad to kill you." He said as he put a third sword in his mouth and took a fighting stance.

"_Santoryu…"_

Zoro never finished the chant and move as his idiot captain rushed passed him and pushed him into the water.

Luffy was in front of The Reaper with an eager look on his face "You have to join my crew!" he said wanting to take no for an answer.

"Yeah about that," The Reaper said "I have a friend that despises pirates and I wouldn't want to break her heart by becoming one myself, so I'll have to decline you're offer."

Luffy was upset, but that didn't deter him from trying again but he relented for now looking for his navigator who seemed to be talking with a red headed girl.

As Nami was talking with Karin, they both were startled by a voice close by them.

"Yo." The Reaper said with a wave of his hand and an invisible smile that nobody saw.

Karin sighed while Nami started to tear up in happiness before she gave him a bone crushing hug that forced The Reaper to look at Karin.

"Don't look at me." Karin said as she started to walk away. The Reaper was too busy with looking at his girlfriend to notice a hand coming up his face until his mask was removed dropping his hood revealing his blonde hair and whiskered cheek to the world.

"Wha- *Smooch*" The Reaper tried to say but was silenced with a smooch by his orange haired companion surprising everyone there including her sister who never was informed of this.

What nobody noticed was a blonde smoker whose body turned white at the sight; but some people knew that this was going to be the start of a peaceful life in the island of Cocoyashi.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Have you had any luck in searching for the Kyubi Jinchiruki?" A voice asked.

"I have yet to find his location **But we are close in our search, **just give us a little more time." A combination of voices from a single position said.

"Excellent Zetsu." The voice that sounded like a leader said before leader turned to the other occupant of the room. "How about you Kabuto?"

The hooded figure that had a snake close by spoke "Sasuke is making progress in his training of his new Sharingan though he is a little excited to test it on a powerful opponent." He said.

"What about the bodies?" the leader asked.

"No, I have found them all, though some were difficult to find than others. It's only a matter of time before we have an undead army of S-class shinobi under our finger tips." Kabuto said.

"Excellent." The leader chuckled "Soon the world will know peace once my Moon's eye plan is complete." He cackled loudly "You can run Naruto Uzumaki but you cannot hide from Madara Uchiha." He said into the darkness of the cave, one could see a purple eye with 6 rings and a red eye with three tomoes that seemed to glow creating a creepy presence around everyone present.

This is just the beginning, soon the world will bow before him.

* * *

**Authors Insertions: **There you all have it, the first chapter of the story; hope it's as good as it was before and I hope I get a lot of positive feedback and criticisms in the incoming reviews – which I can tell are going to be HUGE!

* * *

**Skillset: **Being born a Ninja, Naruto is proficient in the basic ninja art – even though he learnt most of them on his own or through his own devices. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and finally Genjutsu, he knows all of them and he continues to improve in each.

Though his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are somewhat lacking, it doesn't mean that he is weak. Who knows? He might even eat a devil fruit!

* * *

**Bloodline: **He's an Uzumaki so he definitely has the Uzumaki bloodline and what he doesn't have, Karin makes up for it. Also, because of the slight alteration to his DNA, he is now in possession of the Sharingan, a tool that will come in handy most of the time, though please note that while he does have the Sharingan, he _doesn't _have the Mangekyō; but that doesn't meant that he can't create Genjutsu akin to those used in said mode.

* * *

**Will Naruto get the EMS: **That, I'm not sure, and even if he did, he would still need an eye to transplant, something that's unavailable but with Kurama sealed inside him, I hardly see how this would be needed because let's face it, the EMS is just a stronger version of the Sharingan that doesn't have the blindness disability.

Naruto has Kurama, so the blindness will not happen, however his Sharingan _will _get stronger and it _might _evolve to the Rinnegan, because of the distant Senju blood in him of course.

* * *

**Will I follow Naruto Manga: **Honestly at this point, I don't see how this is going to co-exist with the Manga on its own but some events might still happen, I just don't know which because I somewhat abandoned the Manga the moment Sasuke made his declaration to become Hokage, and let's face facts people, we all know that now that it's out there, it _will _happen whether we like it or not, because what was the point of bringing that statement up if it wouldn't have any impact in the story later on?

Bad move Kishimoto.

* * *

**Reviews: **Please give me long reviews, and just because I haven't placed the warning in my resent stories doesn't mean that they aren't still there, because they are.

Reviews like 'Update' or 'Update Soon' or 'Please Update' or 'Awesome Chapter' and so on aren't reviews at all, so therefore I **WILL NOT **accept them. If you're going to post a review, then please, it has to be one that helps me with the plot of the story, one that helps me improve mistakes thus making it better for all, so if I see any reviews that don't state this, then I will ignore them.

If I see repetitive reviews that decide to ignore my plea then I will block the perpetrators from reading my stories – and that includes flamers too - guest reviews who are too lazy to log into their account will be deleted _if _they do not heed my warning, and the same will be said for flamers and troller's of any kind as I do not take kindly to those two offenders.

It's 12am and I'm tired so I bid you all Good night.

**PS: **Don't forget to check out my other stories, '**Anodite**' '**A Bleached Tale**', '**Rairyu no Naruto', 'Naruto Uzumaki and His Omnitrix', 'Son Naruto' and 'A New World'.**

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews posted in the first chapter review box and as a present, the second chapter is posted earlier than my usual posts, I hope you like it and like before, I hope you all give me long critical reviews.

For that guest review that thinks that I'm arrogant, please properly read the authors note I posted in the previous chapter and I mean read it _properly_ before you start making insulting comments that can't be replied to (which is cowardly in my book as it's no different from what flamers and trollers do) if you do, you would notice that my comments are directed to a specific group of people.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The party was in full swing and Cocoyashi couldn't be happier; children were laughing in joy, adults were drinking and our heroes, they were having a little celebratory of their own.

Sitting on the roof of one of the houses with a smile on his face, Naruto smiled as he observed how happy the people of this village were – it was more preferable to the feeling of gloom and fear he had sensed earlier – and he couldn't help but think back to when a similar event had occurred in his life.

He couldn't help but think back to the time he spent in the wave but that also had the diverse effect of forcing him of the lives lost.

'_Haku…'_

"There you are." He was snapped out of his misery by a familiar voice and couldn't help but smile as he felt its owner hop down excitedly, beside him. "Everyone was looking for you."

"Yeah? Considering that some people are only looking for me so that they can 'kill' me and the fact that some are just asking me to 'Join their crew'… I just decided to take a break and relax." Naruto leaned back on the roof he was sitting on before he glanced to his right, "Walking miles on water is a _really_ tiresome."

It was true because it would not only waist your chakra, but there would be no sense of relaxation because you had to be looking out for threats around every corner – considering the era he and Karin had stumbled upon.

Nami giggled a bit before she leaned her body on the man sitting beside her and she couldn't help but gaze at the stars as she cast her mind back to back, and as she was thinking along those lines, she remembered that she had told the blonde beside her not to come and yet he did, "I told you that I can handle Arlong on my own; you didn't need to come."

"Yeah," Naruto smirked, "But by now you should know how stubborn I can be Nami."

She wasn't one to deny that statement because she did indeed know how stubborn he was and how stubborn he can be, it was one thing he had in common with Luffy.

"So how's your year been?"

How's it been? "So far so good," she shrugged but she knew that it was a lie because each passing day she spent away from her two best friends only tended to hurt her more and more; but it didn't hurt as much as it did when she had to abandon her village for the sake of one stupid, arrogant, and selfish pirate.

The same pirate that Naruto had killed, which had the effect of freeing this village from his tyranny, something that she had been trying to do…

… Maybe she should have accepted Naruto's offer earlier concerning this particular situation at hand.

Meanwhile, noticing that his friend was gazing at him so suddenly and for a long time, he was starting to feel worried. So he couldn't help but ask, "Nami, are you alright?" the answer he received today would count as the second time he had been surprised because of her forwardness but he remembered where they were and couldn't help but force himself from the sudden make-out session to voice out his concerns but from what it looked like, Nami wasn't willing to let him go so soon.

"Nami, we're in the middle of a roof," he eyed Nami as her expressions shifted, "If we're going to do anything, then it'll be safer if we do it in your place or a scheduled area where we wouldn't get bordered."

Blushing at the slight judgemental error she made, she looked at where they were and found out that Naruto was indeed right, much to her annoyance, so she ordered him to teleport take her to her room on the island where they would continue their business in a safer environment and despite the efforts, many wouldn't think to search there for the pair of couples (well many except Karin that is).

* * *

_Next Day_

* * *

The parting was tearful but it had to be done sooner rather than later, because of an alteration that happened earlier – and no, it was not the fight between Arlong and Naruto (more like a manslaughter than a fight though).

It was what happened after with the appearance of a marine whom they later found out was working with Arlong, something that made both Naruto and Luffy angry beyond belief, but in the end, it was Luffy that dealt the torturing blows to said Marine – since Naruto fought Arlong – unaware of how that action would affect him and in turn, his crew, in times to come (epic foreshadowing).

With the other members of the crew however, Karin's presence was more than welcome but Naruto's? Well Usopp had no issue with him except some slight fear but nothing more than that; it was Sanji and Zoro that gave him the main issues – one because he stole his fight and the other, because he stole _his_ woman.

It took repeated punches and warnings from Nami that she wasn't _his _woman and because of that, Sanji finally relented his verbal attacks, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep an eye on Naruto (who had later started to grow tired of his fellow blonde's reactions to him).

It took some time but he managed to finally get Sanji off his back by offering him the limited edition Icha-Icha Paradise (Continued by him of course) something the cook came to love and now that said love cook was dealt with, he dealt with Zoro by promising him to a sword spar sometime later, once they had reached a scarcely populated shore.

* * *

_Going Merry_

* * *

"Hmm~" Luffy had a 'serious' expression on his face as he observed one of the two new arrivals on his ship and before he could help himself, his hands were drawn to the cheek of the meditating shinobi whose eyes snapped open at the action.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Show me a magic trick."

"Excuse me?" Naruto wanted to make sure that he heard correctly and much to his disappointment, he did.

"Why?"

"If you want to be on the crew, then you have to have a title," Luffy explained like it was the easiest thing to do, "I'm the captain, Nami's the Navigator, Sanji's the cook, Zoro's the swordsman, and Usopp's the sniper." He poked at Naruto's nose, "If you're going to be the crew's magician then you're going to be performing for the crew!"

So it's a performance he wants eh? Naruto thought with a smirk, "Alright," He got up from his position and motioned for Luffy to move back, something he did eagerly as before his eyes, a smoke screen erupted and gone was the blonde whom he asked to do a performance.

…Kabuki music started playing out of nowhere…

…Somehow and to the surprise and amazement of the group pink Sakura petals started flying around the dancing shinobi as if carried by some wind…

"From the heart of the East Blue all to the New World! Men admire and envy my power! Women swoon before my charm! I am the man who makes all his enemies shake in fear as well as crying babies laugh! I AM THE GALANT NARUTOOOOO!"

…

*Crickets* *Cough*

"That. Was. SO COOL!"

Naruto smirked at the amazed faces of Luffy, Usopp and Sanji as they all witnessed his performance on the deck, and he couldn't help but think, _'Say what you want about the man, he did know how to draw a crowd.'_

'_**Got that right.' **_

"Thank you, thank you," Naruto waved at his excited audience, "For my first trick, I will require… a volunteer from the crowd."

"Me! Pick me!"

"No pick me! I'm the captain!"

He was smirking as his blue eyes scanned the giddy three deciding on who to pick after they all jumped at his offer, "How about… you!"

"YOSH!"

"Yes, you," Naruto grabbed the excited yet confused Luffy and faced him to the crowd of two, "Now what I am about to do will definitely only baffle you so kids – don't try this at home!"

Nami and Karin both looked up from the paper they were reading to see a cloud of smoke on the deck in front of Usopp and Sanji and, as the smoke cleared, standing for all to see was a perfect mirror image of the original Luffy, standing in the same way as said original stood.

…

…

…

"Oi~ Luffy, since when did you have a twin?"

"Silly Usopp, what are you talking about?" Luffy said, "I have no twin."

"Hi! I'm Luffy!"

Luffy turned to the person that said that and was shocked with what or who he saw there, "I'm going to find one piece and become King of Pirates!"

"Sugoi!" Sanji's eyes were wide with wonder, "A Perfect carbon copy!" he inspected the body standing beside Luffy with a critical eye but he didn't notice the smirk on the clone's face.

_POP_

"Oi~ Oi~ What do you think you're doing?" Sanji was surprised at the sudden appearance of his own voice as he recovered from the smoke, "Only ladies are allowed to move this close to me you blond idiot!"

"Oh!" Usopp gasped with excitement, "He turned into Sanji!"

And were another person watching the event, they would notice that he was indeed right because there, standing in the place of Luffy's clone, was a carbon copy of Sanji who was smoking a cigarette like he usually would.

"Oh, I forgot he could do that."

"It's nothing impressive," Karin waved off Nami's statement as she got back to reading her newspaper, "Every shinobi should have at least some semblance of that skill down. The difference between his and the rest are, his is actually _real _transformation, where others use illusions."

Nami nodded in understanding before she went back to reading her newspaper but as she flipped a page, a slip of paper flew out and landed on the deck of the ship catching the attention of the other crew members especially Luffy, who was excited at what was printed.

* * *

.

.

.

_**WANTED**_

_**{Insert Picture Here}**_

_**(Dead or Alive)**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy**_

_**ß 50, 000, 000 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Marine Base_

* * *

Elite marine officers gathered to discuss current events with the latest pirates. Each of them took a lotus position as they all sat on their carpets with a small flask containing a brown liquid – most likely tea – placed beside them.

With varied expressions on their faces, they listened as the speaker continued his speech after a moment's pause, "…Above are Buggy the Clown, Bounty: ß 15, 000, 000, Foul-Play Krieg, Bounty: ß 17, 000, 000, Straw nose Arlong, Bounty: ß 20, 000, 000." The speaker paused once more as he looked back to the gathered marine officers from the board where the stated wanted posters where posted, "Each were defeated two by the same man, and one, by an even worse threat; whose been active even more than our subject of conversation, according to eyewitnesses on the scene."

He slammed the pictures of a child wearing a straw hat, and a picture of a male figure wearing an all too familiar mask with a hood covering his face, "Straw Hat Luffy, and through thorough investigation, a former bounty hunter that goes by the names, 'Shinigami' or 'The Grim Reaper', one we assume to be in cooperation with Straw Hat Luffy. In conclusion, because of the severity of the situation each of their bounties will be ß 50, 000, 000 and ß 70, 000, 000 respectively."

* * *

_Going Merry_

* * *

"Check it out, check it _out _we're wanted!" Luffy grinned, holding his wanted poster with pride in his eyes, "_**ß 50, 000, 000 **_Yeah! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Usopp also noticed something as he spied the wanted paper with critical eyes, and he pointed it out with a smirk, "Even my back is famous!"

"What?" Sanji rudely pushed Usopp away as he went to inspect the paper himself and saw that he wasn't lying, something that annoyed him, "They don't have my picture yet they have Long-nose's!?"

"Hey don't be jealous," Usopp smugly responded as he smirked wider, "Maybe one day you could get one, and be famous like me even if you're not the captain!"

"Really?!"

"Well, if you worked hard…"

Naruto just watched their antics with a small smile as he sat under the crow's nest by Zoro who was laying down beside him as he couldn't help but feel happy for Luffy who was finally on his way to achieving his dream, something that he somewhat envied because unlike Luffy, he still had a long way to go and he wasn't even sure that he was going in the right direction.

From his observations, everyone here had a goal to reach and whether they knew it or not, each goal connected to the other, from wanting to be pirate king to finding the all blue but he, he wasn't even sure where his would take him.

He wasn't even sure if his was possible.

"Alright crew! We're goin' to the GRAND LINE!"

"YAY!"

"With a bounty that high, even the top marines will be looking for us..." He looked down to Zoro who spoke and listened as he continued, "…And top bounty hunters are after the money. From now on, we're on a whole new league."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded in agreement, "It's why I always wear my mask whenever I go public, to avoid this particular situation." He looked at Nami and remembered that she was now part of the Straw hat pirates, meaning that whatever trouble that they encountered, she would indirectly be affected as well. "I have so many enemies at home that even if they have a small glimpse at where I am, they'll all come rushing out to get me."

The silent message that he didn't add was that his enemies would also use those closest to him to get to him if they managed to find out who he was and where he is, it was why he swore to get as strong as he can, and it was something, Zoro was able to silently decipher.

"And what exactly did you do to warrant their attention?"

"Exactly nothing." Naruto answered as truthfully as he could while he was closing his eyes in silent meditation, "I was marked the moment I was born. I'm not even sure I can protect all you guys when they manage to find this ship because believe me, my enemies, aren't your everyday pirates."

His mind flashed to Sasuke, and the Akatsuki and he gripped his knee as he thought about them ever finding him on the ship, especially with Nami and Karin but then he relaxed remembering that he was stronger than he was years ago and silently vowed to himself that he'd get even stronger than he currently is and explore more about his abilities and potential as to protect those he cared about, he would do, anything.

Zoro looked at the changing expressions on Naruto's face as his eyelids were closed and shrugged as he didn't get any reply from the blonde male sitting beside him but he mentally decided that whenever he could, he would get to know more about the blonde enigma because from what he said, enemies stronger than him exist and he couldn't wait to face them to test his limits, as a swordsman.

* * *

_Somewhere Else… {Insert – Sanji Theme}_

* * *

Heading towards where the wind was taking it, was none other than a marine ship but unlike most vessels in this category, this one looked worn out and old. A civilian spotting this ship would wonder what kind of marine piloted it and would also wonder if it was a marine that was indeed piloting it because on a normal circumstance, their ships should be in top conditions however this one wasn't, and that would be understandable, had the civilian known who was indeed piloting the ship.

Piloting the ship was not a pirate nor a retired marine, instead sitting in his ruined quarters, where the walls where littered with wanted papers, was a demoted captain who was mulling about all he had lost at the hands of a _waiter _of all things.

"Crap," His horse voice groaned out as he violently spat out the wine he just sipped, "This wine taste like shit." He sighed regrettably as his mind flashed back to when he was a higher ranking officer, "Oh how I miss the old days when I used to sample fine wines with lovely ladies…" he couldn't help but crack the glass in his anger as his mind flashed back to whom had forced this entire situation on him, "…But then that shitty waiter had to ruin my life…"

"…I was demoted from my high position of captain, to this crappy post with this crappy fleet!" He loved to hear himself talk if that was one thing that was noticeable about him however his monologing was interrupted as one of the officers assigned to this ship knocked on his door.

_Knock, Knock!_

Proving once more to the ex-captain that he was given the short end of the stick, the door was broken open easily and effortlessly by the officer who looked like he had something important to say but, whatever the officer was going to say, would wait because he definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with more shit.

"Leave! I'm, busy!"

"But captain, I have the new wanted poster!"

And as he spied the sheet of paper, he smirked before it turned into a full blown grin because he knew that somehow, someway, the fortunes seemed to be smiling down upon him because printed boldly on the sheet of paper was none other than the picture of the captain of the crew the cook was part off.

"Yes this is it, this is the chance I've been looking for!" he got up from his desk and slammed his hand on the table he was feet were on minutes ago, uncaring if the marine beside him looked at him with fear, "Not only will this kid be easy to capture thus ensuring my repost as captain but I'll also get my revenge on that shitty cook that made all this to happen!"

For he was Captain Iron Fist Full-body, and _nothing _will stand in his way of his conquest… _this time._

* * *

… _{Sanji Theme End}…_

* * *

…Well maybe Full-body should have counted the possibility of even stronger people joining Luffy on his ship, but because he didn't count on that fact, he was once more humiliated and this time, he didn't have a ship to swim him to headquarters because in his quick haste to get away, he jumped onto the ship he was assigned, and the jumped off his own ship to swim as fast as he could, away from the two ships floating behind him.

His crew didn't even fare better because they were easily chased off the Going Merry by its male occupants, except for Naruto who was just sleeping in the crow's nest (he had climbed up there some time back).

After the commotion had died down, Nami called the group together and rolled open a map before she started explaining their current and future destination, as well as explaining the possible dangers they could encounter.

Comments of fears and understandings were made but when Luffy mentioned his hunger, Nami pointed out the next island that they were sure to arrive on, something that really excited Luffy as he recalled what the island on its own was famous for.

It was the Island of the Beginning and the End, the island where the Great Pirate Era was declared, and most of all, it was the birth place of Gol D Roger, AKA, the Pirate King. Because of the titles and the events that occurred on said island, it was a known tourism check point so whatever they needed to get for their long journey, it will most likely be found more here than anywhere else in the east blue.

However, they were unaware of the returning and new dangers waiting for them as they approached said town.

_Later_

The ship had docked and the crew each went their separate ways as they set foot on the island since each had something they wanted to purchase and experience… well all of them except for Naruto, who decided to wait behind and meditate as he stood guard for the ship.

* * *

(Mindscape)

* * *

Standing in what looked like a seemingly lifeless replica of his old village was a familiar blonde shinobi with his eyes closed as he was using the wind around him to try and get a feel of the surroundings around him.

…

…

…

His eye suddenly snapped open as he spread his arms wide open because he noticed, that from all sides, a barrage of Kunai and shuriken approached him, something he easily smiled at.

"**Kaze-fū: Kaiten!"**

Following the declaration of his technique, an invisible dome of sharp wind surround the blonde, and as he clapped his hand together in concentration, the dome quickly expanded, destroying anything that was within its range before he relaxed minutes later.

Or so it seemed.

_Cling!_

He blocked a sword strike from via quick draw with his own sword that he kept hidden in one of the storage seals on his bodies and he glared into the narrow eyes of an ANBU agent as he was trying to force him back.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha.**"

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the technique before he shielded himself from the followed explosion that rocketed him backwards crashing into buildings but as he was about to recover from his attack his outer sensing picked up something; something familiar.

Something that shouldn't even be in this shore unless it was related to him somehow or someway and because of that, his training session ended temporarily.

(Outside Mindscape)

His blue eyes snapped open as he gazed at the direction of where he sensed the presence and he was sure that Karin, who was shopping with Nami, had also felt the presence. He created a shadow clone before he transformed his clothes into something different and casual – a pair of red baggy pants and a plain black V-neck shirt under a red long-sleeved turtle neck jacket similar to his old orange jacket – and hopped off the ship with a soft thud on the ground.

He could have teleported to the shop but he didn't feel like it, so he decided to take a walk while exploring the town that reared the infamous Pirate King, Gol Roger. Minutes into his walk, ignoring all the giggles and comments he heard pointed at him, he came across an alley and feeling that the presence was coming from his left, he turned and saw a worn out door with a fading sign above.

'_Someone's gotta do something about that.' _He thought before he opened the door and walked into the darkness of the shop, and as he approached the light, he could feel the presence getting warmer and warmer – slightly surprised that Karin wasn't here.

Cringing at the brightness of the room his vision cleared to meet basically nothing, however, before he could even start to investigate an angry voice echoed from around the room.

"So you finally decide to show yourself… Namikaze!?"

Namikaze? Okay who was this person and how did he even know who he was? Naruto thought in a confused daze but before he could get the answer he wanted, he was blindsided… by an iron mace.

How embarrassing.

The last thing he saw as his vision was fading into the darkness, was an old red headed man who wore a smug grin underneath his moustached face.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **To make things clear, the first chapter has already been written months before, I just decided to make it into an official story recently, so it's quite understandable if the second chapter comes out so soon.

* * *

**Moves:**

**Kaze-fū Kaiten: **As the name already points out, Wind Wind Rotation. Think of it as a stronger and wind based version of Neji's Kaiten. It's sharper and deadlier than the original Kaiten though.

**Bunshin Daibakuha: **Great Clone Explosion.

* * *

**Devil Fruit: **Yes I gave Naruto a devil fruit, one that's strong enough to stand to most of the other elemental devil fruits. However, unlike most devil fruit users, Naruto has Kurama inside him plus his Uzumaki bloodline thus is immune to all the normal devil fruit weaknesses.

_But_ that doesn't mean his fruit isn't weak against those that are superior.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I** do not own Naruto and One Piece.

* * *

**PS: **For a link on how Naruto looks in his casual wear, look at my profile page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Seriously Kishimoto, thank you for wrecking years of awesome manga by just posting these last few chapters starting all the way from when Sasuke declared himself wanting to be Hokage to Karin easily forgiving Sasuke for stabbing her, using Kirin. I won't even go into detail as to how most chapters following that are messed up.

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ There will be some information mix-up in this chapter, so for those of you that like me to follow cannon, you would have to leave now. If not, then read and give me a critical review please, and I would like more reviews in this chapter than I had in the last and maybe the one preceding.

* * *

~ Chapter Three: Loguetown ~

* * *

Blue eyes tiredly blinked open from their brief knock out and scanned the room he was in to see nothing, except for an old man with long red hair and red moustache standing behind the counter of this shop.

He was reading a book but he seemed to pick up his guest waking up because he looked up from his book and turned to Naruto who tiredly got up from his position as he held his head in pain.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, "What happened?" _**'I'm just surprised you were blind-sided by a mere civilian.'**_

'_Yeah, thanks for reminding me Kurama.' _Naruto mentally shot back, not wanting to be reminded of the small little weakness he showed earlier because it would just make him even more depressed.

The old man who saw Naruto got up, walked around his counter and stepped in front of Naruto, "Hey kid?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "How'd you know who I am?"

"Actually I didn't." The old man sheepishly replied as he scratched the back of his head in a moment of embarrassment, "You just remind me of the man that stole my grandniece from me that's all."

"Grandniece?" Naruto raised a curious eyebrow but then remembered what was said, "What do you mean I remind you of the man that stole your grandniece from you? What does my father have anything to do with this?"

"That explains the similarity," The old man mumbled, "And I'm guessing I was too late to stop Kushina from making a choice that cost her own life?"

"You're starting to creep me out old man."

The old man eyed Naruto before he motioned the blonde to follow him to have a sit because what he was going to say would surely take some time.

"Alright kid, listen closely because I'm not going to repeat this again…"

Meanwhile, as Naruto was having a small chat with a familial member, each of the other members of the crew were having their own experience in Loguetown, some divided into pairs, and others solo.

In a shop not too far from where Naruto was speaking with the red headed man, Karin and Nami were both posing for outfits that they tried on each time, liking how each brought out their perfect bodies as they looked at the mirror.

While they weren't one to use material possessions to impress the men they both shared feelings for, it wouldn't hurt to get some for other special occasions that they might find themselves attending, as it would make them have a more classy look.

Do they have the funds to pay for the clothes they plan on purchasing? Yes they do, since each of their former hobbies were quite profitable – where Nami was a pirate thief and Karin/Naruto were bounty hunters – they would have saved enough money to spend at their own time.

"Hey Nami, what do you think of this?"

Stepping out of the changing room was in a tiny off-the-shoulder red dress which had gold linings with a small lace was none other than Karin, as she took a sexy pose in her outfit ignoring that the black thigh-length stockings she had on only made her appearance all the more desirable.

"Not bad Karin," Nami appraised, impressed with how shockingly hot her best female friend looked in her current outfit, "But I have something I want to try out too." Picking up an outfit she found that she liked, she walked into the changing room and came out minutes later, posing with a really expensive looking dress, "Ne~ how do I look?"

If a male were to walk into the store and see Nami as she posed, they would drop in dead faint because what she wore was too much for the simple male mind to handle without shutting out completely.

The outfit she had put on would make most think that it was a two-in-one dress because they would think that she was wearing two dresses. However what they didn't know was that she wasn't wearing two dresses, because underneath the upper strapless dress which had an open back was a mid-thigh, black wavy mini-skirt.

…

After purchasing the clothes they needed, Nami and Karin walked out of the shop with happy smiles on their faces, but however after minutes of walking, they noticed a sudden commotion not far from where they were.

"Ne, Nami," Karin asked, fixing her glasses as it slipped a bit, "Do you think we should check what's going on? I want to see this 'Daddy the Father' that everyone keeps talking about."

"Daddy the Father?" Nami inquired, "He's the best gun shooting Bounty Hunter in these parts of the sea." She looked back to where the crowd was assembling, "For someone to come and challenge him knowing his reputation…"

"…Yeah, only an idiot would do that." Karin deadpanned but then she paused as she considered the possibilities before stretching out to 'see' who exactly was facing 'Daddy the Father' and to say she was further embarrassed would be an understatement.

"And I think I know who that idiot is…"

* * *

_Few minutes earlier with Usopp_

* * *

Usopp was excited as he hopped off his ship and landed on the shores of Loguetown. After receiving his allowance from Nami, he was one of the first that rushed away from the group because he wanted to check out what sort of shooting tools and accessories he could find in the town that brewed the famous ex-Pirate King, Gol D Roger and he could finally say, that he wasn't disappointed.

And it wasn't a lie.

He was in an arms shop inspecting all the items on each counter with an excited yet critical eye and the owner of the shop used this opportunity to sell out some of his less desirable weapons because in his eyes, he saw nothing more than a kid looking for candy in a candy store.

She started off with a brief sales history of her shop before advertising the items 'used' by the pirate king and as she saw the glint in the eyes of her suc – er customer, she knew that she had made a profit today.

But for Usopp, it was not meant to be.

First, he noticed that he didn't have any money on him and realised that in his excitement, he left before Nami dropped that sack of money on his hand.

And second…

… A very beautiful blonde girl dressed in a very expensive pair of clothing bought the item he really wanted to buy, and she did it with an irritating smirk on her face followed by a kick to his chin.

Understandably, he chased after the girl but his heart stopped as he saw who she actually bought the present for and once said person turned his sights on him, Usopp's skin tone made Orochimaru's look tan in a sunny day (considering he knew who the snake Sanin was).

Before he could make a quick getaway, he was ordered to freeze in his tracks as the man now known to him as Daddy 'The Father' recognized him, through critical observation, for being the son of Yasopp, a sniper that dealt with him in the past, something the bounty hunter had been ashamed off.

More than anyone could think off, a duel was offered and Usopp had no choice but to offer because it would only make him to be a coward and shame his father's reputation, however, now that he had indeed taken up the offer, he was starting to regret his choices, if the shaking of his leg was anything to go by.

"The rules are simple, after ten steps, you turn and shoot."

Usopp gulped as he heard the rules but before he could comment, a sudden angry shout from the audience caught his attention. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Nami and from her expression, she was pissed, "Challenging Daddy 'The Father'… are you stupid or what?!"

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted back at her, annoyed with what she just assumed, "It just turned out like this somehow… Shut up and watch!"

"Oi, oi, baka, that's not the way to talk to a lady." Karin scowled from her spot as she fixed her glasses, "I hope you get shot… Baka-yaro!"

He ignored the remark from Karin as he once more gulped once the terms of the duel were given. And as the countdown started with each step took, he found himself getting even more scared.

But when the 7th step was reached, he made a decision, a decision that nearly cost him dearly, one that had him begging on his knees for forgiveness as the gathered crowd walked away from the scene with disappointed shakes of their head.

Want to know what it was?

He dishonoured the principles of the duel and tried to escape, like a coward… something he felt shamed at because not only does that one action define his character, it will also, define his father's because 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'

Disappointed in what was supposed to be the son of his benchmark/rival, he began telling a tale that would still haunt him up to this day and he hated being reminded of the fact that he had lost.

His daughter was in complete denial but he assured her that it was all true, that he used to be a marine but was left alive in a fight between himself and the pirate known as Yasopp, the father of Usopp.

Usopp who heard this was still reeling in shock at the information that was laid at his feet, ignoring that Nami was saying something else, and what really shocked him about the tale was the fact that he was telling it to someone like him, a coward. But he understood the reason for the tale and it was through that he made a decision that would change his life from that point but by how much he didn't know.

He would decide to stop being cowardly, and week.

Liking this new change of attitude in the son of his rival, he proceeded to have another contest, an aiming contest to be specific. And the results… well they just left more to be answered for than they already are.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Flipping the scene from the three Straw Hat pirates, we see ourselves looking at Logue own from the point of view of a certain blonde male, as he was walking down the street - with hearts in his lone eye - darting his head left and right while he mentally drooled at the many attractive species of opposite gender he spotted but his words however weren't spoken in your typical perverted male nature…

'_Oh… a tasty appetizer!'_

'_OH! A lovely two-item dish!'_

'_This town is just full of delicious foods to sample!'_

Because he was a well renowned chef, his comparisons and complements would always follow through those lines, which was quite understandable for him, unlike some others that just use it as a cheesy pick-up lines.

But however then, as his eyes spotted a particular female, his heart stopped and his brain froze all thought process, as he observed and memorised every one of her bodily details, from her smooth face to her red succulent lips to her perfectly round breasts, slender body, and curvaceous hips making her figure, the perfect hourglass figure that any female and male would desire.

'_I THINK I JUST FOUND THE MAIN DISH!'_

Sanji snapped back to reality and dressed to impress, however, as he moved to introduce himself the 'Sanji' way, he noticed that she had disappeared.

"Do not worry my madam," Sanji inhaled deeply before kneeling down, spreading his arms, and facing the sky, "I will find you!"

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

"…And the Sage scattered his weapons all around the world only leaving his sword in the hands of his son who had in turn kept it safe and stored it in the vault of his family that was later known… as the Uzumaki vault."

Naruto listened as the old man told tales of their ansestors and all his achievements, achievements that sounded interesting. Sure he had been to his homeland and learnt some things about their history but because of its ruined state, most of the history were scrapped off.

He did see bits and pieces about some vault and when he used his clones and Sharingan to search for trails, he was glad that he did find it. However there was nothing there except a few scrolls that were hidden from the invaders.

He guessed that because of the security measures, they weren't able to find the more important scrolls where he learnt all he needed to about sealing and a few water jutsu here and there but that was it, most of the other items had been looted after the war for his home village and it was something that made him brew a small but hatred for Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa.

However none of those compared to the amount of hatred he felt for Konoha after he found out that they too were involved.

He was glad that none of the sages tools were found and that only an Uzumaki could properly use them without the threat of dying from a single use but that still didn't do anything to quell the burning hatred he felt for the villages and in turn the leaders.

He couldn't believe that he tried to become the leader of a village that not only stole and betrayed his clan, but also proceeded to wipe them out from history, and every time he looked back to when he declared his dreams and goals, he couldn't help but sneer at how naïve he had been.

He thought back as he remembered who it was that drove him to become the Hokage in the first place and as he remembered, he felt burning anger rise at the sheer audacity the Sarutobi male had; it was no wonder his son was driven away from him and looking back at his father's action, he was disappointed at how naïve and easily forgiving he (Naruto) was.

The old man saw the pondering look on the blonde's face and walked into his store only to return with a rectangular brown box with a lock on it. He slammed it on the table grabbing the attention of Naruto who was still thinking about his time in the elemental nations.

"Not all the Uzumaki were based in the Elemental Nations," the old Uzumaki said, dusting the case he had with a big lip blow, "When the founding of our village was complete, some scattered all around the Elemental Nations and others, across the sea. Each one of them with a special piece of information of our clan." He opened the box after he channelled chakra through his arm onto its surface and revealing itself for all to see was a fully sheathed blade… but it wasn't just any blade.

"…Oh my."

"Ah I see you're familiar with the blade yes?" The old man smirked and motioned for Naruto to reach out for the sword, and once he did, he unsheathed it and marvelled, at its quality appearance; its 40-inch blade that was balanced by a solid steel cross guard and heavy steel pommel, this sword has tremendous potential in the hands of a skilled swordsman.

The old man knew it like he knew how Naruto was such as he had a small hunch. "It was crafted by the sage himself as his most cherished weapon. The moment you walked in the store I felt the power oozing from it as if it was responding to a call and when I felt you coming, I needed to see who it was that stepped in." He frowned, "Only to feel rage as I saw a familiar blonde face I met in my travels, the blonde face of the man that stole my grandniece."

"Wait grandniece?" Suddenly Naruto's mind forced him to remember where he was and he looked at the old man with wide eyes, "Then that means…"

"Yeah, I'm your grand uncle kid," The old man answered with a small smile, "Sorry I wasn't there for you. I left the elemental nations when Konoha decided to make young Kushina her Jinchiruki. I only received news of her secret marriage and her passing."

He wanted so much to punch the man on the face or do something for not realizing that he was alive at all and coming go get him. He wanted to scream and rage at the man but in the end, he just let it go because in the end, he guessed it was both the man's fault and his mother's fault for not being in contact with each other.

Speaking of contact… "How did you know that my mother was married if you were all the way here?"

"I have a way of finding out things." The old man mysteriously said, "Just like I know you're the Jinchiruki of the Kyubi or that right now the entire Elemental Nations are under the threat of a group known as the Akatsuki with one of your former friends obviously joining the ranks."

Even though it didn't concern him in the slightest, he couldn't help but ask, "You have sure had a lot of info on a country you're not part of though I wanted to ask, how's Konoha doing?"

The old man smirked at the prospect of telling the blonde what he knew from his contacts, "Well because of your Banishment, they suffered tremendous losses as their allies drew away from them, the same allies you indirectly helped tie to Konoha."

Naruto already knew this, as he also knew how Konoha literally forced Wave to Complete re-construction of the destroyed village after they heard of his banishment, he had personally killed some blank Konoha ANBU with his own hands as he was still in the elemental nations and freed Nami from their forceful grip via Danzo's manipulations. He was just disappointed that he didn't get to finish off the war hawk.

"I already know about that," He sheathed his new blade and sealed it in his wrists much to the amusement of the old man, "But I need to know what else happened."

"Hmm how can I say this…" The old man folded his arm as he hummed that sentence. "The Elemental Countries time zone is how you say different, from the rest of the world." He furrowed his brows as he tried to come up with the words to use, "I don't know if he knew what he was doing but the when the Sage added the barrier around the Continent, he cut off the time flow, no not cut off, he instead changed it." He looked to Naruto and asked, "How long have you been out of the Nations?"

"A Year and Six months."

"Hmm, from what I gathered, only four months have gone by since you left the Elemental Nations." The old man hummed, "The only news I'd received within the timespan is the new recruits to the Akatsuki and the plot to destroy Konoha."

Naruto hummed silently as he meditated his course of action: Should he teleport to the nations and save the village that took everything from him or should he find the sacred tools of his ansestors and keep it out of wrong hands?

Actually, he didn't need to think on what to do because the decision was pretty much obvious, "Who exactly is plotting against Konoha?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Oh that's rich! Naruto internally laughed at the irony of the entire situation as he remembered how Konoha was one to coddle him but now he wants to destroy them. He wondered what they did to upset him but if there was one thing he knew, it was the fact that he wasn't going to lift a single finger to help them with their issue.

They had more than enough shinobi for that.

"Hey Rōjin-chan," 'Don't call me old!' Naruto smirked before ducking under the item thrown at him, "Is there anything else you have to tell me?" While this man was indeed family, he didn't feel any bond of sort and he knew that it shouldn't stop him from creating one, however, from the feel of the wind around him, he knew something was about to happen, something big.

The old man meanwhile scoffed at the blonde male before crossing his arms, "Why would I tell you any other thing after that display of blatant disrespect?"

"Okay then!" Naruto hopped off from his chair with a smile, "Sayonara!" Before the old man could do anything, the blonde left with a wind Shushin carrying his new sword and new information with him in the process and the old man couldn't help but smile slightly as the blonde man disappeared.

"Whether you realise it or not child, the blood and will of our ancestor, Hagoromo-sama purely flows inside you more than any one of us and because of that, I now know that the rest of the world can rest easy knowing that someone like you exists." He walked into the darkness of his store, "Protect yourself… Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

_Minutes before Luffy's Execution_

* * *

Because of its popularity amongst people of the world, Loguetown is bound to drive people to its sores and of the group of people, Pirates would be amongst them. Though to counter this threat, the world government stationed a marine base here in the town, a base under the leadership of the Marine Captain, Smoker, a male with all the power needed to stop low life pirates from ever making it into the Grand Line because of his unique ability.

His second in command was lieutenant Tashagi, a female swordsman with an obsession for swords and a goal to find all of the famous swords and keep them for herself, even if it's to prevent them from falling into the hands of evil pirates.

Smoker was currently in a steamy sauna with his bare chest, enjoying a relaxing prescription however his relaxation was cut by the panicked cry of one of the marine officers also under his direct command.

"Captain Smoker, there's an alert!"

The door was pushed open and in walked a panicked marine with news from the higher-ups of his government. "We've received notification from Marine Headquarters that Monkey D Luffy and his band of pirates are heading to Loguetown!" The marine paused before he took a deep breath and continued, "He's the East Blue Pirate with a reward on his head for ß 50, 000, 000!"

"ß 50, 000, 000 huh?" Smoker's echoed drawl travelled across the walls in the room as he was hidden by the smoky mist of steam, "Want me to congratulate him or something?"

"He's the one who defeated Don Krieg – SHUT THE HELL UP!" Smoker was tired of listening to this man's yelling as it disturbed his relaxation, "Damn your yelling… you broke it!"

"Forgive me!"

The silhouette of a male, from the marine's point of view, stood up and picked up a piece of clothing, "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for your disrespect hmm…" the figure put on the jacket as the smoke cleared and the marine took a step back as he looked into the eyes of his captain, "Be sure to meet me later for your punishment. Do not make me look for you."

Smoker didn't even border to look back at his trembling subordinate as he gave that order, so he just continued to walk, bumping past civilians who wouldn't move out of the way.

He didn't even care that he just knocked off a girls Ice Cream scoop off its cone and he didn't care that he had indirectly made said girl weep at the loss of said Ice Cream.

_But_

He did show a reaction when a group of rouge pirates decided to threaten a store directly in front of him, something he despised because then he would have to put on a show to protect the civilians from harm.

…

Getting rid of the pirates was a piece of cake for someone like him. He didn't even need to break a sweat and it was something he was proud of however, he was disappointed when he realised that none of the pirates were his target, Monkey D Luffy.

"Hey Osan!"

Smoker's attention was caught by the cheerful voice behind him and he turned to see a boy wearing a straw hat with a grin printed on his face, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me the direction to the execution platform?"

Execution platform? Smoker thought as he remembered that everyone and anyone that lived in this town knew the direction to that particular place, I mean after all who wouldn't?

"Are you a tourist?"

"Yeah."

Hmm, well that answers that question. It was quite understandable for some not to know the direction to that particular landmark if they had just arrived the island for the first time and he knew that he had to put on an act of good will for tourists that always arrived as their feedback would always reach marine HQ before he knew it, so because of that, he grunted out an answer, "Follow the direction the of the smoke, and you'll arrive the platform."

Later he would come to realise that he had just given the directions to none other than Monkey D Luffy, the most notorious pirate to roam the East Blue since his bounty is the highest they ever had.

…

Luffy had a giddy look on his face as he gazed excitedly at _the _platform! The place where the Pirate King died years ago!

In a moment of stupidity, he wanted to know what the view looked like from all there, he wanted to have a glimpse of how the Pirate King viewed the town's people as he was speaking his final words, and he decided that with the help of his Gomu Gomu no Mi, climbing it will be easy.

However it was not meant to be at the time because a small roadblock in the form of the marine captain he met earlier shouted out to him as he started his climb and challenged him to a duel, something he couldn't back down from.

One thing lead to another, and he suddenly found himself out of the area he had worked so hard to find. However when he once more found the platform, he climbed it with nothing stopping his way and he loved the amazing view he granted.

What he missed however was the threat of Buggy as he was stalking his movements and that small action, cost him.

Now, he was trapped with no way to go and he was set up for execution with said clown holding a sword over his head and despite his struggling, he couldn't free himself – too bad he wasn't smart enough to expand himself into a balloon – and as he gazed down, he saw the crowd that had gathered to watch another execution and he could make out that most of them, were pirates and as he squinted his eyes, he noticed that two members of his crew were currently fighting their way through said pirates.

"Any last words… Straw Hat!"

He grinned before taking a deep breath, "I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!"

His declaration shocked most on the crowd so much, that they didn't notice the formation of clouds over their head however, when Buggy swung his sword down towards the neck of Luffy intending to cut his head off, he was interrupted as his sword clashed with another blade, a blade newly acquired blade belonging to none other than Naruto Uzumaki AKA The Shinigami.

"Ne Luffy," Buggy was shivering at the Killer intent and aura Naruto was emitting as his blonde hair covered his eyes, "You just can't seem to get out of trouble can you?"

Luffy just simply grinned as he answered "Nope, after all what's life without challenges?"

"Indeed."

_BOOM_

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter and the little detail I added. I know that the meeting between Naruto and his great-grand uncle could have gone better but what's important is the details shared between the two.

From what was written, there is a barrier around the elemental countries that hides it from the rest of the world, quite advantageous on their part but it has its own disadvantages like for instance, it makes those living underneath it oblivious to the world outside their nations, and also, it shifts time.

That's right, the time flow is different from the rest of the world.

**Naruto's Goal: **His goal is still to have peace across the entire world but before that happens, he'd have to see how big the world was and exactly what he's dealing with but that's not all. With the new detail about the sacred treasures of the world scattered across the Grand Line, he knows that this would only make his goal easier so because of that, he now has a secondary goal that must be completed before he moves to his primary goal and that's securing the treasures of his ansestors.

He already has one and that's the sword of Hagoromo, a sword with unrivalled power and yes it's a sword known across the world by any and every Kenjutsu masters so yes, even Zoro knows.

I would go into detail as to why I decided to not let Kumo have the sacred treasures of the Sage but then what would be the point of spoiling that for you in the author's note?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece

* * *

**Nami and Karin's Outfits: **Links are on my profile page, be sure to grab a loon on its design for those curious fans.

* * *

**Other Notes: **The chapter might seem rushed because of the skipped scenes and I'll admit, I'm sort of lazy to enter everyone's screen time but I'm sure most of us One Piece fans know what happened when the crew arrived Loguetown. I still haven't decided on what Karin's goal is yet and believe me coming up with Naruto's goal was tough.

For now, just roll with it and I won't steer you wrong.

* * *

**Peek 'A' boo: **We all got to see at least some of what happened in the Elemental Nations and I'm sure some of you are wondering who the new Akatsuki recruits are. Most of you will also want to know if Naruto will meet people from the Nations and the simple answer to calm you all down is this… have patience for all will be revealed in due time.

Hope I made you all smile with this chapter!

* * *

Peace.

* * *

**PS: **Be sure to remember to check out my other stories, like **Anodite **or **A Bleached Tale** or **Rairyu no Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I changed the ending of the chapter and please forgive the way I describe my items, I'm just not that good when it comes to descriptions... sometimes.

* * *

**BETA: **I need help with the BETA of this work, that is anyone interested in co-authoring, editing, or plot development should PM me. I know that I made this offer not to long ago but I just want to remind you all that the offer still stands and I'm eagerly waiting for anyone that would gladly help.

* * *

~ Chapter Four: We depart for the Grand Line! ~

* * *

The crowd stared in shock as Luffy picked up his hat from the ground and dusted it before placing it on his head like nothing happened, while the blonde male beside him sheathed his sword stylishly before he placed it on the hip of his red and black outfit.

Both looked at each other before shrugging and walking smoothly away from the destroyed platform as if thunder didn't strike them at all, and the crowd parted for them while still shocked.

"Ne~ Ne~ Naruto! What do you think happened?" Luffy asked with a cheerful face, as he was walking with his hands thrown behind his head.

"Don't know." Naruto shrugged before both stopped in front of Sanji and Zoro who looked to be having their own conversation, "I'm guessing even if I didn't show up you still would have gotten out of that shit."

However, just as they were about to start talking to Luffy and Naruto, a chorus of battle cries were heard catching the attention of the Straw Hat gang and before they knew it, every corner was flanked with fights from both fractions – marines and pirates – even the straw hats were fighting too but the smart ones knew when they were overwhelmed.

Zoro, as he was fighting amongst the brawl, grunted against each strike before turning to Sanji, "They're too many of them!" he didn't have time to converse as he was still blocking and dodging strikes from left and right, "At this rate, we'll be trapped!"

"If we don't leave this place now Luffy, we wouldn't be able to leave the island and head to the Grand Line." Naruto shouted as he too was fighting, with his bare hands. "We have to move Luffy!"

"Yosh!" Luffy who was just avoiding the flock of bodies flying towards him, grinned as Naruto reminded him that there was indeed somewhere he was heading to, "Everyone, Let's go!"

At the cry of their captain, the crew retreated hurriedly, leaving the marines and buggy pirates to fight each other, but some of the other marines noticed their slip and alerted his colleagues of their retreat, "The Straw hat pirates are escaping!"

The effort of the marines were just as useless as the Straw Hats easily stormed through each fleet sent their way much to the anger of the marine admiral who glared at the four individuals from inside the confines of a building close to the square, as they each fled the scene.

'_It looks like I have to get my hands dirty,' _Smoker thought as he angrily inhaled a cigar through his mouth before exhaling it, and turning around to the exit door of the room, _'How troublesome.' _He started to walk towards the door before he paused and looked to his gathered subordinates. He then gave each of them their orders before he walked out of the door with a frown on his face.

…

Meanwhile, a figure was walking ominously under the heavy rain fall with a smirk on his covered face. Nothing was distinctive about this man except the small mark on his face but if people from the Grand Line were to spot this man they would recognise him as one of the most notorious rebels to ever sail across the sea, Monkey D Dragon.

That's right, _the _father of Monkey D Luffy – not that he knows it of course.

His appearance here could be a coincidence to most or he just wanted to see his son off to the Grand Line and some of the smarter ones would link the weather to him but what will not change however is the fact that he was here and to the marine officials, that was a bad thing.

* * *

_The Storm was getting worse_

* * *

"What kind of storm is this?" Zoro panted as he along with his crew mates were dashing as fast as they could to their ship, "If we don't hurry, we won't get off this island!"

"Yeah," Sanji panted alongside Zoro, "Nami-san wasn't kidding when she said to get back to the ship as soon as possible." He ran as fast as he could while he tried to remember the short events that led to his conversation with Nami in the first place and he knew that he only had himself to blame for not believing her in the first place.

As he was searching for the beauty that caught his eyes, Sanji was once more distracted by the appearance of yet another beauty that claimed to be looking for her. She challenged him to a cooking contest that he initially refused but after he had a glimpse of the price they were fighting for, his changed his mind and accepted the offer.

The contest was difficult for others but for Sanji, it was easy and he showed it by the way he cooked and the quality of his meals. He won the price and attracted quite the crowd – his fellow crew mates included – and as he walked down the platform with his trophy, he met Nami who noticed the change of the weather.

At first, he just dismissed what she said but thinking back on it, he should have never doubted her observations but he knew now wasn't the time to think about the past.

Now was the time to get back to his ship.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Closer to the ship than the other four members were Nami, Usopp, and Karin as they too were dashing madly under this terrible storm.

"The Going Merry is in danger!" Nami shouted, "We have to hurry!"

"Why are we worried about the Going Merry?" Karin shouted back to Nami as she ran beside her, "Naruto should be guarding it!"

"Yeah?" Nami shot back, "But why don't I feel reassured?"

"Oi!" Usopp shouted as he was trailing back because of the heavier load on his shoulder, "I can see the ship!"

His cry made Nami and Karin smile in relief as that meant that they were closer than they even knew, it only made them put more effort in their dash but then Karin stopped as she remembered something, something that made her slap her head in embarassement.

"Karin why are you stopping!"

"We need to hurry to the ship!"

However Karin didn't hear their concerned reasoning's as she made a familiar crossed hand-sign and gathered the necessary chakra…

"…**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Beside Karin, 8 clones appeared and knowing their orders, they picked up every available items and slung Usopp and Nami easily over their shoulders before they used Chakra to leap onto a building much to the shock, fear and struggling of Usopp.

"Trust me, this way will be much faster!" Karin shouted before she followed her clones examples and jumped over to the roof of a building before she lead the small army of clones to the ship via roof top jumping.

…

True to her words, they made it to the ship quicker than they expected and they were met with the sight of a familiar face, who was trying to burn down their ship under this rain storm they were having.

Because of the hilarity of the situation, the Naruto clone guarding the ship on the crow's nest just giggled as he watched the 'lion tamer' try to light out a fire before he spotted Nami, Usopp and Karin and her clones not far from him.

He landed on the ground next to Momoji and Richie, startling them, before he walked to his friends.

"Yo," He greeted underneath his mask ignoring the frightened duo behind him as they spotted his appearance for the first time, "What took you? I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to live this town tonight because of the weather."

"No time to start chit-chatting," Nami pushed Naruto away as she walked to her ship, "Lets start setting sail!"

"Oi Nami, but what about Sanji and the others?"

"They can catch up with us –

"Firing squad, Positions!"

"Crap, marines!"

"You guys climb on," Naruto, grinned behind his mask as he walked passed his crew while unsheathing his sword, "I'll cover you!"

His face turned serious as he heard the group behind him rushing to the ship, _'Fire!' _but at the same time, he heard the command by the leader of this group of marines and quickly got into positions as he spotted the arriving bullets with his Sharingan eyes.

"…To Slow."

* * *

Zoro, Naruto, Luffy and Sanji were still running towards the ship trying to ignore the mass amount of marines behind them as they were. Like Karin, Naruto could have used his shadow clone and chakra enhanced dash to make it faster to the ship but because of the adrenaline rush, that small detail left his mind.

He also didn't notice that the sword he had acquired from his great granduncle, was siphoning off his energy.

However he, like the rest of the crew, were able to notice the female, whose blue hair was shadowing her eyes, as she stood in front of them, and from her declaration, she wanted to fight Zoro, and Zoro alone.

Something he was glad to deliver.

Telling his team to part without him, Zoro walked forward as he drew one of his sword from his sheath and smirked at the female who tried and failed to look intimidating to him but there was one thing he said that made him glare at her with a justifiable fury.

"If you think I'd let you lay a finger on Wado Ichimochi," Zoro clashed swords once, with the female as he paused in his speech before he glared, "Then I'd have to say… you don't know me at all."

Meanwhile further away from Zoro were Sanji, Naruto and Luffy as the three neared the end of the street.

Their getaway would have been clean had it not been for the marine captian standing a few meters away from them in front of his parked three wheeler motorcycle, glaring at the three pirates as they were running towards him.

Naruto saw this and increased his speed while drawing his sword, "You guys go on ahead – _CLANG_ – I'll catch up!"

"Yosh!" Luffy called back as he and Sanji jumped over Naruto and Smoker as they were in a weapon standoff, "I'll see you back in the ship!"

Smoker glanced at the retreating pirates from the corner of his eye before he loomed back to the blue eyes of the smirking blonde he was struggling with, "Are you so arrogant to think that you can defeat me scum?" He removed his left hand from his baton and drew it back, "Let me show you why that will be the last mistake you'll ever make."

…

"**Howaito Ken…**"

Following the name declaration, he launched the left fist into to Naruto's gut expecting to push him away from the blow where he would then proceed to trap him. But he was shocked as his arm went through the chest of Naruto who just grinned back at him.

"I barely felt a tickle Smoker-_chan._" he teased loving the enraged look that suddenly appeared on the marine's face before he stretched his own free fist backwards, "My turn."

"**Shura Senpūken…****!**"

Smoker crashed violently against his motorbike as a giant size fist of wind smacked into him courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto who just stood amongst the violent whirlwind twirling around him while he was still grinning with his arm still stretched.

The wind died down and Naruto stood straight as he watched Smoker recover from the blow with his clothes in tatters but his skin held no injury what so ever.

"I see." Smoker dusted himself before looking at Naruto and taking a puff of his cigarette, "Like your captain, you too have eaten a devil fruit."

"Yup," Naruto cheerfully replied, "One that clearly tops yours." He resumed his sword stance and gathered his chakra, "However I would be a fool to think that this will be enough to stop you from bothering my crew."

"It's a good thing you're not then." He reached for his baton that was on the floor next to his motorbike, "Shall we continue then?"

"Yes, lets."

With that, their battle continued.

* * *

_With the rest of the Straw Hats_

* * *

Luffy and Sanji had just reached their ship and saw that it was already sailing away from the island. Before they could quickly climb aboard they were surrounded by marines and it was something that displeased the two.

"**Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!**"

Luffy threw the marines away from him with his random Gatling punches before he ran alongside Sanji and grabbed his waist while holding his hat from being blown away by the awful storm.

"Luffy, what are yo – HEY!"

Sanji didn't get a chance to complete his sentence before he was thrown on board the going merry and Luffy joined not soon after.

"Oi where's Zoro?"

"He's still on the island!" Sanji answered.

"We have to wait for him."

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned, "Set for the Grand Line!"

Nami slammed the back of Luffy's head in anger at her captains command while snapping at him, "We have to wait for the two remaining crew mates you idiot! Do you want them to be captured by the marines?"

"Nami," Luffy sat down in the lotus position with his face calm, "Set Sail for the Grand Line."

It was the serious of the command that made Nami pause in her irritation before she grit her teeth in anger.

"Nami, just do as he says," Karin shouted across the wind, "Naruto can teleport to the ship remember? He can teleport himself and Zoro!"

Nami looked back to Logue town and noticed that they were far from the small island to even consider both jumping on as they were sailing. So with a scowl on her face, she issued the orders to her remaining crew members hoping that Naruto was safe and would appear soon.

Speaking of Naruto

Naruto looked at his new sword pulsating with power as it glowed yellow before it returned to its silver color. He shrugged and sheathed the blade before looking at the knocked out Smoker who was lying beside his Sea-stone originated baton.

"Thank you for the fight Smoker-san," He sealed the sword in his wrist seal before walking to pick up the Baton as a spoil, "I would have made sure you get medical attention but you can see, I'm staying on this town with borrowed time, time that's beginning to run out."

He placed the baton on his hip stash that came with his outfit before walking away from the unconscious marine captain folding his arms behind his head, "Sayonara."

It was a few minutes into his walk that he caught up with Zoro who was standing on the harbour looking around for the ship that they were supposed to board on but was surprised as they found nothing.

"Oi Naruto, where's the ship?"

"They left without us," Naruto shrugged easily before cleaning his ear, "With good reason to. They wouldn't have been able to make it off this island otherwise."

"How can you be so calm when we're stuck here on this island like sitting ducks!?" he snapped at the blonde, irritated with how easy he was taking this entire situation.

And don't even let him get started with the weather issue!

"Because I can do this." Naruto slapped his palm on Zoro's shoulder and held it with a firm grip before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Zoro saw what he was doing and wanted to yell at the blonde but before he could, he suddenly found himself on the deck of the ship with his crew mates looking at their arrival with varied expressions on their faces.

"Oi Luffy," Naruto called out before unstrapping his trophy, "Catch!" He threw the baton at Luffy who caught it with a confused look on his face.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"The material is made of Sea Stone." Naruto explained, "You could use it to fend of other devil fruit users, especially Logia."

Luffy inspected the instrument with critical eyes before shrugging and throwing it to Nami who caught it with a surprised look on her face, "I'm okay with just my fists, thanks for the offer though!"

After everyone settled down as much as they could under the stormy weather, Luffy spotted a light and Nami explained that it was what would lead them to the entrance of the Grand Line, much to Luffy's excitement.

Some – Usopp – expressed their concerns about sailing towards the Grand Line under this weather but others were just as excited as Luffy because sailing towards the Grand Line meant each of them were one step closer to their dreams.

Sanji's idea of a launching ceremony was just an extra burst of excitement for them as every one of them agreed. So when he brought a barrel and placed his foot on the top of it, he smirked.

"To find All Blue!"

"To become the Pirate King!"

"To be the Greatest Swordsman!"

"To draw a map of the world!"

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

Karin saw no point in this but she decided to join in by placing her on foot and declaring her dream, "To become the World's best healer!"

Finally it was Naruto's turn and after thinking it through, he decided on what he wanted, so he followed suit and placed the heel of his foot on the top of the barrel next to Karin and declared, "To find the Sacred Treasures of My Ancestor!"

Luffy grinned proudly at his crew before they all shared a moment of silence, "LET'S GO, TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"Hai!"

_SMASH!_

And with that, the sailing was smooth.

* * *

_A day later_

* * *

The ship was calmly sailing across the ocean reaching its destination but those stationed at the crow's nest noticed something not far from them and reasonably, they alerted the Navigator who was concerned of their findings.

But that didn't stop her from navigating the ship.

What all of them failed to notice however was the sudden burst of illness that loomed over a certain blonde with blue eyes.

As Nami was examining the map of the Grand Line given to her while explaining some things to the rest of the crew, Naruto, who was helping with steering the ship, groaned as he suddenly held his throbbing head, trying to lessen the pain he felt.

"Naruto-san?" Usopp, who was as well helping with the steering of the ship, noticed the way his friend was acting and tried to get his attention, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Usopp," Naruto shook his head to ward off the dizziness he felt, "I just need… to - _THUD._" He dropped in dead faint before he could finish his sentence and Usopp, well he did the only thing he could think of when in such a situation.

Run for help.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

It was a confused Naruto that found himself standing in the centre of his mind scape looking around for any clue as to what had happened.

"Kurama? Are you there?"

He tried calling his fox friend but he didn't reply and that made him worry even more because if there was anyone that knew what was going on it would be the fox – he didn't care if he bothered his sleep as he always got his answers.

"My son cannot hear you child," Naruto snapped his neck around to locate the source of the voice that spoke to him, "I have called you to the recess of your mind so that I can have a conversation with you."

"Who are you?"

The demand was met with silence until Naruto spotted the silhouette of a male that looked vaguely familiar to him and as he critically observed the male with squinted eyes, he was able to make out a very familiar tool within his grasp.

He had the Rinnegan.

"That'll be enough hostility from you my child." The man spoke in a calm mannered tone he was sure that he could sense a hint of nobility there, "I had seriously expected better from the one that was meant to be my reincarnation."

Reincarnation? What tripe was this intruder talking about? He was nobody's reincarnation, he was Naruto Fuckin' Uzumaki! His own person!

"Listen whoever you are," Naruto took a firm battle stance as he was activating his Sharingan eyes knowing that this battle would be difficult, "I'm no one's reincarnation, I'm my own person! I decide my fate! I'm Naruto 'Fuckin' Uzumaki…" He glared as he summoned a Kunai via seals, "…And you just picked the wrong Shinobi to mess with!"

The Silhouette just stood and watched as the child dashed at him abrasively before he sighed.

Why did he always get the thick headed ones?

_Hours Later_

It was an exhausted Naruto that woke up tiredly from his hour long knock out only to see himself in a familiar room he shared with both his girlfriends occasionally. He shivered briefly as he pulled off the covers from him and sat up from his bed. He then scratched his blonde hair while straining his neck to look for something to cover himself and when he did, he got up and placed it on, surprised to see himself in only his boxers.

His ears picked up a shift in the room and locating the source he noticed Karin as she was dozing off at the foot of his bed, and he wondered how he had missed her. So reasonably, he walked to her and helped settle her properly on the bed before talking her in and as she took off her glasses and placed it on the table next to her, he couldn't help but gaze at the red headed beauty as she was snoozing.

"Sasuke really missed out on all you had to offer." He quietly said before brushing the strand of hair that fell on her forehead. He gave her a soft peck before he stood up straight and walked to the door ignoring the stinging feeling he felt in his eyes and as he opened it, he met the knocked out bodies of his crew mates sprawled around the deck, along with two new faces he hadn't ever seen before in his life.

Before he could speak however, a voice sounded nearby him. "Why's everybody sleeping in a fine day like this?" and he turned to see that the owner was none other than a bored Zoro who yawned tiredly.

"Why are you asking that? I thought you would have known what happened since you were with them." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zoro's shrug before he heard another voice calling out to him.

"Oh Naruto!" It was the voice of the Captain of the Straw Hats, "You're up!"

He watched as Luffy hopped down from his spot and walk towards him with a grin on his face but he couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

"Shishishishishi!" His answer was Luffy's giggle, "They're just tired from working so hard steering the ship!"

"I really don't see what's hard with that." Naruto commented before he suddenly drew his head back once he saw Luffy invade his personal space, something that needed to be re-established. So he stepped back and dusted himself, "Luffy, there's something called a personal space," He drew an imaginary circle around him, "That means you're not supposed to pass this circle without permission – "

"You have funny eyes."

Of course, Luffy wasn't paying attention but then he had heard what Luffy had said, "Funny?" He frowned, "My Sharingan eyes aren't funny, they're cool!"

Luffy was about to retort but Zoro slammed the hilt of his sword on Luffy's head interrupting what the straw hat captain wanted to say, "As much as I'd like to disagree with the idiot captain over here it's pretty obvious…" Zoro fixed his sword, "I didn't point it out because I don't really care about that. As long as I have my spar."

By the time Zoro had finished his statement, the rest of the crew had recovered from their brief shut down before they each noticed a familiar blonde man standing on the deck, much to their relief.

Naruto noted this and turned to them with a smile before facing Nami as he asked what had happened and Nami, after smacking him silly for making her worry over him, explained the challenge they had encountered since he had been knocked out, starting from the climb up to the mountain to meeting Laboon to the steering under the crazy climate changes and if he was completely honest, he was impressed, with the way they all handled the entire situation.

"Um Naruto-san," Usopp squinted his eyes trying to make sure that he wasn't being played, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Now that I think about it, it's different." Nami walked to her boyfriend's face and squinted her own eyes while gazing into his, "I know you can change the look of your eyes, but I've never seen this pattern before in my life."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was handed a mirror by Sanji, who he thanked, before he looked at his eyes to see what they were worried about and to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"I have the Rinnegan?" Naruto narrowed his eye lids to get a better look, "No it's different, it's like the Rinnegan but I feel like at the same time, it's not."

That's because it wasn't the Rinnegan he was familiar with. Instead of the familiar purple eyes with six rings and a pupil he had been accustomed with, he had a pair of scarlet red eyes with six thin black rings surrounding what looked like a very familiar four pointed pinwheel.

The Mangekyō Sharingan.

He thought back to what he had experienced under the direction of the man that claimed to be his ancestor and couldn't help but feel enraged remembering how he could have possibly received the level up for his Sharingan but he knew, that it was a welcomed gift considering who his future opponents were, so he needed every edge against them.

He had thought that the Sharingan was the reason the sage was here in the first place but it turned out that his initial thoughts were wrong as he was here for something else and when he did find out what, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Sure he was expecting to receive some of his ancestor's abilities but he didn't think that he'd get the Rinnegan on top of what he already had. In his opinion, he was already a bad ass shinobi with more than enough accessible skill and a very loyal medic but with the added improvements, he knew that his awesome scale just shot up by one hundred.

He knew what the Doujutsu (Rinnegan) was capable off and he couldn't wait to try it out, but he also didn't know the consequences of permanently leaving his eyes activated – as he didn't want to have to use his darker reserves because he knew no one would like that – so he reasonably stopped chakra flow to his eyes as he closed them and smiled in relief as they changed back to its known blue eyes.

"There," Naruto handed Sanji back his mirror, "It's just a minor issue that can be handled easily. Now then…" He hopped to the two Hostages on their ship and squatted in front of them with Zoro standing beside him. "Why do I feel that there's something familiar about you two?" Naruto mumbled, scratching his chin in thought and beside him, Zoro nodded in agreement as he too had recalled the names that these two used to identify themselves.

"What were the names you used to identify yourselves again?" Zoro though wanted to make sure he had heard correctly and when he did indeed hear their names, he smirked as he was right in his observations.

It lead him to think about the time he started his bounty hunting business after he had left the comfort of his sensei to make a name for himself as he was to become the world's greatest swordsman. He remembered that on his journey, he was approached by an organization that was unknown to him and he remembered refusing the offer.

He remembered the fight that ensured not long after that and he remembered how easy it was for him to claim victory and he was sure that he would have continued to remember all he could, had it not been for the fist of an enraged Nami that knocked his head.

Naruto, without the use of his Sharingan, saw a confrontation coming and decided to shift away from the two before he turned back to the hostages and smirked.

"So tell me," He started, "What are agents of baraque works doing all the way here?" he hoped that no one heard him as he had scratched his chin, "On second thought it's quite understandable that you'd end up as a hostage on the pirate ship you decided to hop on." He smirked maliciously and was about to give them a scare but Nami's palm on his shoulder caused him to pause.

"You can deal with them later for threatening me Naruto-kun," Nami said, completely misreading the entire situation, "But I have an announcement to make."

The two agents were glad for the distraction but feared what the blonde was going to do later to them but they couldn't help but be curious as to the announcement she was going to make.

"Yosh!" She slammed her right fist into her left palm catching the attention of everybody presently on the ship, "Stay on your toes everyone! Who knows what might happen next?" her eyes met every set of eyes listening to her, "I can finally grasp the fearsomeness of the ocean and I finally understand why they call it the Grand Line…" She clenched her left fist, "But it hasn't even begun to see _MY _navigation skills!" She grinned proudly as she said this while also puffing her chest, "Bet on it!"

The crew on the Going Merry each smiled at Nami's words, even Karin who had walked out of their room when she was making her speech but from her looks, they could tell that Nami wasn't done.

"Something good will come our way," Nami turned her field of vision to the islands she was seeing not far from the ship, "And if you want proof, look!" She pointed to each of the three islands, "The first leg of our journey is complete!"

And each of the crew on board the straw hat couldn't help but feel excited even the two hostages who thanked them for the escort before they leapt off the ship and swam to their home town.

"So this is Whispey Peak," Sanji took a puff of his cigar, "Such a weird looking island."

"Check out those huge cacti!"

"There's a river mount up ahead," Karin fixed her glasses as she got a closer look, "Are we parking there?"

"Hai." Nami nodded.

Some members had theories as to what they would meet on the island and others agreed of the possibilities but the remaining just kept silent and enjoyed the view but one of the crew members just narrowed his eyes as he was getting a strange vibe from the island.

'_I don't know what that feeling is,' _Naruto thought, _'but even I know that we have to keep our guard up as anything could happen on said island.'_

He had no idea how his foresight would come to save him from in the near future but for now, he knew that as a shinobi, he would have to be on guard for anything as he gathered all the information he needed; and he was sure that Karin would agree with him...

A few minutes after Nami's words, the crew arrived Whiskey Peak harbour on the going merry and the greeting they received wasn't what they were expecting at all; after all who would expect a welcome parade for pirates that could very well kill them?

They were first greeted by the mayor who had a cheerful smile face as he met them claiming them to be great adventurers of the sea, and that this was a party to celebrate their first successful journey in the grand line and understandably, Luffy believed him.

What followed was a day long party that each member of the crew participated in and from the looks of excitement on their faces, they each had fun with what they did.

Usopp told tales of his 'adventures'.

Nami and Zoro had a drinking contest.

Karin had an army of men complementing her beauty.

Luffy was wearing the chef's out.

Sanji had a harem of honeys that loved him (much to her joy).

And Naruto, he wore the chefs out like Luffy did, only with multiple demands of Ramen catering.

All good things had to come to an end however when everyone of the crew members started to feel exhausted from the activities they each had and when night fell, they each dropped in dead faint, snoozing to their hearts content unaware, that they had just played into the enemies hands.

* * *

_Not far from the snoozing pirates_

* * *

Three figures stood in the darkness and once they stepped into the moonlight, the menacing faces of the mayor, Mr 9 and Mrs Wednesday appeared and currently, they were discussing their plan of action.

However, a fourth figure appeared and from normal view, she would look like a Sister of a Saint Chapel.

"Honestly…" The 'Sister' moaned, "They were a stubborn bunch." She pulled off the uniform that identifies her as a 'Sister' to reveal a muscular Amazonian frame under a pink and white striped dress, "We had to be putting more food and Alcohol in their drinks 'cuz if we hadn't, they would still be awake and causing a ruckus."

She exhaled out a tired sigh, "Was it really necessary to put up a show for seven measly little kids?" She narrowed her eyes, "We should have finished them at the harbour, even without them, this whole town has food shortage to worry about."

She glanced at Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday, "I knew that these two wouldn't be able to bring back that whale meat –

"You don't have to say it like that." Mr 9 sounded interrupted what his accomplice was about to say, "We tried very hard I'll have you know!"

"Compose yourselves!" The mayor frowned at the noise that they were making before he reached into his suit pocket, "I've done some checking on them…" He brought out a paper that made each of his subordinate's eyes widen with surprise and fear…

"… _B 50, 000!?..._"

"It is foolish to judge a pirate by their appearance alone," The mayor continued as he placed the paper back into his suit pocket, "Miss Monday." He cleared his throat, "But now that they've been disposed of, we can make a favourable report to the boss, and take their valuables on their ship, immediately."

"But what about them?"

"What do we do?"

"If we kill them, we lose 30% of the bounty," The mayor answered the question with a blank look on his face, "The government enjoys public execution after all..." he paused before glancing to his three subordinates. "Go! Capture them alive!"

"Ne~ Zoro," The sudden echo of a familiar voice made each of the agents freeze and pale in fear, "These people are quite loud… don't you think?"

"Honestly?" Zoro's voice echoed from near the first, "I don't really care." This situation was all too amusing for both pirates who chuckled at the looks of fear they received from those standing on the ground below them, "But did they think they could get away with poisoning my drink?"

"They think they could get away with anything," Naruto shrugged before he crouched beside Zoro, "Just because they're a bounty hunter group that works for the government."

That information slip up was enough to snap the Mayor and the other three out of their brief petrification which was why he was bold enough to make this demand, "How do you know that!?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Naruto answered coolly, bringing up stretching his right arm away from him, "It was only a matter of time before one of you would approach me with the offer of a job."

"Same here," Zoro sneered, "I politely declined of course but they didn't take my rejection… lightly."

The sleeve of Naruto's cloak was pulled and the seal drawn on his right wrist glowed a gold hue, "I was so sure that those two over there would reveal to you that your identity had been compromised by one of the Straw Hats, but it seems that I was wrong."

A sword appeared and Naruto grabbed its hilt and when Zoro spotted the familiar hilt, his eyes had a glint of recognition.

_'Tamashii no Nusubito.'_

The legends surrounding the sword was whispered amongst known swordsmen, it was even said that Mihawk was one of the few to wield it only to feel overwhelmed by its power and abandon it. Even his own sensei had expressed his own concerns about said sword but to him, all that didn't matter.

But to see it here in person however, in the hands of his ally, he couldn't help but admire its look.

Its 40 inch stainless steel blade that shone in the moonlight, the aura it emitted as it was drawn, it's circular steel plated cross guard with symbolic pattern drawn on it, its red and white diamond patterned diamond guard, and its thin rectangular pommel…

Meanwhile, the mayor, now revealed to be a baroque works agent, glared at the two up above him, "It doesn't matter if you know our secret…" he smirked, "because in the end, both of you _will _fall at our hands." He pointed up to the two and looked back at his assembled now revealed agents before he ordered, "Kill them!"

Once that order was given, he turned to the two pirates to gloat at them only to meet with nothing where they once stood, "WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

There is a reason for Naruto's sudden drop but his inaction gave me an excuse to not write the whole climbing the red line to the laboon arc. I would go into detail as to why he dropped but then what would be the point of it? It's fun to see what kind of theories you could come up with.

* * *

**Hagoromo**: Yes, Naruto – somewhat like Cannon – met his great ancestor in his mindscape and said ancestor was willing to share some information with him, information that would be helpful. And like in cannon, he was given a fraction of his ansestors powers, hence the Rinnegan.

* * *

**Rinnegan: **Unlike the normal Rinnegan we've been known to be familiar with in the past, this one is different not only in appearance, but in powers as well. The appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan should be proof of that.

* * *

**Mangekyō Sharingan: **You must kill your best friend to receive this power, it is the feeling of loss that would help activate it.

Naruto went through a lot in his mindscape hence the long hours. He could have re-experienced his life as a Konoha academy student to where he was today but the point is that he has the Mangekyō Sharingan, a tool that would give him near godly powers when combined with the Rinnegan.

Do not forget that Naruto has to deal with members of the Akatsuki and Obito Uchiha as well as Sasuke who now has the EMS and don't forget that they can walk on water, something that the straw hat pirates can't do.

He would need all the help he can get and if you want a reason as to why none of the Akatsuki have shown up yet, please take in mind of the distance and effort they would need before they catch up with Naruto.

At this point, the Straw Hat's have a huge head start and from what I've seen, it's only someone like Obito or Kisame that can catch up with them so no, you won't see the Akatsuki or hear from the elemental nations not from a while.

* * *

**Reviews: **I got my first flame from a person who thinks he's smart enough to get away with it but he isn't. I can think of many ways to counter flamers but I will not disclose them instead I will reply to your insult.

Have you once considered that Naruto was seriously underpowered when facing his new enemies during the war? Do not forget that Naruto needed to go to Turtle Island to learn how to control Kurama whereas here he couldn't because he was banished.

The devil fruit I gave Naruto will give him an array of wind abilities needed to take on his future enemies so please, next time try to think of this before you start insulting people's work.

Oh and Disabling your inbox to not receive retorts after you insult people via reviews is just the cowards way out… **BruddaJokka.**

Peace.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter Five: New threats and Possible Allies ~

* * *

_Somewhere in the East Blue_

* * *

If a crew member on a ship were to use its telescope to view the ocean they would be shocked with what their eyes would spot, because they would come across two silhouettes walking on the sea.

From afar, their gender wouldn't be clear but closer, you would notice that one was male, and the other was female and despite the difference in gender, they had something else in common, and that was the distinctive attire they both wore on their person, more specifically, the _cloak_ they both wore; but it was no ordinary cloak…

… It was one belonging to the terror group known simply as, the Akatsuki.

Each member of the group had their individual goals but united they had a singular goal that would be accomplished to the upmost certainty and that was to collect each and every one of the tailed beast that roamed the Elemental Nations.

"How much longer do we have to wait Uchiha," Meet Hinata Hyūga, A member of the Hyūga clan and former member of Konoha who had defected shortly after she had brutally murdered each main member of her clan leaving only her younger sister alive, "I'm starting to lose my patience!"

She was no longer the calm, collected and shy girl that she once was months ago, and in order to find out why, we will have to take a journey in time, shortly after her proclamation and Naruto's banishment.

Because of the internal sever injuries she had, she was stuck in a short coma for weeks and thus was unaware of the life that moved on without her. However once she woke up and heard what had happened, to say that she was shocked and lost would be an understatement.

She had thought that upon his victory against the Akatsuki leader, Pein, Naruto would had gotten what he had wanted most in life, recognition; and yes while he did get the recognition he sought out, it wasn't the type anyone with a clear mind was expecting.

She was more than furious with the actions of the acting Hokage and more so with her clan and her classmates (Who were focused on the Uchiha) more than the banishment of her love, and once she had heard a particular conversation, something inside her had snapped.

She started off by killing off every person that badmouthed Naruto (where she got light warnings to stop with her foolishness) but then when she heard what most of her clan had to say about him, she did the unthinkable and killed off every member of the main branch and took much more pleasure in killing her father than she killed the rest.

She made sure to leave her sister alive to show her what would happen should she decide to continue acting like the so called main branch before she left the village the following day, knowing full well that they would brand her a Missing-nin and her destination at the time, was rain village, where she had met with the Akatsuki and joined in on their quest to hunt down the Biju, because she knew that if anyone was to find Naruto, it would be them.

So far, they had captured all Biju from number's one through seven and even managed to capture a Pseudo Kyubi no Yoko, but in order for the sealing to be correctly done, they knew that the real one would be needed and that all the tailed beasts would have to be numerically sealed.

So she came up with an idea, where she was to keep current possession of the Biju's chakra as it will help her search for the fox and when they all agreed, she contained all the excitement that she felt.

"You will be silent and treat me with respect Hyūga," That was the voice of one Sasuke Uchiha, currently the last _known _Uchiha but unknown to most he was one of the last three Uchiha in the world (Yeah right) and currently one of the two in the elemental nations to wield an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, one of the most powerful tools in the world. "Your disobedience displeases me. Maybe I should have brought along Sakura instead because being the former apprentice of Tsunade, she is more useful than you are."

Hinata didn't answer the male and instead gripped the hem of her sleeves as she fumed in silent rage at the blatant disrespect towards her, an act she hadn't done when she was in Konoha, _'You're living on borrowed time Uchiha,' _She thought with a mental sneer, _'Time that I will be glad to extinguish sooner than you think, but, even I know that good things come to those who wait.'_

"Well it's a shame she was paired up with someone else now isn't it?" Hinata smirked to herself at the scowl that formed on the Uchiha's face, "I'm just surprised Uchiha, years ago, you wouldn't want anything to do with a fan girl and now – "

"You will treat your superiors with respect!" Sasuke snapped at her as they both stopped walking on the sea, and once she was about to move to attack him he flashed his EMS something she saw which was why she froze her tracks, "Disrespect me again slut, and I promise," his eyes flashed back to the normal coal eyes before he continued his walk ignoring the frozen Hinata, "Your death will be painful."

Hinata meanwhile scowled before she placed her arms back in her oversized sleeves and continued after the male, _'Soon Uchiha,' _she thought, _'And all I have to do, is wait.' _She looked up to the sky after pausing once more in her trek, _'I'm coming for you, my love.'_

_- Whiskey Peak -_

The order was swift and simple, however the targets that said order were aimed at, disappeared, much too every other person's shock. Heads turned from left to right as each bounty hunter in the area searched for their targets, however they froze as the had noticed that the whole time, said targets were amongst them.

"That's a beautiful moon light, don't you think Zoro?" Ignoring that he was surrounded from all corners, Naruto smiled slightly behind his Shinigami mask – Rinnegan eyes activated - as he gazed at the moon that shone at him, "A nice night for a small stroll."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed as he too was looking at the moonlight, "But do you know what they're looking for?"

"Nope!"

The two smirked before they once more disappeared, much to the shock of those around them, including the mayor, whose shock and fear was more apparent than the rest.

…

"This is _too _easy."

The two were standing on a roof not far from where the army were gathered, as they were both silently chuckling in amusement. But then seconds later, both swordsmen got serious and Zoro drew his two of his swords.

"So, how do we do this?"

Naruto mentally counted each how many people they would face before coming up on a simple decision based on their numbers, "You take the 500 on the left, and I'll take the 500 on the right."

"First to make it to the goal?"

"Winner decides."

And with that, both disappeared and started to cause chaos by slicing, dicing, crushing or burning their opponents.

_- With Zoro - _

He had appeared at a different corner of the island and looked left and right, to see himself surrounded in all corners. However, he found himself to be leaning on a push-back door, something he utilized before he was shot at and he luckily found some cover behind a wooden table.

Once the bullets started firing, Zoro grit his teeth as he felt each of them make contact with the wood of the table before he smirked at having heard some of them pause for a brief reload.

"Yosh!"

He used his leg to push the table forward through the door hole of the house he was in - startling the mob - and he sliced the table in half with his sword catching even further off guard.

He then charged as they were distracted and used some of their bodies as ricochets to leap onto the roof of the next building opposite the one he was hiding at, but as he got there, he saw that there was an assembled group already waiting for him.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Yet he just smiled despite the fact that he was completely cornered on all angles. "Gives me time to test my new baby," Zoro muttered to himself before he drew out one of his new blades - he had purchased in Logue Town - and got into position, "**Nitoryu**…"

_- With Naruto -_

Naruto was standing in the middle of an army of soldiers waiting to kill him with his swords drawn, however instead of shaking in fear like most would do, he had more than one ace off his sleeve.

'_You'd think they'd have me cornered…' _He thought inside but on the outside he just smirked, and if his opponents were able to see his face, they would be enraged.

However, they couldn't.

"Hey guys, what'd you all think's behind his mask?"

Naruto's eyes snapped to the one that asked that question, "Why don't you take it off me and find out?"

Faster than any human could blink, safeties were unlocked and triggers were pulled, but instead of hitting their target, they hit themselves.

Those that weren't hit were looking around for the masked pirate who just hovered above them before he disappeared once more however that was when the chaos started.

One after another, bodies dropped with a thud sending a wave of confusion and fear amongst those that remained alive.

"What's happening?"

"Where is he?"

"How is he doing this?"

Different cries echoed as more bodies dropped, and the assailant? Well he was having the time of his life.

His vision was perfect and his blind spots were secure, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe he just went a tad bit overboard.

.

.

.

'_Nah,' _"**Shinra Tensei**!"

If anyone were to look from afar, they would notice different bodies flying back from an invisible force and following the bodies was the destruction of a session of Whiskey Peak.

- With Zoro -

'_What?' _

Zoro was currently on the roof of a building taking care of a group of baroque work solders when he felt the ground below him quake as he heard an explosion. And turning to the source of the explosion, Zoro had to duck as a body sailed by him.

'_Damn that Naruto, what is he up to now?'_

- With Nami -

Sneaking around houses and thoroughly searching them for treasuries was none other than Nami, who was one of the few that had known that the entire act, was a set up. Being one to create maps of the world meant that she would have to map out each island she had come across and that meant exploring, and when she did explore, what she saw on the cacti completely stunned her.

The graveyards were more than she could count and from her observations and conclusions, she realised that the names used to mark them were names of pirates, because she knew, that wouldn't see a normal civilian living with those type of names pasted on the grave stone.

Had she not explored the land then she wouldn't have discovered the grave stone meaning that she, like the remaining idiots of her crew, would be knocked out but luckily, she was smart as she was hot.

And she was definitely greedy.

With those pirates buried on the island it was only reasonable for them to have some sort of vault where they had stored the treasures once belonging to the dead pirates and she would be a fool not to search out for it and nab the gold right under their noses.

But the one thing that frustrated her was that she had found nothing.

"For a town of bounty hunters, you would think that a safe that big wouldn't be hard to find." Nami sighed with her arms on her hips before she shook her head, "Well, it's not like I'm going to let that stop me!"

However just as she was about to resume her search, she screamed as the ground around her started shaking and immediately took cover under one of the tables, "An earthquake on this island? But that's geographically impossible!"

'…_Damn! What could be the cause of this?' _

- With Naruto -

"Maybe next time, I should have consider recalculating the amount of chakra I use when performing that particular move." Naruto sweat dropped at the chaos he had 'accidentally' caused before he shrugged, "Meh." He then landed on the ground and sent a pulse wave of chakra along the entire island and smirked.

"It seems that Zoro just lost a bet and I get to decide on what I want because I'm the winner."

With that he hummed a tone as he casually walked out of the crater he had created and ignored the dead bodies along the way. "I wonder what Karin's doing…"

- With Zoro -

Zoro stared down at the four single digit baroque works agents from the roof, ignoring that he had cut down half of a town of bounty hunters and that there might be repercussions for that.

"He defeated miss Monday in strength, this can't be happening!"

The mayor looked up at Zoro with a calculating look on his eyes before his eyes widened in realization, "That's it!" he snapped his gaze to his remaining subordinates, "The marines must have made a mistake on the wanted poster!"

"I see, so that's what's going on." Mr 9 said. "If he's the one that's worth ß 50, 000, 000, it makes perfect sense…"

"…He must be the real captain!"

In all their 'smart' observations, they forgot that he wasn't alone in the chaos that occurred in the town and that there was an earth quake not long ago.

"I knew it was a mistake to have some kid with a smiley face like that have that kind of bounty," Miss Wednesday scowled, "But even so, it's a disgrace."

"To lose to a single pirate swordsman!"

"Now, now, let's not forget about me…" Naruto's voice startled the three agents before Mr 9 was suddenly sent crashing towards a building behind him by a forced push through his neck.

Naruto retracted his arms before he rolled his shoulder, "Zoro-chan~, you're slacking!"

"Shut up," Zoro retorted, "I was about to face them before you even planned on showing up." But then Zoro smiled, "But it's alright, because I'm sure I won the bet."

"The bet was to get rid of _all _the numbers," Naruto reminded, "You still had three."

As they both conversed, they were missing the look of fear on Miss Wednesday's and the mayor's faces as they finally realised who else they were dealing with. In fact, they were shocked as to why they didn't realise this sooner.

"Oi, oi," Miss Wednesday whispered to the mayor as her entire body was shaking, "Isn't that -

"Shut up!" the mayor whispered back harshly knowing who Miss Wednesday was shockingly pointing at, "We have to leave _now! _If we're sure to get out of thi -

"Hey now you both weren't planning on leaving… are you?"

The two remaining agents froze in shock at the sudden echo of the voice behind them and Naruto meanwhile smirked at the reaction he got.

"Let's talk…"

…

Three panicked individuals were running as hard as they could, leaving behind the town they once called home.

"I can't believe it, they took out every single one of our agents!"

They were one of the few lucky ones to remain alive after the slaughter of their fellow townsmen but they weren't going to take any risks of living here anymore because they felt that eventually, the hunters would come for them…

"Some of them had numbers less than them and they still took them out! But just where are we running to?"

It was ironic to them as before it used to be the other way around - well not the other way around but more like they wouldn't give their prey's time to escape before they were dealt with but unlike before, this situation was entirely different…

"Doesn't matter, we just need to hideout until those guys leave the island!"

…Different in the sense that none of the preys they had caught ever had the strength to take out their single digit agent but seeing this happen before their eyes, today, it shook their entire core.

But it didn't frighten them as much as the appearance of two really distinct individuals landed in front of them.

"T-the Unluckies!"

Of all the people they wanted to see, these two were the last because they were not only known for their brutal executions, they were also known as personal messengers to the leader of Baroque works, Mr 0.

"It seems like we'll have to take care of some would be deserters and deliver their corpses to the boss."

Meet Mr 13, a 6 feet tall slender yet muscular male with a brown complexion and a pair of sunglasses on his face. The view of his muscular chest showed had no shirt, but he did wear a pair of black baggy trousers and a pair of brown sneakers.

Once, a long time ago, he, along with his partner, were an isolated couple going through teasing, neglect and abuse at the tender age of 9. At the time they both didn't know why, but once they figured out the reason, they were curious.

It wasn't long until that curiosity turned into an addiction, but it was that addiction saw them thrown behind bars. They were then saved and approached years later by the leader of baroque works, who was very interested in their abilities and decided to train them and in turn raise them and over the years, they became loyal to said leader.

Now they were known around a certain part of the world as the Unlucky couples or 'The Unluckies' and if they were honest with themselves, they loved it and never saw fit to betray the one that raised them.

"Aw~ do we have to? I say we let them _rot."_

Meet Miss Friday, a beautiful brunette with a perfect body most female would kill for. From the way she hung off her partner's muscled arm as it was planted between her breasts you can make out her height and conclude that she was nearly as tall as him.

Covering her fair skin was a black rubber suit that fit almost like a second skin as it did well to show off her voluptuous body, but don't let her beauty fool you, as she is known, as one of the deadliest assassins in baroque works.

"Wait a minute," A man, one of the three escapees, stuttered, "We're not running away!"

"We were just -

"Shut up." Mr 13 ordered softly before pointing his finger at the three, "Now die."

Faster than anyone could blink, a projectile shot out of Mr 13's finger but it was deflected by a stray object intercepting it's path.

.

.

.

_*BOOM!*_

_Minutes before the explosion_

Naruto leaned on the wall beside Zoro with his arms crossed as he processed every information he was given tonight and he had to say that this was indeed one of the more out of normal nights he had had in his life.

Sometimes he wished that things would be so simple for him but he knew that a simple life would just be too boring for him, which was why most of the other times he just loved the excitement he always had and it seemed that now he was going to be part of an all new adventure.

He was going to save a princess… again!

This would be like the what? The fourth - fifth time he had saved a princess? He chuckled, _'I should start a company: Naruto, Your Number one Damsel Saver.' _He scratched his chin, _'The name could use some work though.'_

But still this was pretty much a surprise to him as it was a surprise to Zoro. He had heard of hiding in plain sight as he had remembered Koyuki's situation, _'But still, I wonder how I manage to get myself into this messes.' _

"Fine, I'll help protect you." Naruto ignored the look Zoro gave him, "Provided I get something out of it."

The mayor formerly a baroque works agents now revealed to be a princess guard sighed in relief before falling to his knees, "Thank you so much for your help Shinigami-san," he looked up at Naruto, "But that means that you'll all have to quickly get out of the island before - _BOOM! - _"

Following the mini-quake, Naruto heard a very familiar female scream above him, _'Nami?' _He looked up to see her dropping and moved quickly to catch her before safely landing on the ground and letting her go.

"Thanks."

"Man what's up with the explosions today?" Naruto wondered, completely forgetting that he was one of the main causes of previous explosions, "Anyways, what were you doing up the roof? You could have gotten killed!"

Nami dusted herself before crossing her arms under her D-cup breasts, "I sensed a business opportunity and came to investigate, and when I heard the story I was making plans on how to use it to my *cough* the crew's advantage, then the explosion happened." Nami glanced to Zoro who was asleep before frowning at Naruto with a harsh glare, "You weren't thinking of hiding this detail from me now where you?"

Naruto shivered at the tone of the voice he heard her speak, "No, not at all." He cleared his throat and turned to Igaram and Vivi as they were now formally identified as, "And since I'm sure you heard our conversation, I don't need to tell you who they are."

"Nope!" Nami's expression suddenly turned cheerful as she looked at the royal couple, "Which is why I'm going to demand a small charge for our bountiful service." She tapped her chin in thought, "Say… ß1, 000, 000, 000? That's more than affordable and I'm sure that you can provide it."

At the price offered, Vivi couldn't help but exclaim in her shock, "We don't have that kind of money!"

But the cry was futile because Nami's face, was a determined one.

Naruto saw this coming and decided to do something about it, however, his head snapped up as he had felt two presences approaching them.

"Zoro…"

"Yeah."

Turning to where he felt both presences, he saw two figures of different genders, male and female.

The male was of average height, with an afro on his head. His outfit consisted of a buttoned up brown trench coat, a pair of dark brown slacks and a pair of brown shoes. On his face, he wore a pair of brown sun glasses and on his neck he had on a pink scarf.

"Mr 5! Miss Valentine!"

"How pathetic can you get? Losing to two swordsmen?" Mr 5 drawled out with a neutral look on his face, as he looked at the stuttering Igaram. "Are you kidding or what?"

Miss Valentine giggled cutely as she was spinning her umbrella behind her, "This is plain evidence of why our status is higher."

"Did you come here to laugh at us?"

The giggling Miss Valentine was a cute blonde female with figure that was nearly as bountiful as Nami's was but on her person, she wore a yellow sun dress with orange outlines and a yellow hat that went perfectly with her clothes. "We have a mission of our own, so no, we're not here to laugh at you." She formed a cute yet seductive expression on her face, "Want to know what it is?"

"…Yes?"

"I think you already have an idea." Mr 5 stepped up, "There are criminals here that merit the Boss's dispatching us directly, his exact words were: "Someone knows my secret." But what secret his referring to, _that _I do not know off." He glared at the trembling form of Igaram and Vivi, "Our organizations primary directive is Secrecy, so therefore, we do not tolerate any kind of Investigation into the identity of our members."

"I'm sure you both know what that means." Miss Valentine giggled, "I mean after all, current investigation points you both out to be the prime suspect of the Boss's unease, and oh my, was I _shocked_ at what you've been keeping from us."

"I'm going to have to stop you there," Naruto walked forward, crossing his arms over his chest, "You see, I don't take kindly to forced dictatorships and what your boss is doing is of course such, which is why I decided to help free the kingdom from his manications."

"And just who are you?"

"If I was with my mask on, then I'm sure that you wouldn't have asked that question." Naruto drawled out, "In fact, I'm sure that both of you would be quivering in your boots at the mere presence of my shadow but since that's not happening because of the simple fact that my mask is off, I guess I'll introduce myself to you."

Mr 5's shocked voice was muffled by the large palm of Naruto as the blonde appeared in front of him via Shushin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you know me better as *PUSH* *_BOOM!*_ …The Shinigami." He was surprised by the explosion that followed after but before his victory could last, he was startled by a large cry.

"10, 000 kilo press!"

_BOOM_

Explosions seemed to be a regular occurrence today some thought with a deadpanned expression on their face but not Miss Valentine who just sat on the chest of Naruto with a cute seductive smile on her face, "You're a cutie pie aren't you?" She caressed the sleeping blonde's whisker marks, "It's too bad your dead, or else, I would have considered making you my personal boy toy."

"It's a good thing I'm single then." Naruto's voice shocked the blonde female comfortably sitting on his chest in the middle of a crater created by the attack, "Oh and you might want to speak to my girlfriends about that."

"Wha - _SHANNARO!"_

_SMACK CRASH_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU SLUT! HE'S MINE!"

"Good to see you to Nami." Naruto casually said as he got up with Nami's help and chuckled as said orangette scoffed while she spun her new weapon around.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let some slut get her wrinkly mitts on you." Nami grinned and Naruto, just chuckled some more before giving Nami a quick passionate kiss.

_Somewhere in the East Blue_

Hinata stopped her torture of a man that dared to touch her body to look up at the sky with a sudden glare, _'Why do I feel this sudden urge to kill an orange haired female?' _She shrugged before she got back to her torturing of the poor man all the while ignoring as the male Uchiha watching this events had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.

'_Women.'_

_Whiskey Peak_

Shortly after the kiss, the two were attacked again by the baroque couple but thanks to Naruto, they were easily disposed of.

However the trouble didn't end there.

Luffy had apparently woken up and much to his distraught, he saw most of the town destroyed and the townsmen sliced up. When he asked who did this to one of the barely conscious men, he was shocked and then angered with the answer he was given, and then charged in to attack the culprit.

Nami and Naruto both arrived to see Zoro and Luffy fighting - much to their confusion - and when Naruto tried to talk some sense into Luffy, he was ignored, much to his frustration, but eventually Nami, with the help of her new and trusty jute, managed to calm the rubbery pirate down and bring him to his senses.

Luffy unsurprisingly accepted what was told to him and offered his own help to the princess and after they had come up with a plan, everybody prepared to set out for their departure.

Igaram, who was dressed as a carbon copy of Vivi - much to Naruto's argument - agreed to set sail first so as to distract their pursuers however what would happen following Igaram's departure would once more shock Vivi to the core…

And the worst part, there was something that could be done to prevent it.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

And I am done with this chapter! Took me a while to reach the 4800 word benchmark but I knew that once I had reached it, I could now rest. _But _I remembered that I needed to inform you guys of something's before I decide to have myself some shuteyes.

**Akatsuki: **Did you really think that they wouldn't find a way around the barriers? And were you all surprised about the new recruits? I mean come on, if you think about it, their reasons for joining could be only logical - with Hinata wanting to destroy the Village that disrespected her love and what not.

The confrontation will happen but it would take some time if you consider the distance, and consider their equipment. Don't forget that the Straw Hats do have a head start.

* * *

**Pseudo Kyubi no Yoko: **Yes, I decided that the Sora arc didn't happen at all thus making him an easier target for Akatsuki. However while I know that there's a way to seal said chakra without needing a vessel Obito - even though he despised it - needed a way to keep Hinata appeased and bending to her will at the time was one of those ways.

I know that Obito's far superior to Hinata at the time but even he's not foolish to think that she wouldn't find a way to counter his Kamui. Don't forget, he also lost the Rinnegan to Konan and in turn Naruto.

Did I forget to mention that? Well read the summary.

* * *

**Unluckies: **Yes we all know about the famous unlucky animal couple but I thought, why don't we change it a bit? I mean honestly when I first saw them I thought they were hilarious then later I had to think about the possible reason for the animals being superior to most of the billions and millions in the baroque works. Devil Fruits? Perfect Memory? It just didn't make any sense to me.

So I decided that I would make them human and one that would not only have a reason for joining Crocodile loyally but also have a really powerful devil fruit ability. Do you all like it?

Speaking of Devil Fruits, I think I had you all misinformed when I subtly pointed out what Naruto's devil fruit ability is in my earlier authors note. Well at this time I'd like to tell you all that whatever you all thought it was would be wrong because he has a far more powerful devil fruit than what I mentioned.

Hey, he needs it to face against Kaguya!

On a side note, did you all like Nami's reaction? Also, did you enjoy the short yet informative fight scenes?

Please leave your criticisms in the review box below.

Peace.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter VI: 'Not so Little Garden' ~

* * *

_~ Following the Explosion ~_

* * *

"Calm down Vivi," Karin soothed the distraught female who just witnessed the death of her friend, "Everything's going to be all right."

Vivi, in her misery, slapped away the pale hand belonging to Karin who just looked at her in surprise, "How can you say that? I just watched someone I love die! Do you know how that feels!?"

She reeled a bit from the words thrown at her before she finally regained her senses, "Fine, be that way then!" Karin fixed her glasses as she scoffed, "I don't even know why I bordered to help make a spoilt brat like you feel better anyways," She turned around and walked towards Naruto, who was at the bow of the ship, "When I have better things to do."

Nami sweat dropped, "Oi, isn't that taking things too far?" She walked towards Vivi who was still distraught and grinned, "It's okay Vivi, she didn't mean those things."

Vivi sniffed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, it's just…"

"…Yeah, I understand."

Meanwhile, Karin had arrived the bow and looked at Naruto who was still looking at Vivi as Nami was consoling her, before he spoke, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Naruto looked at the redhead that leaned on him while he rested his elbows on the wooden plank, "I mean, she just witnessed her first death… probably."

Karin frowned at what Naruto said while she was watching as Nami and the rest of the crew tried to comfort Vivi, "She's not a medic-shinobi, so she doesn't even know what death really is." Karin's eyes looked up to the sky, "Being a medic-nin, I'm faced with possible death situations every day and most depend on me to keep their loved ones alive. Having them die in your hands, and the feeling you get following that event…"

Naruto glanced at Karin and was about to soothe her but then Zoro's voice beat him to it, "But if you think about it, your situation and hers are different and maybe at the same time similar." His eyes shifted to Zoro who was sitting down in a lotus position close to them, "She's a princess, so the safety and well-being of an entire country depends solely on her decisions. Imagine that kind of pressure being forced on your shoulders…"

"…I couldn't agree more, Mr Bushido-san."

At the sudden echo of a new voice, every activity on the ship stopped as they all turned to face the newcomer, and at seeing her, emotions ranged among those that were on board the Going Merry: somewhere shock, others were worried however, one of the most prominent ones were rage, and all of this were directed, at the person sitting casually on the upper level balcony of the ship looking down at the assembled crew with a smile on her lovely heart shaped face.

"Yo-You're!?"

The female giggled at the cute stuttering of the blue haired princess in front of her and wondered what response she would get as her smile turned coy, "I saw Mr 8 not to long ago… Miss Wednesday."

"Yo-you killed Igaram!" Vivi glared hard and in her mind, she wanted more than to strangle the female in front of her when she had heard the soft giggle, but that didn't stop her from demanding, "What are you doing here…Miss All-Sunday!?"

"Miss All-Sunday? Whose partner is she?"

Miss All-Sunday, as she was now known as, is a tall, slender, yet athletically built female with shoulder-length black hair. She has brown eyes, with dark piercing wide pupils and she has a long, thin and defined nose. If most were to describe her skin tone, they would think of it tanned white while her limbs are very long, especially her legs, and like most female characters, she has a narrow waist.

On her person, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit which consisted of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

"Mr 0, the boss's partner."

"Is that so?" Naruto's eyes flashed angrily, "Well, what would the all mighty second in command want with us?"

Miss All-Sunday glanced at Naruto's direction and couldn't help but gaze a bit into his eyes as a spark of recognition emerged, but that small contact was exactly what he had wanted because immediately she glanced at him, he had used the opportunity to quickly whisper a particular word that made the Uchiha feared in the Elemental Nations.

"**Tsukuyomi…**"

…

It was over in the blink of an eye from both parties and Miss All-Sunday quickly shifted her focus to Vivi who was still thankfully glaring at her, _'Thankfully, the little princess is here to keep me from losing focus.' _And because she was trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi, she didn't hear Viv's exclamation but she had assumed correctly, on what it was about, as she had heard the question.

"Just what are your intentions!?"

Her smile returned - though it was a bit forced - as she had answered, "Who knows…" She leaned her cheek on her palm as her left elbow rested on her thigh, "But you were so serious about it, _I _just had to cooperate." She was glad that while in the trapped world, she was able to hear some of the snippets thrown her way, "A princess who thinks she can make enemies of Baroque works and save her country," She closed her eyes and chuckled, "It's just so ridiculous."

That statement was returned with hostile reactions from nearly every member of the crew except for Naruto, who had raised an eyebrow at how fast Usopp had gotten up to the upper level of the ship. Sanji he could understand but Usopp was still a mystery.

"Oi, Sanji, any idea on what's going on?"

"Nope, not exactly." Sanji casually replied, as if pointing a gun to the face of a female was a casual thing to do for him, "But it seems that lovely Miss Wednesday is in danger."

"Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me?"

Faster than most would even follow, each weapon directed at her were disabled and the two standing beside her were pushed back by an unknown force, much to the shock to most of the crew, however, Naruto knew what devil fruit ability she had because he had seen her use it when he scanned her memories for any information on who he was dealing with.

'_To see it in person though, is different from seeing a memory of it, and I have to say, I'm somewhat impressed.' _Naruto thought in his mind while listened as she continued to speak. As he listened though, he couldn't help but silently glare at the black haired female in front of him but then whatever he was going to say was paused however, at her next actions…

"…With this, you can avoid Little Garden," Miss All-Sunday explained, "The needle points to Nanimonai Island, an island just short of Arabastar." She paused while gauging their expressions, "Since none of our members know of this route, you will not be followed."

"What? She's helping us?" Nami asked, shocked at her willing to help.

Meanwhile Vivi was confused, "Why are you doing this!?" she gripped the Eternal Pose on her palm, "After you killed Igaram, why do you think I should listen to any advice you give? _Huh!_?"

"It's obviously a trap," Karin pointed out blandly, "An awfully bad one I might add, if you think we'd follow your plan."

"Do you think so?" Miss All-Sunday softly asked as she watched Luffy walking over to the obviously conflicted Princess and raised an eyebrow at the actions that followed as he grabbed the Eternal Pose from her.

"Who the hell gives a crap?!" Luffy growled as he ignored the shards of glass piercing his skin as he crushed the Pose effortlessly, "You don't decide the route for this ship!"

"How unfortunate." Miss All-Sunday got up from her sitting position and walked all the way to the edge of the ship, "I don't hate those with high spirits," She paused as she reached to where Naruto was, glancing at him as she spoke, "If you survive, let's meet again - NO! -" She softly chuckled at Luffy's response before jumping off the ship and into the seat of her transport vehicle, "Let's go, Banchi."

"WHOA!"

"IT'S a TURTLE!"

Luffy was amazed and awed at the size of the aquatic life form as he exclaimed, "That is one HUGE turtle!" while the others just looked on in wonder and amazement.

Vivi meanwhile fell to her knees as she recalled what Miss All-Sunday said, "That woman…!" she growled, "I don't understand what she's thinking!"

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time." Nami said in a soothing voice as she spoke to Vivi, "We have people like that on our ship already so you'll get used to it." She smiled at seeing that her charm worked when she spotted the smile on the princess's face, _'Don't worry Vivi, we'll help you…' _She glanced at Luffy, Naruto, Sanji, and then Zoro as she said that before her smile turned to a full blown grin.

'…_No matter what!'_

_~ With Miss All-Sunday ~_

As she sailed away from the ship, she couldn't help herself as she glanced back to the ship while a confused frown marred her face, _'Just what was that back there?' _She thought to herself as she recalled what she experienced, _'Why does he affect me so much?' _

She shook her head as she caught herself remembering that there were more important things to worry about, _'I have to stay focused on my goal and not make any more mistakes.' _She closed her eyes while leaning back on her chair, _'But those eyes, those blue eyes, I can't help but feel…'_

* * *

_~ Meanwhile ~_

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where the Straw Hat Pirates sailed, there existed a very small island that was invisible to any form of navigation devices because of its magnetic pull. Sailors would think it to be more of a tropical island because of the palm trees that resided but it was too short to be called that, however, that did not stop someone from building what looked like a lovely mansion.

If someone were to walk inside the mansion, they would get an ominous feeling and before they wondered why, they would have dropped dead because this mansion, belonged to one of the strongest single digit couples in the familiar organisation known as Baroque works.

"Mr 3…" a child's voice whined.

"Whatever it is, one moment…" a male voice returned as the figure sniffed the fumes exiting from the cup of tea in big arms, "Truly all teas pale in comparison to Earl Grey."

The owner of the child voice was softly chewing a pack of rice crackers, "…I'm bored."

Now most of you would be wondering why a child would be considered to be one of the strongest pairing in a criminal organisation, and most of you would ignore it and continue reading on but however to the curious souls that want to find out, here's your answer.

Hypnosis.

When she was younger, she had a dream of becoming one of the world's best artist, to make her creations come to life and finally, after a few years of searching, her answer was found in that term.

She normally is seen carrying a tray of paint and a paint brush when she's walking around her partner giving her the illusion that she was a paint on the go artist, but those that really know her know that it's only an illusion, because the tools she held were dangerous in her hands.

Like a very familiar someone in the elemental nations, she has the gift of bringing her paintings 'to life' is a way of putting it, but unlike that someone, hers is more of a softer version.

Each of the color in her paint tray represent a certain emotion and a certain action and when combined, they only make it worse.

It is unknown whether she had faced an opponent superior to her in terms of skills, which would be a perfect reason for her laid back attitude.

However, it will be known that where she to live in a certain village in the Elemental Nations, and where she a few years younger, she would find the man of her dreams in a certain Nara and the feelings will obviously be returned.

They would be known as the laziest couple in the world

"You keep saying you are bored and yet you loathe working at all," Yeah, what did I just tell you? "So until we receive further orders, why don't we relax and enjoy ourselves…?"

"…Taking a peaceful vacation like this is a special privilege of being an Officer Agent, and one more thing," The owner of the voice glanced at the child with a small frown, "Stop carelessly using my codename in public like that… people might discover that I am Mr 3."

…Look out straw hats, a powerful pair of executioners are coming your way.

* * *

**A/N **I am not describing Mr 3 because I'm lazy, so you can just look him up on One Piece Wiki.

* * *

_~ Little Garden ~_

* * *

After an exciting trip, the crew had finally arrived Little Garden and some couldn't wait to explore the island…

"So _this,_ is: Little Garden…" Luffy exclaimed in awe before he looked on in excitement, "I wonder what we'll find!"

Except the word 'Little' would be an understatement when describing what other members of the crew stared at, it was the exact opposite of little and then the word 'Garden' didn't describe it at all.

"They should have just called it a Really Big Jungle." Naruto whistled, observing the sights with curious eyes, "Honestly, while I have seen some big jungles back at the East Blue, none of them compares to what we're seeing."

Zoro looked at Naruto as he let that detail slip and wondered where the blonde had lived before he joined the crew. He could think of a few places but then he shrugged before he turned back to look at the view, _'But he's right' _He noticed a few of the animals, _'They should have changed the name of this island years ago.'_

Naruto shrugged and ignored as Luffy started to exclaim excitedly, "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." His eyes spotted the enormously large animals in the jungle and wondered what the cause for that was before he grinned widely at the thought of an awesome adventure, "Though I wonder exciting things I'll find…"

_~ Later ~_

The ship had parked and everybody was set to leave however unlike Naruto and Nami, the rest of the crew decided to keep the outfits they originally had on.

Like Luffy, Vivi and Carue, he wanted to explore the island because he remembered that he was on a quest to find the sages tools. He wondered what the feeling was but like before, he felt like something was calling to him; he didn't know what it was, _but_ he would be glad to find out.

However, he wasn't going to do it in an empty stomach as he too, needed his fill of nourishments and just as he thought that, Sanji walked out of the kitchen.

The cool was holding a bag and a drinking container with some sort of hook, and as he saw Sanji fasten it on the enormously large duck, he understood what the hook was for.

"Yo…"

"Ah, here's yours." He grabbed the bag Sanji threw towards him, however, a tired Zoro walked past him as he was about to leap off the boat and roughly pulled him down, much to his anger.

"Oi!"

"You're slow." The green haired male simply returned with a smile as he leapt to the green grass and started to walk, while ignoring the steam that came out of Naruto's ears, but then Sanji called out to him causing him to pause in his tracks.

"Oi Zoro! Hold up!"

He looked to the cook and listened as said cook spoke what he wanted, "Because of some idiots on the ship, we're out of food." Sanji cleared his throat, "If you see something edible, please bring it back."

Zoro raised an eyebrow before he turned around and walked away from the blonde cook. "Yeah I got it," he glanced back to the cook at the corner of his eyes before glancing down to the other blonde who was glaring at him, "I'll go hunt something that you stupid blondes couldn't even handle." He smirked as he continued walking, "It'll be easy." But stopped as he heard Naruto take his bait.

"Is that so Zoro!?" Naruto suddenly had a grin on his face as an idea came to his mind. He placed one foot on the railing of the ship and looked at Sanji, "Why don't we make this a contest, a hunting contest between the three of us?"

"Yeah," Sanji needed this as he could still remember the embarrassment he felt when he was in whiskey peak, as a cook, he should have noticed the poison in the meals but he was easily distracted, and that, hurt more than he would mention, "I bet I could get something bigger than both your meats combined." He puffed out a smoke as he started to emit a blond aura of power around his person just as Zoro started to emit a green aura.

"Oi!" Naruto landed on the green ground below him, "I'm literally a one man army, so I'll get more meat than the both of _you _could handle." He too started to emit an aura of power around him only his was crimson and if someone were to see the confrontation, they would notice the brief lightning spark between the three pairs of eyes before each of the three went their separate ways.

However, in their lust to prove who the best was, they forgot that there were some other less than willing to fight members of the straw hat crews and currently, they just stood in shock as each of the stronger crew members leave the ship.

Usopp and Nami stood silently in the corner, silently letting loose waterfall of tears as they watched everybody on the ship leave the two (three) of them alone in this big jungle.

"Every single one of them," Nami sobbed, "Why do they have to be this way? Even my own boyfriend?"

"I know how you feel," Usopp responded truthfully (How Ironic!) "So don't cry; I'm on your side."

"…"

"They abandoned us."

"THAT'S JUST WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!"

"…"

The door creaked open and out walked a groggy Karin in her night wear still looking half asleep, "Oi, oi, what's with all the gloominess around here?"

"Karin!"

Her sudden appearance made Nami and Usopp feel relieved that at least they had a medic here to take care of them should things get rough, but then Nami had a sudden glint in her eyes, "Hold on, I just remembered something!"

She got up from her sulking corner, with Usopp following after, and rushed into the cabin where she kept the books - apologizing as she pushed Karin out of the way - she had read and started to search for a book she had in her palms not too long ago, because said book was about this particular island.

However once she found the book, she suddenly found herself wishing, silently wishing, that they were on a different island because ominously trekking its way over to their ship, was one of the most dangerous threats they would come to fear in this island, and from the looks of things, it seemed hungry.

* * *

_With Naruto ~_

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune as he walked in the jungle, observing the landscapes and terrain that came with it, "The only place that I can think of to even match this would be the forest of death back in Konoha," He tapped his chin in thought before hopping on a branch, "Though, I do wonder how much life energy exists in a place like this." He sat in the lotus position before closing his eyes, "It's been so long since I've used sage mode and contacted the frogs. I wonder how they'd feel if I summon them now but first, I would have to check something out."

He stayed silent and started to meditate, ignoring that this area was filled with threats no ordinary man can handle. Once he had a feel of the energy on this island, he reached for it and started to pull it into his body and as he did so, his appearance started to slightly change, and once he was done, he relished how it felt to be a sage once more.

"…Odd," He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt slightly different from what he was used to feeling when in this mode. His senses were sharper, and his vision was clearer than it usually is, and adding to the sensation was the fact that he felt even more powerful and he had wondered if these changes had anything to do with what happened back in his mindscape. "Better see how I look in this form before I confront the toads about this."

Summoning a clone without the usual hand seal, Naruto squinted his eyes as he observed how different he looked. "Damn," he whistled, "I look good!"

He wasn't greeted to the usual sight of his original sage mode appearance, instead, he was greeted to something else. Where there used to be just a red pigmentation around his eyes, it now extended through to his ears but if he had thought those were the changes ended, he was wrong because on his forehead was also another pigmentation, though this one resembled more of an eye than anything else.

"It looks like I have three eyes." He chuckled in good humour at his own joke before he suddenly remembered something, "Hey, how come I don't have toad like eyes anymore?" he wondered what happened, "I better summon Fukasaku, he'd probably have an explanation."

And much to his surprise, he found himself in the familiar island of Mount Myōboku and instinctively, he found himself dodging a strike from a very familiar elder toad who currently looked annoyed.

"So, boyo, you finally decide to pay us a visit…"

Naruto swallowed thickly at the voice and shivered when giant shadows loomed over him, and suddenly, he found himself wishing, that he had never used sage mode to begin with.

_~ With Luffy ~_

Excitement and wonder, that was what he felt right now as he gazed at the amazing view of the jungle. "So this is the Grand Line."

He placed his hand on his hat and observed the actions of each of the creatures he spotted and he couldn't help but feel giddy.

"This is so fun!"

However he lost his smile and replaced it with a look of slight annoyance as he was once more interrupted by the concerned call of Vivi - who had occasionally warned him of the dangers he would face.

"Luffy! Even though it's docile, it's still a dinosaur!"

He looked down at the blue haired princess and grinned brightly as an idea to calm her down flashed to his mind, "Its okay, he doesn't mind!" He tied his leg around the neck of the dinosaur and held his head as he bent down to try and communicate with the creature, "Hey, sorry to bug you," He pointed to a random direction with his finger, "But can you take me over there?"

"…"

Luffy pouted, "Oi~" He tried again as he poked the dinosaur a couple of times, "Can you understand me?" He sat up straight at the head of the dinosaur before scratching his hat in confusion.

But then the dinosaur moved and Luffy's grin got wider, "I'll show you then!" His hand stretched around the neck of the dinosaur and he squeezed, "_Over _there!"

"…"

Vivi was in silent shock as she just witnessed what happened, before that shock turned to concerned fear, "Luffy, I think you should be careful!" Only Luffy wasn't listening to her plea choosing to play around more with the dinosaur.

Bad move.

_THUD! THUD_

Large footsteps thumped the ground at the cry of the large dinosaur and Vivi and Carue took a step back in fear as their hearts thumped loudly.

'_That idiot!'_

She nearly cried at seeing four more dinosaurs of the same species and realized that coming with Luffy was a bad idea as she looked up, she saw that Luffy was actually having the time of his life until one of the other senior dinosaur ate him.

"Luffy!"

However she froze at a really loud throaty chuckle and turned white at the sight that came with it. _'A g-giant!'_

Yes my fellow readers, it was a giant but no, it wasn't the golly one per-say; it was more of the warrior kind and yes, _that _should rightfully bring fear in just about anyone human weaker than said giant.

Unless you were anyone from the Monkey D clan with a remarkable ability to survive, hence, it was why Luffy was just grinning widely as he landed on the palm of the giant staring down at him with a look of confusion.

Before he could stop himself, he whistled in amazement at the sight gifted to him before he carelessly blurted out what came first to mind, "Damn, you're HUGE!" he narrowed an eye suspiciously, "Are you a human?"

"You're asking me if I'm human." The throaty chortle that came after the statement shook Luffy's ground, "I, AND I ALONE, AM ELBAF'S MIGHTEST WARRIOR, DORRY!"

"I'm Luffy, a pirate."

"A pirate? That's great!" Dorry chortled throatily.

"See those guys over there," Luffy had a sly grin as he pointed down to Vivi who was trying to revive a seemingly knocked out Carue, "Those are Vivi, and Carue."

"Say "Hi" Guys!"

Yeah Vivi thought, she should have considered her options before she foolishly charged in and followed Luffy to what would look like a scene of certain doom.

'_I'm too important to die!'_

_~ With Zoro ~_

Walking down a jungle of giant creatures seemed to be an everyday thing for Zoro because he looked calm, and even bored, as he was walking.

"We're do I go to find a bigger meat than those two idiots?"

Zoro scratched his head as he searched left and right for what looked remotely big so that he could slice down and return to the ship and while searching he couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the stunt he had pulled at Naruto.

"Idiot blondes, he should have been faster." He smirked, "If he thinks he can get away with having the envy of swordsmen everywhere, then he's wrong."

However before he could think of a way to further enrage Naruto, his path was blocked by a triceratops (No he didn't know the species."

"…"

"…"

'_What the hell is this? Can you eat it?' _He noticed the three horns on the face and head of the mammal and he couldn't help but ask, "A fellow Santoryu fighter?" and noting the response he received, he smirked and pulled out three of his swords as he spoke, "Alright! Let's make this a good fight."

But he would later come to be disappointed at how easily, the dinosaur lost; but of course, that was neither here nor there.

_~ With Sanji ~_

"I feel like I'm being watched…"

_~ With Usopp, Nami, and Karin ~_

*Sweat drop*

Playing dead, that was the solution they came up with.

Why?

Well what else can you do when you have a huge giant looming over your ship with the cut off head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex? What hope was there that you could defend yourself against such a savage beast? Well the answer was simple…

There was none.

The suggestion to play dead seemed to be a similar thought in all of the three available members of the Straw Hat crew, and it seemed like the best idea at the time, however, one mistake was underestimating the thinking capacity of their really large 'enemy', who was currently poking them.

_~ Minutes Later ~_

Yeah in hindsight, they should have really thought this through, because now, they were in its lair and by all accounts, it was frightening but luckily, fortune decided to smile at them.

"Look, he's distracted." Karin furiously whispered.

"This is our chance!"

"We better not mess this up!"

Usopp, Nami and Karin fearfully glanced at the giant before quietly getting up from their 'petrified state' and once they felt that they each were a safe distance from the giant, they ran.

Ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

But just as they were about to catch their breath, a large sabre tooth tiger's echo channelled across the area and locating the source, Usopp and Nami froze once more.

But Karin smirked and formed a pose, "This one, I can take care off!" She shouted before taking a mighty leap using her Chakra and just as she reached the Sabre Tooth Tiger who had also leapt to catch her, she screamed…

"**RASENGAN!**"

_BOOM_

Usopp and Nami gushed around Karin who proudly absorbed the praises she received from the two as she stood on the knocked out body of the Sabre Tooth. Just as she was about to say something however, all three froze at a louder and bigger roar that shook the very ground they were on.

"It's okay Nami *swallow* Karin-sama will save us right?"

"Y-yeah!" Nami swallowed, "Karin-sama won't allow anything to happen t -

Except as they turned, all they saw was the outline of the person they were just worshiping minutes ago.

.

.

.

_ROAR_

"RUN!"

Yup, this was just your everyday life in of battle, on the mislabelled island known, as Little Garden and in turn, this was your every day way of adventure for the crew formally known, as the Straw Hats.

Isn't it lovely?

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

There's your latest chapter, I hope you all loved it, especially the scenes that made it into what it was.

**Sage Mode:** To all those that weren't expecting Naruto's sage mode to change, well sorry to disappoint you all because it did. It now has an appearance akin to Hashirama's sage mode and unlike the original he had, this one is not only stronger, but it has more perks.

* * *

**Sage Mode vs Haki**: Sage Mode and Haki are two similar things because they somewhat follow the same rules (somewhat) however there are some additions to Sage mode that make Haki inferior but I don't know if it applies to the other way around.

A big example is the strength perk, where one would lift 10x their own body weight, that's the original limit for any sage mode in the summoning realm but then Naruto's sage mode isn't just that. With the new changes, one of the new perks that came along with it was the fact that he now can lift 100x his body weight.

In terms of sensing, Sage mode is superior to Haki in a way but in its own way, Haki could also be superior, and no, I wouldn't go into detail as to why that's so, basically because I can't really put my thoughts on the matter in words.

The one thing sage mode doesn't have is the King Conquerors Haki but then another feature of the Ninja lifestyle can completely make up for that. Want to know what it is? It's KI aka Killer Intent (do I really need to point out the similarities?)

* * *

**Users: **Naruto (Sage Mode and KI), Karin (Mind's Eye = Observation Haki), Nami (Observation Haki - unconsciously).

Nami's case is confusing to me as well. When I first started the series, I wondered what kind of ordinary human would be able to predict the weather like she does, it's simply not on grounds for ordinary and when Oda introduced Haki into the series, I placed two and two together and it finally made sense, except Nami's observation Haki is sort of different than the normal.

Where more would focus on the life around them, Nami unconsciously focuses on the weather around her, it's why she's able to predict the weather and I noticed, it matches her job title perfectly.

* * *

**Naruto's Fruit: **Let me get back to the mysterious topic that is known as Naruto's devil fruit. For those of you that have noticed, he has basic mastery over wind, different reasons can lead to that however, the background backing those reasons would say otherwise; but back to the main topic.

Naruto has revealed that he's a master of wind however, that's _one _of the elements he's a master of, there are two other elements and if you combine the three, you can guess the Devil Fruit he's using.

So no, he's not using the Fu Fu no Mi.

* * *

**Other Notes: **I would go into more details to explain some scenes in the chapter like Naruto's unintentional reverse summoning, but however, I'm lazy and don't feel like doing so and in other notes, my threat regarding the reviews is still on and for those that don't remember it, read chapter one.

If you plan on reporting this story, I still have the files so I can post it over and over again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece both are owned by Kishimoto and Oda respectively and so far, they (Oda) have done an awesome job in the series.

* * *

Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Added a few more things to the chapter that wasn't added before, and I added some extra things to the authors note. I'm sure if you read it, you'll notice. **

* * *

~ Chapter VII: Not So Little Garden 2 ~

* * *

_Mount Myōboku_

* * *

The mountain of the toads or the homeland of the toads, Mount Myōboku, nothing much about its history is known except the eventual arrival takeover of the toads. It's a beautiful island paradise filled with rich life and in turn, rich life energy and thus, it's a haven for their own sages.

Currently, most of the battle toads were annoyed at their current summoned and if you would come to ask them why, well the answer would be the seemed abandonment of their tribe for what felt like 5 months.

Naruto was sweating under the gaze of the Toad Boss Gamabunta and the toad elder Fukasaku as they both looked at him with calculating eyes while they processed every information given to them.

"Um -

"**Silence brat!**" Gamabunta frowned, "**We haven't decided on exactly **_**how**_** to punish you yet.**"

"…" Fukasaku hummed while scratching his chin. He inspected Naruto's sage mode and got a feel of his energy and to say he was surprised with how strong the lad had gotten would be an understatement, "Boyo, you sure have gotten stronger since our last visit," He eyed Naruto spectacularly, "And you say all this happened following your banishment from Konoha?" he got a sharp nod in response, "How strong to you think you've gotten boy? Strong enough to face the fox himself?"

Naruto was confused at the question but he answered truthfully, "No," He looked at Fukasaku with a serious face, "He was aware of my life after my leaving the leaf so he knows most of every technique I can perform and because of that, I can guess, that he has formed a counter for most of them."

"Hmm, even with the added devil fruit upgrade?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "But why would I want to fight him? We're aren't at odds as we usually are in the past, and he's helped with fighting off most of my bodies weaknesses seeing as he doesn't want a weak vessel and what not." Naruto tapped his chin, "We've even come to an agreement that perfectly works with us."

Fukasaku was interested at the development at hand, _'Hmm, it seems that Naruto-chan never ceases to amaze me,' _He rubbed the top of his staff, _'With that strange ability he has, he's even gone off to make friends with a Biju, unaware of how this'll affect him in the future.' _"What exactly is this arrangement you both have?"

"I get stronger and he helps and together in the future, we return to the elemental nations to face off the man he hates the most," Naruto frowned, "Though it being Madara Uchiha is a bit farfetched, but because of where we live, we're not ruling out the possibility."

'_We'll I'll be,' _Fukasaku had to force himself to hold back a grin because this was the exact situation he was looking for, _'If I didn't know any better, I would say that he's ready to move into the next step of taming the fox.' _"Naruto-chan, there's something important I want to tell you and your decision on the matter would have a large effect on your future, so I would also want you to think really hard on the answer you want to give and make sure that you fully accept it."

Naruto was confused at what Fukasaku preached but his body sat up straight at the face he was met with. _'Whatever the question is,' _he thought grimly, _'I better make the right decision then.'_

* * *

_Little Garden_

* * *

Usopp, Karin, and Nami hopelessly stared at the steaming ton of dinosaur steak meat that was in front of them and cringed at the loud throaty chortle that escaped the giant's throat.

"Okay let's eat!"

"I've lost my appetite."

"But this is good dinosaur meet."

"We don't want to eat it…"

The giant chortled once at the chorused reply from the three puny humans, "But it's so good, this _is_ dinosaur meet." He took a bite out of the piece he was holding, "Try it, you'll like it!"

The three silently cried even more as they mumbled to themselves…

"First, he'll make us eat the dinosaur meat…"

"…that'll fatten us up…"

"…And then he'll eat us too."

"Yeah, that's what giants do."

"We we're so young."

"Maybe that's the best time to be eaten."

"Oh what a waste," the giant chewed out a piece of the dinosaur meet he prepared, ignoring the mumble that escaped the humans below him, "It's really yummy." He swallowed and then looked down at the three, and he sweat dropped, "Oi, oi, are you sure you don't want it?"

"Maybe if we can starve ourselves until the log sets, and keep ourselves thin, we'll manage to stay alive." Nami whispered hopelessly to her two friends.

"But how long will it take for the log to set?" Usopp was crying even more as he inhaled the scent of the meat in front of them, "The meat smells so good, soon I won't be able to control myself…"

"I'll ask." Karin silently agreed with Usopp because the meat was _so _good, that it was taking much of an effort from her to not jump and dive in into said meat, "Um… Brogy-san, may I ask you a little question?"

"What's up little girl?"

"How long will it take for the log to set on this island?"

.

.

.

"One Year."

One year.

One year.

One year.

_THUD_

Brogy gave one more heart full chortle at the reaction he got from the three, "You humans are funny!"

* * *

_Meanwhile ~_

* * *

Somewhere in the jungle, we find ourselves looking at an exact duplicate of the wax mansion we found earlier however there were slight noticeable differences between the two, and one of them was the age of said structure.

This one was just built.

"Oh Mr 5…"

"That's a nice little power you have there." Yes you heard right my readers, the baroque works agent known as Mr 5, had arrived Little Garden, and you all know who follows after him, "…An instant hideout in the jungle."

One of the other figures, now identified as Mr 3, the carpenter of said building, just smirked.

"However, this is still _our _mission." Mr 5 continued, ignoring the smirk that formed on his numerically superior's face, "We want you to keep out of it." He wasn't one to usually show his expressions, but there were some times when he did and this was one of those times, as the corners of his mouth curved up slightly.

The reason?

The disappearance of the arrogant smirk.

"Hmm, you think you're strong enough to make us back down?" He stirred his cup, "…Yeah right."

Ok scratch that, now he glared hard behind his brown sunglasses as if willing the male in front of him to continue his bullshit and unfortunately for him, he did.

"…You two are simply too weak, Mr 5, Miss Valentine, for this mission to continue."

The speaker of said bullshit, was fully confident of himself because of his superior knowledge over the two lower ranked agents in front of him. It was why he was calmly sipping his tea in front of the two angry agents.

"Don't look so angry, instead, take a look at the wanted poster…" he reached into his pockets and unfolded a sheet of paper, and printed for all to see where pictures of two familiar faces, "I would like to thank the two of you for giving me the opportunity to come to this island," the man took another sip of his tea, ignoring as Mr 5 picked up the wanted poster, "If you hadn't, then I wouldn't be able to cash in on the price that came with it…"

"Blue ogre Dorry, and Red ogre Brogy, of the Giant Warrior Pirates…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wanted, Dead or Alive**_

_**(Insert Split Pictures here)**_

_**Blue Ogre Dorry [Left], Red Ogre Brogy [Right]**_

_**ß100, 000, 000 (each)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I've heard of legends about them," Miss Valentine mused, "Isn't this wanted poster supposed to be 100 years old?"

"Yes, but they are alive on this very island," Mr 3 answered, "At that time, they were worth ß100, 000, 000 each, therefore adding the two, they would be worth twice as much."

"A ß200, 000, 000 bounty?" A troubled Miss Valentine asked, "But you're fighting giants!"

Mr 3 just chuckled, "A superior criminal uses his superior intellect to commit his crimes," He blew the fumes coming out from his hot tea, "You two need only follow my orders, because with a suitable plan, any mountain can be flattened…"

The cackle that echoed all around the perimeter was flamboyant yet maniacal and any one humanoid that heard said echo would just frown before feeling nothing but sadness and pity for its owner, because the cackle, would be one of the most horrible cackle they'd hear, in their entire lives.

* * *

_Everything till the capture of Zoro, Nami, Vivi, and Karin exactly follows Canon_

* * *

Not too long ago after the toad sage's decision, Naruto emerged from the confines of Mount Myōboku, home of the toads, with a companion toady companion who was just as amazed as he was when he first arrived the island.

"Ni-san you were right, this place is strange."

"Meh, you'll get used to it… at least I hope you do."

He didn't arrive in the same location he had left and he had arrived not in the same state he had left but it didn't stop Naruto from continuing his exploring of this island to search for the familiar source of energy he had felt when he arrived the place. "I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, I hope it's worth the search."

He was unaware of the events that transpired on the island before his arrival but it didn't border him in the slightest, because to him, he knew that his friends could take really good care of themselves, plus he knew that Karin was there to help if they had any issues.

Yeah, that's how far his trust goes.

As he hoped between branches, his mind couldn't help but reflect on the feeling of shock he had once he had laid eyes on Gamakichi for the first time in more than a year and to the toads around him, it was quite understandable because to them, he didn't quite seem to know the physiology of their species.

After the reunion and a rather lengthy explanation he had been forced to sit through (part of the punishment) Fukasaku decided to tell him something rather shocking and till now, he couldn't escape the words said to him…

"_Naruto-chan, it has been decided that you are now fully prepared to tame the 9 tailed fox," _the voice of the toad echoed in his mind, _"But the decision on whether or not to move forward with this move is all up to you lad. I advise you to choose lightly as the future of your world depends on it."_

He hadn't spoken to Kurama about this subject because the fox would rather sleep than be bordered with trivial matters, and he knew what it felt like for someone else to pull your strings; it was why his decision was kept on hold for the mean time.

"Ni-chan, what exactly are we looking for?"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the bored voice of Kichi, who sat on his head, and he stopped and stood on a stray branch explaining what he knew. After listening to what was said, Kichi pointed out to the rather old ship they had been approaching unconsciously and Naruto was shocked that he didn't notice said vehicle.

"I didn't even know this was what I'd find," He scratched the back of his head, "I was just playing hot and cold with my sensing and before I knew it, I was lead here."

"Well why don't we go search inside to see if what you're looking for is there?"

Naruto nodded and followed his amphibian friend's advice, a few minutes later, he was disappointed with what he found.

"A scroll, that's what was giving me that feeling?"

"Well it has to be some scroll for it to mess with your senses like that." Kichi shrugged on Naruto's head before relaxing on his blond locks, "Why don't you open it and find out what's inside?"

"Nah," Naruto sealed the scroll in his left storage seal located on his left wrist, "I have some other things to do first. I'll read it as soon as I get back to the ship."

"By the way," Kichi remembered, "You didn't tell me about the new friends you made, any reason for that?"

"I guess I just forgot," Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes as he stood straight, "I'll introduce you to them when I find them."

Anything else Kichi said to the blonde was not heard by said blonde because he let a wide range chakra pulse that travelled across the entire island and as the pulse returned back to him, he had a rough idea of where everyone and everything was on the island, including his friends…

Wait.

"SHIT!"

_Whoosh!_

Appearing silently on a viewing branch via Leaf Shunshin, Naruto was met with a sight that both confused him and made his blood boil.

"Oi Ni-san?"

He shushed Kichi before he carefully observed the scene that he was presented and tried to make heads and tails with it.

First, he noticed Nami, Zoro, Karin, and Vivi standing on what looked like a wax cake with a spinning pumpkin that was cut open half way and had candles sticking out of it. From where he stood, he could guess that the texture of the wax was still wet, something he could use to his advantage.

His eyes then shifted to the left, and he noticed what looked like a giant sized human bound on both arms and legs by the same material and couldn't help but wonder, _'Must be related to the Akimichi. If so, then why doesn't he shrink his size to escape the bindings?' _

Then he noticed the sitting form of Luffy who seemed to be struggling very hard but he still remained in his sitting position, _'If I know Luffy from what I've heard about him and what I've seen, then he shouldn't be sitting around like that, unless something's preventing him from moving.'_

However, he noticed something else, something that made him pause and mentally question himself, _'Where are Usopp and Sanji?' _His mind flashed, _'Oh and I guess Carue?'_

"Are these the friends you're telling me about?"

"Yeah, except, some of them aren't friends like that girl eating the rice cracker," Naruto pointed to Miss Golden week, "And the man with a ridiculous looking hair style." He pointed to Mr Three.

"Boss, they look like they're trapped," Kichi concluded after he too observed the scene, "What are you going to do?"

Naruto made a clone to search for Sanji before he reached for Kichi who was nestled in his blonde locks before dropping said frog on the branch next to him, "I'm not sure," He crouched, "But I think I have a pretty general idea."

* * *

_Minutes Earlier_

* * *

If anyone were to walk into the scene unaware of the events prior, their first thought would be 'What the Fuck?'

A knocked out giant and a bound giant lying next to what looked a waxed cake with a semi cut open pumpkin with candles on the top and four humans used as life sized figurines, yeah, if that's not a cause for concern then I don't know what is.

Let's slightly rotate the earth backwards and if we stop at a particular part, we might all see and understand what happened.

( ) … ( )

It all started with the poisoning of the Yale that was consumed by one of the giants. As it turned out, it was poisoned by a timed bomb that was meant to take out the Straw Hat pirates who were unaware of the taint in their drinks.

Conclusions were drawn and blood was spilled between the giants and the Straw Hat's captain, Monkey D Luffy but as it turned out to the giants, who were slow in the intake, the Straw Hats weren't the culprits.

Dory, who by then had taken a liking to Usopp had heard the call of the volcano and was unaware of his friend's plight, however, he wasn't blind to notice how sluggish his friend moved once their battle began anew and in the end, he watched with conflicting emotions as his friend was cut in the shoulder by his own axe signalling, much to his regret, his victory.

And then it happened.

The cackle that made him angry.

The followed taunt that made his anger grow.

And to his utter shame, the loss that made him reflect.

The arrival of the baroque works agents was a surprise to those that hadn't deduced their presence on the island but it did nothing however to stop their defeat and capture.

However what the baroque works agents forgot to consider was the presence of two certain blondes belonging in the straw hats.

They were too consumed in their fight with the current members to even start to consider looking for the missing two which would prove to be a big mistake later, but let's not tell them by how much okay?

Now, we see ourselves looking at a shirtless Luffy - who had had enough of his involuntary mistakes - the knocked out pair: Carue, and Usopp, and finally, three members of the baroque works agents as they were gloating their victory over the obviously angry pirate.

* * *

_Now_

* * *

"…You're too late to save them, Straw hat!"

The cackle that followed only enraged Luffy even more but he couldn't do anything as he was forced to listen to the monologue, "By the time you got mad, your Nakama had already been reduced to this."

Luffy grit his teeth and clenched his fists even tighter, "So what?! They're still alive!" He growled at the response he received, which was another chuckle from the completely smug Mr 5, who had been bitter of his beat down at Whiskey Peak…

"Well I don't know about that," Mr 5 paused as he directed his vision to the waxed figurines of Zoro, Nami, Karin and Vivi, "After Miss Goldenweek paints them, they'll be perfect wax figures!" Mr 5 sneered as he looked back at Luffy, "You're too late to save them Straw Hat!"

_CRASH_

The falling trees caught the attention of those that could still move and turning, they noticed a slouching Mr 3 walk out of the smoke and into the clearing with a knowing smirk on his face.

He had listened in to what Mr 5 had explained to the captain and couldn't help but feel like adding his own input, "That is indeed correct." Wax poured out of Mr 3's arms and the tip of his hair immediately and automatically, caught fire, "And now, you will taste _true _despair!"

.

.

.

_STOMP_

_._

_._

_._

_STOMP_

_._

_._

_._

"What the…"

"Candle… CHAMPION!"

Mr 5's face was neutral at seeing Mr 3's ultimate weapon revealed to the pirate scum in front of him. He decided that it would be best to explain matters, "That… is what earned him his ß52, 000, 000, 000 bounty," A smirk formed on his face, "Mr 3's greatest work of art…"

"…"

"COOOOOLLLLLLLLL!"

Luffy had stars in his eyes as the wax body armor was painted with wonderful colours that were provided by the wonderful art work of Miss Goldenweek. He was amazed and in awe at how awesome it looked, however all those emotions completely vanished as he avoided a quick blow meant for his head.

_SMASH_

The fight had resumed.

But it was interrupted by a strange yet sudden activity…

"What the!?"

"WHAT!"

If you're all staring at what they were staring at, then you too would notice that the pumpkin head was being lifted up from the cake by the silhouette of a male.

"Oh, Naruto!"

Yes, it was Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently in his sage mode, easily lifting up the pumpkin over his head with one arm and a smirk on his face.

"Yo!" Naruto gave a mighty heave before he threw the pumpkin up in the sky, watching as it sailed. He drew both his arm back as he charged up his devil fruit ability.

"Add a little sage power and…" He cupped his hands and what followed, was a large burst of wind which formed into tornado, and it was heading straight for the pumpkin. "**Senpū: Chou Oodama Gufuu-hou!**"

_BOOM_

Luffy grinned at what Naruto did, glad that the blonde made his appearance now because it was one of the things he needed, but then he remembered that there were some threats to take care of so he threw both his hand backwards and smirked as they were stretching to incredible lengths, "Gomu Gomu no…" he started to run towards Mr 3, who was still in shock, and shouted, "BAZOOKA!"

_SLAM_

"DAMN YOU!"

Luffy watched with a grin as Mr 3's body was sent flying into the sky light before he focused his gaze back on the three baroque work agents who looked at him with negative expressions on each of their faces.

"Ararah," Luffy slapped his hat on his head, "You sure took your sweet time to get here Naruto!"

"Sorry Captain," Naruto landed beside Luffy with a grin of his own - as his sage mode was activated - and looked at the Baroque works agents, "I just managed to get myself lost in the road of life."

"Oi Mr 5," Miss Valentine whispered angrily to her partner who understood the hidden message.

"Yeah, he's the one that embarrassed us back at Whiskey Peak." The two growled at remembering how easily they lost against this pirate before Mr 5 had a smirk, "But it's okay, we have a rough idea on what his abilities are…"

"…We can counter them and defeat him." Miss Valentine giggled before a sly smirk formed on her face, "But let's not kill him _please_? I still want to use him as my personal relief/toy."

Naruto shivered as his ears picked up what the female pervert uttered, "For my personal safety, that's _not_ going to happen." He wouldn't deny that she was indeed hot, but he'd rather not be a prisoner in some girls basement, "And besides, I think people might strongly dislike your plan."

"You mean that orange haired bimbo?" Miss Valentine laughed, "What's she going to do? Even if you stopped the pumpkin from completing its job, by now, she and the rest of the idiots have lose any reserve amount of air they once had!"

_BOOM_

"Well then," a loud smug voice echoed from the raging flames that danced all around the wax cake, "It's a good thing I managed to save them isn't it?"

"Good timing… Usopp!"

Yes that's right, it was none other than the Great Captain Usopp, who, with the help of his trusty side-kick, managed to save the lives of his crew mates and it was all thanks to his and Naruto's simple yet effective plan.

Luffy grinned wider, relieved that his friends were finally safe before he set his sights on the two obviously enraged Baroque workers - one had quietly snuck away in the midst of the chaos - and rolled his shoulder.

"Yosh!" He pulled his arm back and it stretched to incredible lengths, "**Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!**"

His clenched fist struck the unaware Mr 5, who was unprepared to guard the attack, before he went after the flying body as he bent both his elbows in preparation. "**Gomu Gomu no - **

"I won't let you!" Miss Valentine screeched and tried to intercept Luffy but her charge was halted by Naruto who had a smirk on his 'painted' face and a really large glowing orb on his arm.

"…"

"…You wouldn't hurt a lady *gulp* would you?"

"**RASENGAN!**"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

_SMASH!_

Crashing through the walls of a certain wax hideout was the body of a blonde cook as skidded and bounced on the ground before settling as it smashed through a tree.

Out of the crashed wall came the bulky body of Mr 13 who just glared at his opponent behind his black sun-glasses, "Pathetic."

Sanji, meanwhile, coughed out blood from his mouth while he tried to gain his bearings of the surrounding around him. _'Shit,' _He fixed his jaw as he stared at the walking form of Mr 13, _'I didn't expect him to hit so hard.' _

It all happened so fast and so painfully, that it hurt each time he remembered the events prior to the sneak attack from what he assumed to be one of the members of the Unlickies of the baroque works.

"That didn't even hurt, you bastard."

He inwardly winced at his own words and saw that the male paused in his walk towards him, making Sanji smirk.

_SMACK_

He spat out blood as he was smacked away by another very powerful blow that he didn't see coming and he had to wonder, _'Just how strong is this guy?'_

Managing to catch himself, Sanji stood up, ignoring his shaking legs, and started to run with a battle cry however he was once more attacked by a gut wrenching punch from his opponent, who just silently appeared in front of him in a burst of speed.

"S-shit!"

Sanji grabbed his opponent's arm as it was lodged in his stomach before he manoeuvred himself and swiftly delivered a powerful kick to his opponents head expecting to see said head roll off his shoulders but that wasn't what happened.

…

The piercing scream that Sanji let out, was loud enough for the entire jungle to hear and luckily for him, it was also loud enough to help a Naruto clone locate the whereabouts of his fellow blonde - as his clone had deactivated his sage mode.

The clone had arrived to the scene and balanced on a branch and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the familiar technique he had encountered once in the Elemental Nations, _'Shit! What's a member of the Kaguya doing here?' _but his thoughts on the matter froze once he realized that this might not be the case because he remembered from what he had read in the clan libraries of the Uzumaki, that each member had a distinct tribal mark on their forehead and they also possessed a distinct skin tone.

'_Well I'm not really going into that skin tone theory but he does lack the other certain trait the Kaguya are said to possess.' _Naruto frowned, _'However, that doesn't make him less of a threat.'_

He needed to move fast because from where he stood, he realised that Sanji wouldn't be able to continue fighting, because of the numerous internal and external injuries he had spotted when he activated his eyes.

…

He kicked and struggled as his head was being crushed by the really strong grip of his opponent, _'Damn it!' _if Zoro were to see him in this state, the swordsman would laugh and gloat his superiority over him, much to the blonde's anger, but then he was more worried about what Nami, Vivi, and Karin would think about him now.

'_I can't let them see me like this!'_

For the sake of the lovely ladies, he would struggle and beat this bastard then he would drag the corpse to the idiot swordsman and gloat his victory over him because somewhere deep inside him, he knew that right now, the idiot had gotten himself in a bind.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle brat," Mr 13 continued to crush the head of Sanji, unaware of the blonde's thoughts, "You will still fall to me in the end, like those before you have. Even if you don't fall to me, my partner is more than strong enough to finish the job for me."

"Is that so?" Mr 13 didn't even flinch at the voice that echoed behind him, but he did turn his head around to see where said voice originated and raised an eyebrow at the appearance of another blonde male.

"And you are?" His voice was cool and calm and it showed Naruto that he wasn't afraid or surprised of his appearance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself as he flashed his Rinnegan - having deactivated it earlier - eyes at Mr 13, "And I believe that you have something, belonging to me."

"…"

The man just remained silent at the blonde's proclamation before he focused his attention on the other blonde whose he was crushing painfully. "Please leave, you are bordering my work."

Naruto who heard what he said was internally angered at how he was ignored but outside his face turned neutral. "Let he have a look on what it is you're working on then." He stretched his right hand and recalled a technique used by an enemy long ago, 'What were the words he used again?' "Banshō Ten'in!"

Unaware of the movement behind him, Mr 13 continued to crush the skull of the struggling Sanji, who was just about to lose consciousness, however, the name of the technique his opponent used caused him to pause in confusion.

"What?"

Big mistake.

He should have focused more on defence than speech because it would have definitely helped him in the situation he currently found himself in, but he remembered one thing as his body was being pulled by an imaginary force.

His powers.

_CRASH_

Naruto caught Sanji's knocked out body as it flew towards him and created a clone to keep it safe while he looked at the male who managed to use his weight to counter his bansho tenin.

"That's an impressive ability you have there."

"Hone Hone no Mi," The black skinned man simply answered as he dusted himself, getting up from the crater he created, "I can manipulate my bones however I please."

'Yup, He'd be definitely welcomed as a member of the Kaguya clan,' Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Interesting."

"That it is." Mr 13 nodded, "Though what I find more interesting is the ability you just used, what was it you called it? Bansho Tenin?" Seeing the brief nod, he continued, "From my brief observation of the ability, you seem to draw any matter towards you at will however I would guess that you don't have full control over it seeing as it should have pulled me towards you regardless of my increase in weight."

He grit his teeth at the accurate assumption but that didn't stop Naruto's determination to face him, "I see you're clever as you are strong. But let's see how that's going to help you in a one on one fight against someone you can't possibly beat."

The baroque work agent in front of him just remained silent before he simply stretched his arm to the sky.

Naruto was confused at what he did before his eyes caught on to what happened not soon after that particular movement, "Oh so it's a sword fight you want eh?" he stretched his hand sideways and the seal on his wrist glowed, "Then it's one you shall have."

Mr 13 stood still, watching with his sword drawn, as Naruto got into position. "It doesn't matter how strong and sharp your sword is, as long as I have my ability, there's no blade in the world that can cut through my bones."

"We'll see."

The two stared at each other silently waiting for some sort of signal to begin the match. Not far from them a leaf was falling to the ground and the moment said leaf hit the ground, both disappeared in a burst of speed.

_CLANG_

The shock wave that emerged from the clash was strong enough to blow some of the animals away from their arena and the moment the two clashed blades, each knew that their fight, would be an interesting one.

Naruto stared at the face of his opponent, observing with keen eyes as he was looking for any weakness, he found none, so he jumped back before he punched forward sending a burst of wind at his opponent in the hopes that he could get to spot an opening from his opponent.

He was wrong.

It was as easy as swatting a bug for the baroque work agent which was why he wasn't put out with slicing the approaching wind in half, though he supposed he found the expression on the blonde's face… amusing but he knew dwelling on that could have serious repercussions which was what he was going to instill in the blonde who decided to leave his guard open.

_SMACK_

Naruto knew that if he was a normal person, his facial bones would have cracked from the punch he received but if there was one thing he was thankful for, it was the fact that he wasn't normal.

"Do you see now how outclassed you are when compared to me?" Mr 13 started to walk towards the fallen body of Naruto, who was on one knee, "Do you see that fighting will only prove to be useless - **SHINRA TENSEI**!"

_BOOM CRASH_

"Dont underestimate me," said Naruto as he slowly got up from the ground, "I still have a lot of fight in me and for a genius, I would have expected you to anticipate that I can repel objects as well."

Finishing his statement with a dash, Naruto drew his sword backwards and slashed his opponent across his chest but the attack was blocked easily, something Naruto anticipated, which was why he gave Mr 13 an unexpected head butt to the face before he jumped back again seconds later and smirked, as he noted the broken nose.

Because he was still in shock from the unexpected attack, Mr 13 didn't notice as Naruto jumped forward and slashed his katana.

Big mistake.

_CRACK_

His bone sword shattered before him and he looked at the blonde in surprise before his face turned neutral, "You know I've met people like you before," Mr 13 spoke while he slowly fixed his nose with his bone manipulation ignoring the pains as he did, "They had the exact type of powers as you but each of them also had one thing in common, a flaw, a flaw that they fail to notice on time."

If Naruto noticed a spike in power or chakra, he ignored it as he continued to listen to what his opponent had to say, "It is because of that reason that every opponent I face always loses their lives and like them, you won't be any different and allow me to show you why."

As the words left Mr 13'a mouth, bones of different sizes and shapes started to form around his whole body and cover it completely, starting from his head to his toe. Once it was done, it looked like he had a samurai armor around him, complete with two swords and the helmet, but unlike some armors, this one was made entirely, out of bones.

_CLING_

He wasn't surprised that his opponent didn't give him any sort of chance to possibly block the attack - if he was a normal person but he wasn't - however he was quicker than what some assumed him to be, especially with his mange-negan activated, because of that, he was able to block the strike.

"It looks like you aren't that strong after all." Mr 13 was unaware of what his opponent was thinking, "You can barely keep up with me, why don't you give up, so that I'll give you a quick death?"

He had heard what his opponent had said and he couldn't help but growl as his brain processed the statement, "Let me tell you something you irritating little copycat," Naruto snarled while his Mangekyou implants in his Rinnegan spun angrily as he glared at Mr 13, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Giving up..." He paused as he pushed hard, before he sent a hard round house kick to his opponent's skull, "...Is the last thing I'll ever to!"

_ZAP_

Mr 13 was caught off guard by a lightning shock that channeled around his body but that opening was all Naruto needed to do this, "**SHINRA TENSEI! _BOOM_**"

And thus the battle had resumed.

* * *

_Hours Later_

* * *

Luffy and the Original Naruto had fought and easily defeated the remainder of the more threatening Baroque works members leaving only the less threatening one - who honestly didn't want anything to do with the fighting from her stories - but because of the injuries some of the crew members suffered, they would have to stay on the island longer than they had anticipated.

As it turned out, Dorry wasn't as dead as people seemed to believe and once the reason was found out, they were glad that such an occurrence happened because Brogy actually regretted his actions against his friend.

The reunion though painful was indeed welcome, and every one of the pirates were happy, happy that the jolly giant, Brogy, got his friend back, but when some of the pirates remembered that they wouldn't be able to leave the island not for a year, the mood around them turned sullen.

Vivi was more distraught than the rest, because she knew that without her, her country could fall to the hands of crocodile and his minions which was why she was in a rush to get back home. But to find out that they would encounter a year worth of delay, it made her want to curse the heavens because she knew by then that her country would have indeed fallen.

At least with her and the Straw Hats - of whom she had complete faith in - her country would be saved but now, the possibilities of that happening with no mode of navigation across the ocean was at an all-time low.

At least that was what she would have thought had Naruto not presented them with an Eternal Pose to Arabastar, something he snagged off the Unluckies as he faced them while saving Sanji's life (who in the end was begrudgingly grateful).

Vivi had thanked him with a big hug and the sullen crew members resumed their celebrations but in the end they knew that they needed to leave soon now that they had a way to go home.

They were unaware or they forgot however, that one of the Unluckies still remained alive and currently, she was flying towards her lord and master to report exactly what had happened in the island known, as Little Garden…

* * *

_Minutes later in an undisclosed Location_

* * *

Currently flying into a very expensive looking VIP room which had transparent see through glass walls surrounded outwardly by a body of water, was a small hawk who manoeuvred its way over the jaws of an alligator tended by a very familiar face.

Another occupant in the room watched with curious eyes as the hawk flew towards him while he lounged comfortably.

"Why have you decided to interrupt my work here… Miss Friday?"

"My Lord Crocodile, I bring you some terrible news…"

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

Well, the chapter came out earlier than I expected but in the end, it's still out, hope you all like it.

* * *

**Sage + Devil Fruit: **Unlike most other people around the world, people from the Elemental Nations have chakra imbedded into them as a result of the Chakra Fruit (another devil fruit) eaten by Kaguya. Naturally because of this, Devil Fruits aren't supposed to have an effect on people from said island - at least that's what I think - however in this story, they do.

Each fruit eaten by an Elemental Nation born civilian will bond with the user's chakra (whether large or small) coils thus creating a new bloodline and for those that already have one, they would be lucky to have eaten it because this rule won't change meaning if Sasuke or Mei per say where to eat the Hie Hie no Mi, Mei will not only have the Lava and Boil in her physiology, she will also have a new and unrivalled control over Ice thus granting her three elemental bloodlines.

While this may seem overpowered to you all, please remember that around the Elemental Nations, there's a barrier that's preventing its occupants from seeing the world beyond and vice versa so don't worry your pretty little heads about who will want which fruit and why.

Now, for those with sage powers, the fruit's ability will be increased a hundred fold, and because there are few sages in the world, this particular occurrence, will be a rarity.

* * *

**Opponents: **Naruto will face opponents whose ancestors (unknown or not) are from the Elemental Nations and because of that, most of them would be directly related to the sage. Some might have dojutsu, some might have other abilities but what most of these have in common is the history of the elemental nations, meaning like Naruto, they are after the treasures of the sage that they believe to be among one piece.

Some might have devil fruit abilities and others might have blood inherited abilities but do know this, each of will be powerful in their own right.

* * *

Hope I managed to satisfy your thoughts!

Peace.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I've added a new ending to the chapter and might have changed some things. Hope you all like it.

* * *

"**Hello" Demon/Technique declaration.**

"_**Hello**_**" Demon thought.**

"Hello" Human speech.

'_Hello_' Human thought.

"_Hello_" Human hiss/Announcement.

* * *

~ Chapter VIII: Men, we need a doctor! ~

* * *

_BOOM_

The Going Merry charged out of the neck of a giant gold fish, courtesy of Brogy and Dorry, and landed on the sea with a large splash.

_SPLASH_

"They even pierced the ocean itself*sob*," Usopp sniffed a tear drop as he admired the view of the divided part of the ocean, "That's the true strength, of an Elbaf Warrior…" he took a deep breath and screamed into the skies "…It's so awesome!"

_SPLASH_

Seconds after the second splash, Luffy, Usopp and Carue started to celebrate and sing a song in memory of the Elbaf warriors they both came to know and love as awesome friends. For Usopp, the Elbaf warriors just reignited his desire to become the best warrior he could be so that he could protect his friends and the ones he cares about and for Luffy, it just showed him how awesome the Grand Line can be now that he was on it and though he had no idea of the negatives that he would face later on, he didn't care, because like the Elbaf warriors, he will never give up, in his dream to protect his friends and become king of the pirates.

"Those two, they sure are energetic." Nami smiled, watching Usopp and Luffy celebrating on the corner of her eyes. She turned to look at the sea they were sailing on and admired how beautiful it was, but then a tired sigh escaped from her lips, "This whole ordeal really tired me out… Vivi, can you keep an eye on this for me for a while?"

Naruto meanwhile ignored all that was around him including the girl snuggling her boobs into his shoulders as he opened the scroll he found on Little Garden. He sort of missed Kichi's company but, he could understand that the little guy had some business to take care off.

"Alright," He rolled the scroll open and unconsciously activated his Doujutsu, "Let's see what little secret it is that you've kept hidden."

"_KLSODMEIDSUA DS SOAMDOIMSd aoia sdOEDO ISmSpoma aoDOPOm OsModsimpm Psampiomdpm oIMSOP DIMpmsdiOPM oaimsdo oaismdmoeua…"_

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Naruto tossed the scroll to the side before sighing in annoyance, "Damn, I thought I would find something interesting but all I found was just some gibberish."

"Maybe it's encrypted." If Karin was annoyed with the way he disrupted her snuggle time, she didn't show it, "Maybe you need someone smart to decrypt it."

"Yeah, but that someone would have to be an Uzumaki by blood." Naruto reasoned as he watched, with amusement, as Luffy tried to pick up the scroll only for it to snap shot, but then he realised something, "Hey, you're an Uzumaki, and you're really smart!" He looked at Karin with a grin, "Why don't you try decrypting it?"

Karin blushed under the praise before she cleared her throat and cleaned her glasses as they had become foggy, "While I am indeed smart," She placed her glasses on and crossed her arms under her breasts, "I'm not a Nara-level genius. You'll need one of those types of geniuses to decrypt the file."

Naruto pouted - an expression Karin found cute - before he sighed, "I guess we'll never find out what the scroll holds the - _THUD!"_

The sound of a body dropping heavily on the ground alerted Naruto and Karin's, so they turned and gasped in pure shock at the sight that greeted their eyes.

"Nami!"

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

"Mr 2 Bon Clay-sama, the Swanda is ready to deport!"

"Okay, _okay! _Oh just be quiet already."

Docked near the island of Arabastar was a ship, whose base design was that of a swan and on said ship were crew mates of different shapes and sizes all wearing costumes of their choosing which they use, to intimidate their prey.

If people were to glance at the ship for the first time, they would laugh. However it is that mistake that will cause them dearly; because like any other foe the ship came across, the instigators will fall under the sheer might of the Swanda.

"Really, why should _I _have to do this? You guys can go take care of garbage like Mr 3 yourselves."

Like the rest of the crew mates, however only more insane, their captain wore a costume of his own that sent shivers of fear, down the spine of each person. But like his crew, it was only a disguise, to hide what monster that lied underneath.

Why even his mere presence sends fear amongst his own crew mates, who were shivering and cowering of their captain's wrath. However the brave ones stood firm and spoke their mind, as each were finding the task he gave them to be quite… hard.

"Please no sir! Even if we charge him all at once, we wouldn't be able to beat him!"

"Please just this once, it's an order from the boss himself after all!"

Out of everyone in the baroque works, the one that could probably tame this interesting male, was the boss himself, but of course very few knew that why? Because the boss himself wasn't one for recklessly showing off his special ability.

Mr 2 sighed, "That bothersome Zero-chan!"

The only times he would do it was to prove his superiority amongst his subordinates, or, to show how 'heroic' he could be to the people of Alabaster, oh it was quite funny and saddening to see how he had all them fooled but in order to achieve the utopia they all required, it had to be done, it was one of the few reasons most agents had joined up with him in the first place.

But, what they, and some others didn't know is that soon, soon their efforts would be quenched by a group of pirates that will be known… as the Straw Hats.

However they weren't one to go down, without a fight.

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

Contrast to what it once was earlier, the mood of the ship took a drastic shift once each member were notified of the illness Nami had picked up. From the notes of the ships resident doctor her current symptoms were: Fever, Nausea, Dizziness, and pains in some areas of her body.

Karin, as a professional doctor, had no problem mixing up a cure for those particular symptoms as she was somewhat used to mixing up ingredients when she used to work for Orochimaru. She even helped him develop some of those muscle and chakra enhancement drugs he used on Sasuke once upon a time and they each worked perfectly, yet, every time she had thought she'd successfully healed Nami through an attempt of a cure she had mixed, her patient would fall sick again and honestly, it was starting to frustrate her.

That she couldn't find a solution to this illness was only part of the frustration, the other part was concentrated more on some members of the crew doubting her prowess as a medic - even though she knew they didn't mean it.

She was happy that Naruto came to her defence on the issue. However, with their inexperience of traveling around the grand line, she, as a doctor, knew there will be new illnesses she knew nothing about.

She was indeed prepared as she had explored all the islands from all the quadrants of the Blue sea: North, South, East, and West, and on each quadrant, she had gotten ingredients for her future patients so technically she should be able to mix up a cure for almost any sickness she would encounter but however, she was unprepared for the hardship that was the grand line.

Because she had used so much of her resources before now on the islands she'd visited with Naruto, and because she was using some of her remaining resources on mixing a cure for Nami, her ingredients were now only few in number which in all conclusion was a bad thing for herself and the crew because sooner and later, other crew mates would fall sick from one unknown virus or the other, and she'd not have the resource to treat them.

It would be a blow to her pride and oath as a doctor.

Yes she knew she could let Nami bite her and the problems would have been over however, that's not how her abilities work; they only work for internal and external injuries, and poisons, they don't work for patients with viruses as past experimentation with Orochimaru proved.

This new dilemma was difficult for her to overcome, but she knew that she shouldn't just give up immediately, her dream wouldn't let her.

She _will_ find a cure because as a doctor, she knew that the lives of each and every member of the Straw Hat pirates are currently on her hands, and she wasn't planning on disappointing any of them.

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

With the life of Nami at stake and the lack of ingredients on deck, Naruto knew that now wasn't the time to be moving directly under the pace nature set for them. He knew that should Nami survive, she would have to get to the next island on time and that would require some extra wind power, but by how much, he wasn't sure off.

Using too much wind would tear the sail, that he knew, and so in order to avoid that issue, he'd have to think of a plan that will get them to the island faster, and safer and after a few minutes of meditating, he finally thought of one.

Without the use of hand signs (He'd over grown the need for that with the particular jutsu) he summoned 5 clones and gave each of them, their orders. He told one to wait till further notice while he ordered the remaining four to roll up both sails on the Going Merry, and seeing that they were done, he ordered them to stand on the opposite each yard arm, a pair for an arm, while facing the opposite direction the other was facing (to help with the navigation of the rudder).

Seeing that they were now standing, crouching or sitting in place, Naruto reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a log pose he had found sitting on Little Garden and stretching his hand, he gave it to the clone that was standing in front of him. "This log pose is dated, to be a year old so because of that, we can use it to navigate to the next island." Yes even he knew that any log pose that arrived on Little Garden took about a year to reset, "Right now you can see that it's pointing towards the direction of an island possibly not far from here and while I can use Shushin to teleport the entire crew there, using it with Nami as a passenger will be a _really_ bad idea."

The clone nodded in understanding as it accepted the device from his creator, "I understand what I'm supposed to do boss, just give me the signal!"

Naruto nodded in acceptance before he ordered the clone to move to the bow of the ship while he remained on the poop deck. He channelled his chakra through his legs and remained still as he established a mental connection with his clones, _'Have to thank Kurama for that.'_

'_Yeah remember to do that, I don't care what others say about him, he's awesome!'_

With the reply of the clone he could see that the connection was successful, _'Alright now listen up guys, we're going to need team work if we're going to make it to the next island as fast as possible so as I call your names you answer, understood?'_

'_Hai!' _All four clones mentally responded.

'_Navigation!'_

'_Here!'_

'_Steering One, Steering Two!'_

'_Here/Here!'_

'_Steering Three, Steering Four!'_

'_Here/Get on with it!'_

'_Good, you all know your jobs.' _Naruto paused before he took a deep breath and bent his elbows, "Are we ready?" _'HAI!' _He took another deep breath as he got the answer he wanted before he suddenly pushed his arms forward with all his strength and to the naked eye, nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds at first…

_WHOOSH_

…Before a large wind cyclone escaped from both his arms.

He watched as it cut through the ocean like a knife cutting through butter, as it propelled the Going Merry like a catapult, and inside the rooms of the ship, the crew members that were currently taking care of Nami, stumbled at the sudden burst of speed.

"Huh - _CRASH!"_

Zoro, who was resting in the crow's nest, was rudely awakened by the sudden burst of speed from Naruto. He sat up before rubbing his head and yawning, "What's going on?" He looked left and right and spotted two Naruto's standing on the yard arm of the ship and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Just keep doing what you're doing."

Zoro raised an eyebrow before he just shrugged and yawned once more, "It's not like I care or anything." He crossed his arms over his chest and got into a confortable position for his impending sleep, "Just try not to wake me up or I'll kill you."

"…"

"…"

"…What an idiot."

As Zoro began to doze off once more, the door on the upper level of the ship swung open and out rushed a panicked Luffy, who stumbled once before he regained his balance.

His black eyes searched left and right as he wondered what was happening to the ship, and as his eyes caught the sight of Naruto, who was standing by the bow of the ship, he paused once, "Naruto? What's going on? Are we under attack?" he didn't wait for any response as he started to search for the attacker, "Where are they? I'll kick their as - Eh?" He squinted his eyes, before he cleaned both of them because he was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

.

.

.

"What's going on?" He finally asked, confused as to the appearance of more than one Naruto, "Why are there suddenly… One, Two," he pointed to the other, "Three, Four, and Five…?" He scratched his head and counted again, and again… and again.

.

.

.

"…AWESOME! - _SMACK!_"

"BAKA!" Usopp, who was deathly pale at the way they were moving, angrily bonked the gazing Luffy at the back of his head. "HOW CAN THAT BE AWESOME?! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE GOING TO DIE? HOW CAN I BE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA IF I DIE SO EARLY!?" Usopp looked at one of the Naruto's controlling the ship and pointed, with a shaky finger, "O-O-I! YOU BETTER STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto (CN) didn't even hear what Usopp was shouting as his attention was focused on the navigation tool on his hand. He brought the tool closer and saw that the arrow was slightly off, something that needed to be pointed out. So using the mental link he had with the clones and the original, he sent a message, stating said fact.

Receiving the message from Navigation, those responsible for the sailing followed the original's example, and released a small burst of wind from each of their arms allowing them to turn the yard arm in the desired direction while they used their chakra to stick to each of the two yard arms of the ship.

Sanji, who had originally wanted to shout and smack the blonde for his reckless decision had paused, "Hmm, thinking of it now, this will definitely help us get to the next island faster." He mused, and then he spotted the Naruto standing on the end of the ship, _'Damn, what I wouldn't do to get my hands on an ability like that to help my lovely Nami-chwan~' _He conveniently ignored that she and Karin were going out with an idiot like Naruto. _'Then she would dump the idiot and we'll live happily ever instead!_

Everyone was unaware of what Sanji was thinking but the creaking of a door caught their attention. Apart from Naruto, who was steering the ship with the help of his clones, everybody else stopped what they were doing before they each held a worried expression at seeing Nami step out from the stairs with the support of Karin who looked like she didn't approve of her friends decision.

"Everyone listen," Speaking was even a strain for Nami, but in order for her to get out this warning, she would have to bear with it, "We have to turn the ship; there's a storm heading towards us, if we don't turn, we'll lose the ship along with our lives."

Every Naruto within listening range heard to what Nami had reported and understandably, they relayed the message to those that shared a mental link with them, before they waited for further orders.

Naruto, the original, who had also received the message took a deep breath, before reducing his wind output. He then glanced to the clones and relayed his orders mentally, _'You all know what to do.'_

Each clone received the message and nodded in understanding, before the four adjusting the yard arm, shortly followed the original's example.

However the clones should have realised that the sudden turn of the ship was enough to stumble those on board the ship at the time including Nami - who was lucky to have Karin at the time.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled from the crow's nest catching the crew's attention, "What's with all the racket? Can't you tell when a guy's getting some sleep?"

"Zoro?" Usopp squinted his eyes in surprise, "You mean you've been up there this whole time?"

"Yeah," Zoro scowled before spotting both Naruto's standing on each end of the main yard arm, "What's going on?"

"We're trying to get to the next island as soon as possible." NC3 answered, a bit surprised at Zoro's lack of emotion at seeing more than one of him.

Zoro shrugged before stretching, "Okay then, keep doing whatever it is you're doing. Just make sure not to bother my sleep." He yawned.

.

.

.

_BONK_

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

Within the eye of the still spinning cyclone that threatened to take out the Going Merry, (where it not for the timing of Nami) a lone figure hovered on the air while watching as the ship sailed away.

As the wind danced around the figure, its hooded cloak fluttered wildly pulling the hood, along with some part of the robe back, revealing the figure underneath to be male.

Should any person spot his face, they would immediately think him blind, because on his face, were two very familiar pure white pupils with more than a hint of intelligence behind them.

"…Interesting."

His hair was black, short and spiky; and on the sides of his angular face were bangs on each cheek that framed it perfectly and he seemed to ooze off the essence of power, power that made his opponents pale in fear. Slowly raising his right arm off his robe, he paused before he clenched his fist tightly and suddenly, all around him, the cyclone ceased to exist.

"For you to avoid my terror, either you are as strong as your bounty claims, or you're just a very lucky man." He turned around and leant his upper body forward and bent his knees slightly before taking off in a sharp burst of wind power, "Whatever the case may be, you _will _meet your end… Straw Hat."

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

After successfully escaping a cyclone that would have ended their voyage across the ocean, the Going Merry calmly sailed on the sea with a little less wind power than it had earlier, however along the way, they encountered something, that sent many shivers down each of their spines…

"…Oi you guys," Zoro was currently wide awake, and he took it upon himself to look out for an island close by with a set of binoculars. But something else however, caught his attention, "Do you think people can stand _on_ the ocean?"

The question was referred to Usopp and Luffy, who looked at the swordsman each with a confused expression on their faces, and after finally thinking of a response, Usopp was the chose to speak first.

"What have you been drinking Zoro? We both know that it's impossible to stand on the ocean. Maybe you can 'stand in' the ocean, but not _on _it."

"Yeah Zoro, are you an idiot?"

Zoro glared at the two for the insult before he spied with the binoculars once more and he was glad that he wasn't really seeing things when the person was still standing in the same spot on the ocean, "…Then, what's that?"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Usopp and Luffy cleaned their eyes three times to make sure that it wasn't deceiving them. Unfortunately for them however, it didn't work; because standing in front of them with a stupidly blank face, in the sudden appearance of winter, was a strange looking man, who wore a stupid jester like outfit, with a strange colour scheme.

"…"

"…"

"…My, it sure is cold today."

"…"

"…"

"It's really cold today." Luffy looked at Usopp.

"Yeah it's cold, real cold." Usopp looked at Luffy.

"You think so too?" the man looked at both of them.

_BADUMP_

_BADUMP_

_BADUMP_

_BADUMP_

"…"

"…"

* * *

ASOTGL

* * *

"INCREASE BUOYANCY!"

"HAI!"

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Currently, we find ourselves a few minutes back in time where the scene and settings would change from where it once was to the room of our lovely Navigator, who laid sick in bed as she was surrounded by four of her friends, though to the audience, this scene wasn't always like this since their arrival at the winter point.

You see, because of his earlier manipulation of the ship's movement, Naruto thoroughly exerted himself and decided that he wouldn't be able to move the ship himself with the sudden change in climate because now, the wind resistance was higher, so like any other sensible person, he decided to move to the lower deck for a quick rest.

His appearance was immediately noticed by Karin, who by then had already started to look worn out with her current patient's illness _but _as a doctor, she had a job to take care of the crew currently on the ship - and any other sick person she may find - So understandably, she paused from her work and moved on, to examine the blue eyed blonde, however the examination would come to a halt at the sudden appearance of a loud ground shaking rumble that closely resembled those of an immensely large earth quake.

"What's happening? An Earthquake?" Naruto cried over the loud rumble.

"Whatever it is, we need to keep Nami as stable as we can!" Karin shouted, "The Shock is bad for her!"

"Already on it Karin-chan!" Sanji cried, balancing himself on one leg with amazing acrobatics while he held Nami and her entire bed on his other leg, which was poised perpendicular from the other.

"But what's happening?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Karin answered Vivi's question as she and the others heard the loud cackle on deck seconds after the ship stopped shaking. She straightened her clothes and fixed her glasses, "So anyone want to go up and find out what's happening?"

"We'll go." Naruto motioned to himself and Sanji who nodded in agreement before he turned and rushed up the stairs leading to the upper deck and Sanji followed him soon after, but not before he gave his own parting words.

"Just make sure to take care of Nami-chan!"

* * *

_ Flashback End_

* * *

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea on what's going on?"

"No," Sanji, completely aware of the situation at hand, calmly took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it on fire with a lighter, "But like Karin-chan said, we'll find out." He placed his cigar in his mouth and inhaled a breath of smoke before puffing out smoke through his mouth, "Though, I suppose that in all honestly, this situation shouldn't be unexpected."

What situation was he talking about? Well the one where each of those crew members on deck, including him, were being held at gun point from all angles with no point of escape.

Yeah, this shouldn't really be unexpected however nobody said that they shouldn't exactly love it.

_Crunch_

All of a sudden, the sharp tension in the atmosphere was overshadowed by a feeling of relief when some of the more observant crew members noticed the shoulders of the gathered army surrounding them drop in relaxation, and as they turned to the source of the relief, some were disgusted, and others were amazed, because standing on the railing of the Going Merry, in all his proud glory, was a very unusual man.

He appeared to be an overweight man with shot dark violet hair, and a cylinder-shaped jaw and on his person he wore a tin-plate armor along with a hooded cape, brown thick gloves, purple woollen shorts, a brown belt, and a pair of thick short boots.

What amazed them however, was the fact that he was standing before them all, eating a session of beef that was skewered on a knife. Did they mention that he ate the knife as well?

Well he did, but let's not get into that now.

"What the hell is this? Are you guys really pirates?" the man's eye lazily observed the crew his army held at gun point, "Or are you making a mockery of the word? There's no way the five of you make a pirate crew, you're all too weak if you were easily captured by my men."

As much as Luffy wanted to smack the smug look off that idiot's face, he knew that he'd have to wait, because in all honesty, he didn't want to see his crew dead if he did something careless and stupid. With that said, he watched and listened as the one that these soldiers referred to as Wapol, continued to speak.

"…We're heading towards Drum Kingdom, so you wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or even a Log Pose on you will you?"

"Ain't got one, ain't even heard of any place called that either."

"There! That's all right?" Luffy stated with a blank face, "Now get outta here already, we're in a hurry; ain't got time to waste with you."

Wapol lazily glanced at Luffy while waving his arm, "Ah, don't rush your life so much, that is if you don't have one." His eyes glanced all around the ship and he was impressed with what he saw but he was also… hungry, "This ship looks good enough to eat, hmm, I wonder how it tastes."

_CRUNCH_

"Oi, STOP THAT!"

"Don't eat our ship!"

Any further movements made by the enraged crew were halted at the sound of multiple clicks safety's going off at the same time. However that didn't stop one person from silently moving into action.

"Oi bastard?"

Wapol's attention shifted from chewing a part of the ship to the blonde who looked at him with a glare, "…We're really in a hurry to find a doctor, so I and those of us here would _really_ like it if you would kindly _get the fuck off our ship!_"

Wapol frowned at the tone directed at him as he swallowed the huge chunk of wood that was lodged in his mouth, "Bastard, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" A tooth pick magically appeared on his palm as he spoke, "No who am I kidding? Of course you don't."

"…MEN!"

"Hai Wapol-sama?!"

"END THEM!"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

Before the bullets could fly from the mouths of each gun on board lightning suddenly danced around Naruto's entire body.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he calmly raised both his palms to his chest. He then cupped them and pointed it upwards to the sky before speaking, "…Now let's get rid of those _dangerous _weapons..." he outstretched both lightning covered palms towards the goons and suddenly cut the air with both his palms.

The army pointed all their weapons at Naruto and were about to shoot suddenly, their guns were ripped off from their palms, much to their shock, and flew towards Naruto who had a calm look on his face as each weapons he had within his grasp floated above his head, "…Captain?"

"Arigato Naruto." Luffy honestly thanked the blond 'magician' as he patted his Straw hat, before he set his eyes at the smirking Wapol, who wasn't concerned at the sudden disadvantage his men, and grinned cheerfully. "Now Wapol-san like my friend here said, can you please get the _fuck_ off my ship?"

To be continued.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well, we all saw how proficient Naruto could be when using his wind powers, but I think the question we all are asking is that now that a possible rival has appeared, is that all he can do? And just who is this possible wind rival?

Honestly there should have been more drama in the chapter concerning Nami's illness, however I'm not really good concerning writing dramatic and romantic scenes, hope that my other 'strengths' in this chapter and the story in general will make up for it.

Of course the chapter wasn't done on my own, yes that's right, the awesome BETA's that helped with editing this chapter are: **Stickermans50**, **Lednacek**,**Jaykid1****, **and finally **Cyspark01.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **This chapter has been rewritten and reposted into something of a somewhat better version of the original and I'm sure you'd all notice its differences.

A valid reason for rewriting this update? Because I felt like.

In fact, seeing that Naruto will soon end, I'm thinking of rewriting the entire story from the beginning because as I read this story from the start, I realised that I could have done better and like a concerned reviewer reported, I'm dumbing down Naruto's skills.

* * *

~ _**Chapter 9: Repost**_ ~

* * *

As soon as their primary weapons where disabled, the surrounding fleet pulled out their secondary weapons and aimed it at their prisoners with an angry look on their faces. One poked Luffy and asked, "Wapol-sama should we continue with the execution?"

Wapol answered with a dismissed tone, "You don't need me to answer that question." He then grunted out, "Just make sure to be quick with it, I need to hurry back to Drum Kingdom, my people need me."

With a battle cry of confirmation, they charged at the pirates, but each were met with resistance at every turn. Sanji used his kicks and Zoro used his punches, Usopp ran around while Naruto used a combination of Lightning and Taijutsu to face both his and Usopp's opponents. And Luffy, he just used his devil fruit to finish off and before anyone knew it, all the invaders where thrown off their ship.

All except Wapol of course.

Wapol furrowed his eyebrows at the loss of his men and was about to open his mouth, but before he could comment on the situation, he heard a cry.

"**Gomu, Gomu no… BAZOOKA!**"

Following the echo of his cry, Luffy slammed Wapol off the deck of his ship, with an angry look on his face and his two palms, and watched as he had created a new star. He then huffed in silent satisfaction before turning to the rest of the fat man's soldiers, and with a single narrowed eyed glare, he sent the panicked crew scurrying off his ship.

"WAPOL-SAMA!"

Luffy slapped his hat on his head as he, along with the present of his crew, watched, with satisfaction, as the last of the invaders dove after their flying captain. If you were all waiting for him to break the silence that followed, then I'm afraid that you would be disappointed because Usopp, as confused as he was, was the one that took that role.

"Just who the hell was that?" he asked, "It sounded that they called him 'Wapol' or something." Answering his question would be Sanji, who was just satisfied at the silence granted for their sailing.

"Who cares what his name is? He's just another run of the mill idiot, nothing to bother yourself about." And it was a good thing to, Sanji thought, he just hoped that the silence would remain as Nami really didn't need the stress right now.

Although he didn't show it, Naruto was just as relieved as Sanji was as the invading pirates had fled the Going Merry, but he knew that much that the crew didn't have time to mess around, facing every bad guy they came across, as the ship swam to the next island. With this decision, he moved to a meditative position, on the bow of the ship, and closed his eyes in concentration.

He gathered up the sage Chakra needed for this technique, in surprisingly a good amount of time, and as he was washed with the familiar feeling of sage energy, he paused a bit. He then channelled through his body and across the ocean belt in the form of an invisible thought while thinking, _'The one disadvantage of this jutsu is to distinguish the difficulty between Marine life and humans, since they all have a trace amount of chakra.'_ His eyebrows furrowed as he had honed in on different signals, each with their own energy and emotion, and thanks to the added ability of the sage mode, he was able to pinpoint where the next island would be located, however therein lied the problem.

As he was trying to think up a solution to his inner dilemma – that'll remain a mystery for now – Zoro walked up and tapped the blonde on his shoulder, snapping him out of his meditation.

He asked, "Oi Naruto what the hell was that?"

"Nothing to bother yourself with Zoro," Naruto answered, "Just know that in a few kilometres, we'll all arrive on the next island where we can immediately get help for Nami's illness."

Zoro raised a curious eyebrow and was about to ask a follow up question, however Luffy managed to beat him to it, much to his annoyance.

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked as he too was curious as to what secrets Naruto was hiding but when he received a shrug in response, he could do nothing but childishly pout.

Naruto ignored this and looked at the assembled crew with a serious look on his face because he knew that what he was going to say next was anything but. "Listen guys, as I was able to catch a glimpse of the new island, I managed to get a feel of the emotions they leaked out. A large trace of fear and depression was what stood out most of all so I would expect that we all stay on guard the moment we are within their view."

_Meanwhile_

A familiar figure streaked along the ocean belt, breaking the sound barrier as he did so. Using his superior sight and his awareness to the life around him he was able to easily navigate through the ocean. Because it was very familiar to him, it didn't take long for him to find his island and as he approached it, his speed reduced.

Landing on the shore of his island with a soft tap, he scanned his surroundings before he found what he was looking for and began his trek towards it.

The island was equipped with a sensor that would activate the moment one steps on its shores. It would send a signal and the receiver would locate the transmission and if they were intruders, a plan on eliminating them would be debated.

However he was not an intruder, but his role was very important. So one shouldn't question the quick response as he swiftly called out, "Bumble Bee!"

Responding to his call was a slender female in a full body, Zip-up leather suit, that showed her perfect hour glass figure, and a full head white mask skull like mask with two eye holes in the front(Similar to an ANBU mask). The color combination was a unique yellow and black and sheathed on her back was none other than a cross-guarded Katana.

She fell on one knee and bowed her head in front of the male in front of him before she finally spoke in a monotone voice, "My Lord?"

After pausing from his brief admiration of the female in front of him, he cleared his throat and ordered, "Gather all the Captains in the meeting room. I have some important… business to discuss."

He watched as the female kneeling before him disappeared before he finally resumed his trek; and on his mind, a plan formed. He said, "Never before had someone able to escape my clutches in the sea; Straw hat, you will prove to be an interesting opponent."

- SGL -

Gazing at the sights presented to him, Luffy couldn't help but let out a breath of excitement as he had uttered the words, "Wow, this is amazing!"

He was amazed with how beautiful each of the mountains looked, how their shapes resembled a drum at the climax; he wondered if this is where the name Drum Island came from, however his thoughts were put to rest as his ears had picked up the echoes of several clicks from all around him.

His head snapped up as he spotted movement and much to his worry, he found himself facing different islanders on every edge of the island valley with their guns all pointed at the vessel he was currently inhabiting and the demand that was put forward, made Luffy a conflicted man.

"Pirates, we hereby demand that you depart this shore… immediately!"

He had two choices, leave and avoid getting the ship destroyed by their weapons, or, plead amnesty amongst for himself and his crew; the answer wasn't really that hard for him as he knew that he wasn't one to give up. So he stepped forward and gave his reply, "Yo, I'm Luffy, and I have a sick person on my ship! We came here to find a doctor so we wouldn't mind if you let us on your island! Please!"

The islanders replied…

"You think your tricks will work on us!?"

"You're filthy Pirates! This is _our _island!"

"We're not going to let a bunch of pirates land here and invade!"

"Now take up your anchor and be gone! Otherwise, we'll blow your ship off the water!"

Protests like that, and similar, were heard coming from the mouths of the islanders that were gathered around the two sides of the valley and understandably, the straw hats were starting to get annoyed by the delay.

Sanji, one of those who were understandably getting annoyed by this display, reminded the islanders of their plight. "Oi, we have a patient that'll die if we're not handed help immediately." But he was cut off rudely by an angry shout from one of the islanders.

"Shut the hell up Pirates!"

Following the demand was the echo of a gun being shot, but before it would hit Sanji, Vivi pushed him out of the way, unintentionally taking the shot that was meant for him, much to the anguish of those on the main deck of the straw hat pirates.

"VIVI!"

Luffy's rage was shared amongst the crew and understandably they wanted to attack the islanders for hurting one of them, but even they, however, knew restraint, though the same couldn't be said for Luffy himself.

Thankfully, Naruto stopped the captain from doing something he'd regret by furiously whispering some sense into the captain's ear. "We can't afford to make enemies right now Luffy, remember, Nami's life is on the line here." Naruto paused as glanced to the injured princess, before looking at Luffy's angry eyes and adding, "Both Karin and I can _heal _Vivi, please Luffy, focus on what's more important."

Though he wanted to protest more to validate his reasoning, part of him understood where Naruto was coming from, but, it was Vivi's followed action that made him completely stop in his advance.

Vivi stepped up and knelt down in front of the islanders with a pleading expression on her face while also ignoring the pain in her arm. She said, "As you wish, we will not dock here, but will you please summon a _doctor?_ Our Nakama is suffering a severe illness, please help her, I beg of you!" And Luffy swallowed thickly as he'd finally agreed that rushing blindly would solve nothing. Following Vivi's action, Luffy knelt down beside her and grit his teeth as he spoke, remembering that they were doing this for Nami.

"Please call a doctor," He plead, "Please… save my Nakama." And the answer he received made him glad he swallowed his pride.

- SGL –

After the Straw Hats finally decided on who would leave the ship and who will remain, they docked the ship by the island shore and climbed down to meet the awaiting islanders and as they arrived and settled inside one of the houses, Luffy, Naruto, Vivi, Karin, and Sanji listened in as, the man now identified as, Dalton explained all he could of their island's current state before he himself knelt down and apologized, on behalf of the islanders, for the way they were treated.

Luffy waved off the apology, as he'd finally understood why they acted like the way they did before he reminded Dalton of his earlier request of a doctor needed to heal Nami.

Hearing the word 'Doctor' brought unpleasant memories to Dalton's mind, and Vivi noticed this from how transparent he made himself out to be. She asked him what was wrong and hearing the reply from the giant himself had sent waves of depressions amongst some members of the Straw Hats, a depression that lasted until Luffy finally decided that he'd carry Nami on his back and climb the mountain, with his bare hands.

Naruto had other ideas. "Why don't I do the climbing instead Luffy? You could help deal with any one that decides to attack us on the way. And besides, I'm faster and I have a safer way around the snow hiking, at least that way we can ensure that Nami's safe from harm."

Karin decided to add her piece, as she realised the sheer idiocy of the entire plan. "How can you even think about doing something like that?" she shouted, "You're exhausted! You wouldn't let me heal you and now you want to climb up that mountain with Nami on your back? ARE YOU AN IDIO - It's alright - huh?" Karin's angry rant was interrupted by Nami's voice.

"I said it's alright Karin-chan," Nami repeated, weakly smiling at the red head as she laid on her bed, "I'm sure Naruto and Luffy can handle it right? After all, who are we to not have faith in them?"

Karin remained silent as she mulled over Nami's words of wisdom in her mind. She silently snuck a glance at the grinning Luffy, who was pumped up at the prospect of climbing a mountain, before she glanced at a worried Naruto, and she realized that Nami was indeed right, because she was one of the few people in the world who knew how strong Naruto really was just like she was one of the few to know that something as small as steering their ship shouldn't be a problem for Naruto

She sighed, "Fine." Fixing her glasses on her face after a brief pause, she continued. "But they better make sure nothing happens to you, alright?" She turned to Naruto and frowned as she worded the next part very carefully so that everyone could understand as she spoke. "Make sure that you of all people don't get into any fist fights at all okay? Because with Nami on your back, the shock could transfer to her, and in her current state, that's bad. If you do anything that risks Nami's life, I'll make sure that you won't get a taste of Ramen for the rest of your life."

The sheer intensity of the threat made Naruto looked at Karin with shock and fear in his eyes as he realised that she could indeed make due with her promise. A life with no Ramen was pure hell for Naruto, and in order to prevent that from happening, he will make sure, that scaling the mountain with Nami on his back would be as smooth as possible.

Also, considering the situation, Nami's life - at this time - was more important, than Ramen.

- SGL –

"Karin-chan, you're not coming?"

"Nope." Karin answered with a shake of her head, standing next to Vivi and Dalton, "I'm fine where I am and besides, I want to see if they have any herbs on this island. I'm running low on stock."

Naruto understood her reasoning and looked at Luffy and Sanji, "Guess it's just the three of us then. I'm sure I can trust you both to watch my back."

"Yeah," Sanji answered with his eyes closed - he had decided to help Naruto and Luffy with taking care of Nami - while taking a puff out of his cigar. He started to walk towards the snow mountain with his hands in his pockets, "Besides, it's not like you need it considering the range of skills we've seen you perform. Well, we better start going, Nami-san's case is getting worse."

"Don't worry, Vivi-chan, Karin-chan," Luffy said as he started to follow after Sanji, "By the time we get back, Nami will be all better, believe it!"

At the last two words, Naruto couldn't help but wince, remembering how closely it related to his verbal tic. But then he shook his head remembering that there were more important things right now, "It'll be a quick run Karin. It's not like I've not been in this situation before." With that, Naruto turned around and started to jog before it changed to a chakra enhanced dash and before everyone knew it, they stared at the silhouette of Naruto as he and Nami left them in the dust.

"…"

"OI WAIT UP!"

Karin, Vivi, and Dalton all had a huge sweat drop as Luffy and Sanji chased after Naruto, before Karin frowned and muttered, "Those Idiots."

Vivi heard what her friend muttered and moved to pat her back in consolation, "It's okay Karin. I'm sure Nami's going to be fine, remember, she's in safe hands…" Vivi said nervously as she spoke to the red head, "…Right?"

And the silence that followed shortly, only added to Vivi's worried concerns.

Zoro stood on the snow on his bare feet, before shivering from the cold that kissed his bare upper body, "Boy this place is cold," His head turned in different directions as he observed the area around him, "My body is going numb like it's on ice, but I'm not done yet..." He smirked, "…Once I completely clear my mind, the fire shall become cool, and the ice shall become warm!"

Usopp and Carue were shivering before Usopp turned to the bird and spoke "I don't know how Zoro can stay in the cold like that." He turned to look at Zoro who was starting to do push ups in the cold, "What a monster - OI USOPP, CARUE…!"

Seeing he got their attention, he continued, "…You can both come down too! This training will do those weak bodies of yours some good!"

"NO!" Usopp managed to find the strength to yell and therefore shouted back at Zoro. Ussop then looked at Carue and sighed, "What kind of monster is he? Can't he tell that normal people like us wouldn't survive if we did what he did?" he didn't get a response.

Blink

"Carue?" Usopp repeated, patting the duck's head with his palm, "Oi Carue, are you listening?"

"QUAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!" Carue cried, spreading his wings wide.

_SPLASH_

"OI CARUE, MATTE!" Usopp tried to stop the duck from diving, but he wasn't quick enough. He sighed, "Why do these things always happen to me…?" he complained before he took off his winter jacket and dove into the chilly water to save the duck, unaware that from a distance, someone was watching him with a huge sweat drop forming at the back of their head.

"…That idiot!"

* * *

"Naruto sure can run." Luffy commented, as he was running beside Sanji, who was also surprised at how fast his fellow blonde ran.

But in his mind, there were more important things to worry about, "Yeah, but I'm worried more about Nami-san. That idiot better make sure that Nami-san makes it to the top of the mountain in one piece."

Luffy stayed silent after Sanji's statement as he continued to run in the snow. At first when he saw Naruto at Arlong Park, he knew that the blond male was strong, stronger than him even; but the question was by how much?

All the amazing techniques he had seen Naruto perform and the finesse the blond used made Luffy wonder if his training in the forest alone was enough, that maybe he should have practiced more on other aspects than just hand to hand, if he was going to be pirate king, then brawns wouldn't be enough.

Sure he was fast, and sure his body was durable – thanks to his fruit - but all that didn't really matter if his opponent was faster and smarter, and if he was honest to himself, he was scared about what would happen should he face an opponent that turned out to be stronger, faster, and more experienced than he was.

Especially if his opponent had more will than he did.

One thing was for sure, with the help of his friends, he'd be able to overcome any obstacle, however there would be times when his friends wouldn't be around to help him if worst came to worst. Therefore getting stronger was his main goal and the first step, was to learn all the strengths and weaknesses of his devil fruit ability. However before he could think about how he was going to go about doing that, Sanji called out to him…

"Luffy…"

"Hmm?" Luffy turned to look at Sanji who just pointed straight ahead at the army of giant white rabbits in front of them and as he did spot the apparent threat, a question mark appeared over his head, "…Polar Bears!"

"Baka! Those aren't polar bears. They look like gigantic rabbits." Sanji yelled at the clueless Luffy.

"Then what are they doing here?" Luffy asked

"How would I know? I wasn't the one zoning out back there."

Luffy blew out a raspberry before taking his fighting stance, "Let's finish this quick Sanji, our comrade is waiting for us…"

* * *

Naruto, who was a few meters ahead of his other two comrades, had reached the ascending point of the mountain. He stopped briefly and decided to inspect how high he'd have to climb in order to reach the top. "Boy, that's a really tall mountain." He then looked back to where Luffy and Sanji probably were, before he turned to look back at the mountain.

He crouched and then gave a mighty leap before he flipped and landed on the vertical surface of the mountain. Though as he started slipping due to gravity, he quickly gathered the right amount of chakra and channeled it through his feet thus preventing him from falling on his back.

As he resumed his chakra enhanced jug, he said, "I just need to climb this mountain and we'll be able to get you treated, Nami-chan." But then as he was reaching the quarter way point of the mountain, he started feeling tremors below his feet. And realising what it meant, his facial expression morphed into one of dread.

Shit.

There were more than enough reasons that could cause an avalanche but he couldn't think of a knowledgeable one that could fit in this likely situation, and the more he thought about it, the more he realised that in hindsight he shouldn't have tried to come up with a reason for the cause of something that could end your life in a flash…

"DAMN IT!"

He silently promised himself that, if, no, _when _he'd make it out of this alive, Luffy, and Sanji, would be the first in a long time, to feel his anger.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Luffy: **This story is pretty much Naruto-centric from the POV of the audience, however, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't focus on other characters, Luffy being the prime example. Before the time skip, he was portrayed as a stubbornly will-driven idiot with a good head on his shoulders and he was a good judge of character. It was because of his stubbornness that he wasn't able to realise that he needed to get stronger sooner but he still did get stronger.

In my story, I am going to somewhat make Luffy a little bit more mature than he was in this time during Canon; with Naruto's presence in his crew, he's able to understand how weak he was and thus concluded that he knew that sooner or later wouldn't be able to protect his crew.

So what will he do? Get stronger, and how? Well we can find out about it later…

* * *

**Karin: **She's going through some difficult times at the moment even if she isn't really willing to show it. Not being able to heal Nami really cut deeper in her than anyone will expect and seeing someone do something she can't, well she didn't want to do anything that could put Nami's life even more in risk because she knows, that she has a temper…

* * *

**Mystery Hyūga: **Well, that's for me to know and you to find out…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or One Piece.

**BETA: **skg1991, Jaykid1

**Advertisement: **Shinobi Among Pirates by skg1991, read it, it's awesome!


End file.
